Tough Love
by Sudden Impact
Summary: Lexa gives some tough love to an angry and unruly Clarke. This story continues from the moment Clarke Griffin was dragged, kicking and screaming from the throne room in Polis, after being captured by Prince Roan. Lexa tries to come to terms with Clarke's angry outburst and prepares herself to face her. Starts off gritty becomes rather sweet. Note: this story contains sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first work of fan fiction. It focuses on a Clexa relationship strained by external challenges. It features a Clarke and Lexa with bouts of irrational and extreme emotions, especially at the beginning. I want to maintain aspects of the "Tough Love" theme throughout the story, with Lexa's anger flaring occasionally. Clarke will do her best to maintain her resolve and her relationship with the Commander, whilst looking out for the best interests of her people.

I thought this dark aspect of Clexa would be a fun writing exercise. Whilst some readers might find this interesting, others may see this as OOC and might not like it.

* * *

Lexa stood on the balcony at the top of the tower, overlooking Polis. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She had stood on the balcony just hours previously, after she'd watched helplessly as Clarke had been dragged forcedly from the throne room.

 _You bitch! I'm going to kill you!_

Clarke's angry words ran through Lexa's mind once more. In fact, she had not been able to free herself of those words since she'd heard them. She shuddered, the pain of Clarke's unexpected outburst still affecting her.

 _Oh Clarke, my love, what has become of you? Why are you behaving like this? Is it me? Have I done this to you? Is it too late Clarke? Is it too late for us to make amends? Or will you hate me forever?_

She felt her eyes moistening as her mind, once again, replayed the incident in the throne room. Blinking away tears, Lexa looked upwards to the sky – as if seeking divine wisdom. She sighed. "Oh Clarke," she breathed. "What am I going to do with you?" She knew she had to face her, but feared she would be unable to reason with the feral blonde.

"You hate me, don't you?" she said to herself. She knew the reason why: Clarke had begged her not to walk away from her and her people at Mount Weather. "Please don't do this," she'd pleaded. Yet Lexa was bound to a responsibility to safeguard her own people. So when the opportunity arose to make a deal with the Mountain Men – she'd taken it. But that deal came at a cost: the betrayal of Clarke and the Sky People.

She'd hoped that Clarke would see things her way and that she'd appreciate her commitment to the safety of her people. Wouldn't any Commander have done the same? She'd told her that she was thinking with her head and not her heart – why couldn't Clarke accept that? Now Clarke was making her suffer. Lexa wouldn't usually be so concerned in such circumstances. This was different – this was Clarke!

Ever since Clarke had walked into her war tent and attempted to negotiate peace, she'd been curious about her. Her blonde hair and bright blue eyes had caught Lexa's attention from the start. When Clarke had told her that she escaped the mountain and could turn Reapers back into men – she thought she was lying. But there was something about Clarke that stopped her from dismissing the idea entirely. Her sense of confidence, conviction and boldness was alluring. She just had to go along with the idea – even though it seemed ridiculous.

Clarke still provoked her anger, yet that anger was tempered with something else. Perhaps it was curiosity and even affection – she didn't know precisely what it was, but it felt good. Lexa hadn't felt such warm feelings since she had been with Costia.

Then, when Clarke's mother had revived Lincoln – she was beyond impressed with Clarke. She almost felt like smiling and hugging her – it took all she had to prevent herself from doing so. She'd even had to look away from her when she told Clarke, in her war tent, that she thought what she'd done was impressive. She was afraid that she'd show signs of emotion which would reveal her growing feelings for Clarke. Her feelings might not be reciprocated and could even be perceived as weakness.

There was something wonderfully attractive about Clarke: not just her blonde hair and pretty face – it was her attitude. Clarke spoke her mind. She would ask questions and challenge things. Clarke wasn't afraid of the _Heda_. Perhaps that was understandable, as she was not part of their alliance. There seemed to be something of a naivety about Clarke that was frustrating, and yet, endearing at the same time. Clarke provoked her and tested her. Once, she had even physically pushed her and aggravated her in her own war tent, to which she had angrily told her to get out. Yet, there was something appealing about being challenged by a lovely girl like Clarke.

Lexa thought about the times that they'd spent together – times that had been conducive towards forming a bond between them. She thought of the time when they'd become separated from their people in a forest. They had encountered a ferocious gorilla which could have killed them both. But the two young women had fought the creature – side-by-side. They had worked together as a team.

At one point, Lexa had fallen and told Clarke to carry on without her and save herself. Yet Clarke had not relented to her wishes: picking her up and urging her on. They had worked together and survived as a result. She smiled to herself as she cast her mind back to those fond memories of Clarke. Now the same Clarke was locked in the dungeon, having threatened to kill her – the Commander.

 _You bitch! I'm going to kill you!_

She hadn't expected this – what had she expected? She'd expected Clarke to be grumpy, angry even – but not this. The beautiful young blonde woman with sparkling blue eyes, who she was thinking about now, bore little resemblance to the wild animal she'd seen only hours before.

She had half-expected, wanted, Clarke to show some gratitude to her. After all, she had saved her life – even if Clarke couldn't see that. With the bounty on her head from Queen Nia of Ice Nation and her warriors searching for her, Clarke would not have lasted more than a few days.

 _Did Clarke know that she was being hunted? Did she realise just how much danger she had been in?_ Lexa conceded that Clarke was upset at being taken by force at the hands of Prince Roan. Clarke had looked rather battered and bruised, which had made Lexa furious. But there had been no other choice.

When Clarke had been taken away from the throne room, she'd wanted to go after her. She wanted to comfort her and explain to her why she had to leave her at Mount Weather. But she was _Heda_ – she couldn't be seen by her people, pandering to the tantrums of an angry young woman – especially one from _Skairku_. Anyway, she had duties for that day, people to see and meetings to attend. Now her obligations were done for the day and her time was her own. Now it was time to face Clarke. She was experiencing a maelstrom of emotions, including a sense of regret, despair, sadness and, worst of all, fear.

 _You bitch! I'm going to kill you!_

"Can I win your trust back Clarke? What will it take? Is it too late?" she whispered to herself, before turning from the balcony and heading towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, it's you," sighed Clarke theatrically turning her head as Lexa strolled into her prison cell. A guard locked the door behind her.

Clarke's hands were chained to the wall. She had been restrained due to her threatening behaviour earlier. Her hair was grimy, tangled and matted; crudely dyed a hue of red in an attempt to disguise her identity. Her face was still dirty and bloodied after she'd resisted capture by Prince Roan of Ice Nation. Lexa had never seen Clarke looking as rough as this – it concerned her.

"Hello Clarke," said Lexa quietly. She regarded the other woman, with her hands clasped behind her back.

Clarke huffed. "What do you want? Have you come here to gloat? Come to see your prize catch? You wanted _Wanheda_ , well here I am, you caught me first – well done. Now let me go!"

Lexa's gaze sank towards the floor. She shook her head sadly, before returning her focus on Clarke. "What is wrong with you Clarke? Why are you behaving like this?"

Clarke gave a short contemptuous laugh. "You don't get it do you? You really don't understand the concept of trust and honour."

Stepping closer, Lexa fixed Clarke's blue eyes with her own, a serious expression on her face. "I do understand the concept of trust and honour, Clarke."

"You have a strange way of showing it," muttered Clarke. She turned her head towards the wall to avert her eyes from Lexa's gaze.

"Clarke?" said Lexa gently.

The blonde remained impassive, not wanting to look at the woman who had betrayed her.

"Clarke, please look at me."

Pausing for a moment, Clarke turned her head once again to meet Lexa's gaze, before frowning.

"I know you're angry with me, because of Mount Weather. You feel that I've betrayed you. But please understand that I had to do what was best to safeguard my people. I was given the opportunity to rescue my people without bloodshed – so I took it," explained Lexa. She paused before continuing, "Please don't take this to mean that I don't care about you and your people, because I do. You must believe that."

A flame of anger ignited within Clarke. "If you really cared about me and my people, you wouldn't have turned your back on us and walked away. You would have stood with me and fought the Mountain Men. Together, we would have easily defeated them. But no, you had to run. But don't worry – I finished the job you failed to complete." Clarke's eyes darkened as she raged, " _I killed them all!_ "

"Clarke, please…"

"I begged you not to do it – but you did. Now, I'm _Wanheda_ – Commander of death and it's all thanks to you. It's a title that we should have shared – you, me and our people. But no, you had to run away and leave it all up to me. Now their blood is on my hands – all of it!"

Lexa stood silently. Her shoulders slumped as she fidgeted with her hands. She looked stunned as she listened to the young woman's damning accusations.

"As I said before – it's about trust and honour. You have neither. You're nothing but a liar and a coward!" Clarke chided.

At hearing this, Lexa's face contorted from a look of congeniality to one of menace. Lexa was still wearing her war paint, which now made her look intimidating. She stepped closer to Clarke. "Careful Clarke, remember who you're talking to. I'm _Heda_ – Commander of the twelve clans," she admonished.

"You're not _my_ Commander," she retorted.

In a swift movement Lexa lunged forward, her hand gripping Clarke's throat from behind. Clarke felt Lexa's body press against hers, their thighs touching. Lexa brought her face close to Clarke's till they were just inches apart. Lexa's hot breath brushed her cheek.

"Clarke, let me remind you of your situation – you're chained to a wall in _my_ prison. You're _my_ prisoner. In this moment Clarke, I own you and there's nothing your precious _Skaikru_ can do about it." Lexa's tone was cool, but intimidating. "Do you think your people will send a rescue party to come and get you Clarke?" She paused for effect. "Hmm?"

"I might be you're prisoner – but you'll _never_ own me! I'll never bow to a coward like you!" hissed Clarke.

At hearing this, Lexa withdrew her hand from Clarke's throat and stepped back. Without warning, she slapped Clarke hard across the cheek. "How dare you defy me!" she growled.

Clarke laughed manically. "Is that all you've got? Come on! Hit me again – harder this time!"

Furious now, Lexa slapped Clarke again, hard across the face – then again. She stopped when Clarke had stopped laughing. Her cheek was glowing red where her palm had struck her. Lexa lunged forward and gripped Clarke by the throat again. "I saved you Clarke," she hissed. "And how do you repay me? You spit in my face and threaten to kill me. I could have you flogged for that!" Her voice became quieter, her tone darker, as she brought her face closer to Clarke's and whispered in her ear, "I could do it myself. Is that what you want Clarke? Huh? Do you want to feel my whip ripping your soft skin." She caressed Clarke's cheek with the back of her hand.

Clarke quivered and swallowed before replying, "No, I don't want that."

"No, I don't want that _Commander_ ," Lexa corrected her.

"No, I don't want that _Commander_ ," Clarke echoed glibly.

"That's better," Lexa whispered into Clarke's ear. "You know something Clarke?" Lexa continued. "I could even have you executed. Is that what you want, huh? I could even do it myself. Your people wouldn't know anything about it and no-one here would even care." Her hand moved swiftly to the sheath at her waist, producing a large knife in her hand. It was the same knife Lexa had been toying with when Clarke had met her for the first time, in her war tent.

Lexa stroked the blunt edge of the knife's blade against Clarke's cheek, still glowing red from where she had struck her. "Is that what you want Clarke? Huh?" she whispered menacingly. She pressed the tip of the knife against her skin, for a moment – enough to intimidate, but not break the skin. "Is it, huh?" Her hand jerked against Clarke's throat, as if to prompt a reply from her. "Is it?" she growled, louder this time. Lexa took Clarke's silence as an act of defiance. "You killed hundreds of _my_ people. Yet I was still patient towards you. I didn't retaliate." She moved her face away from Clarke's and sighed. "No wonder they call you _Wanheda_ – _Commander of Death_. Death follows you everywhere Clarke," she taunted, a hint of disgust in her voice.

The moniker, _Wanheda_ , struck Clarke like a blow. It churned her up on the inside, sending waves of sadness and guilt coursing through her. Tears welled in her eyes and ran down her reddened cheeks. Clarke turned her head to face Lexa.

Lexa recoiled as if struck by a poisonous snake, withdrawing her hand and stepping back. This was not what she wanted. She had only wanted Clarke to submit to her – not this.

Averting her eyes towards the wall, Clarke replied weakly, "Go on then, get it over with – kill me. I'm not afraid to die – just make it quick."

"Arrrgghh!" Lexa growled in frustration, returning the knife back into it's sheath. "What do you want from me Clarke?" she asked, a hint of desperation in her voice.

Clarke sniffed. "I want you to set me free from this prison cell."

"Where will you go if I set you free?"

"I don't know…into the forest again I suppose. I can fend for myself, you know."

"No you can't Clarke. The Ice Nation warriors will hunt you down and kill you," Lexa explained impatiently, as if speaking to a child.

Clarke's shoulders slumped as she stared blankly at the wall in front of her. "So what? If they kill me, they kill me. I'm a murderer – I deserve death." She continued to sob gently, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Lexa swallowed thickly as she stared wide-eyed at the blonde in front of her. She stepped closer and took Clarke's manacled hands in her own. Clarke flinched at this, as if anticipating being struck again by the woman. But Lexa said warmly, "Oh Clarke, don't say that. You don't deserve death. You're an amazing woman. You killed those Mountain Men because you had to. You did it to save your people. You did it all without me. You won! I'm so proud of you!" Her green eyes searched Clarke's eyes for a slightest flicker of a positive response to her kind words.

Clarke's eyes met emerald green eyes briefly. Lexa felt she'd recognised a flicker of acknowledgement there. But then she averted her eyes again. It seemed clear that Clarke still did not forgive her and wanted her to continue to suffer.

"Please, let me go," Clarke pleaded.

"Clarke, I will not let you leave Polis without an armed escort. It's dangerous out there. I won't let you fall into the hands of Queen Nia. I told you war is brewing and that I need you. I care about you. I know you don't believe me – but I do. I won't let any harm come to you – do you understand that?"

Clarke's resolve softened in response to this unexpected kindness and warmth from the ordinarily cold, harsh and uncaring Commander. She'd expected Lexa's anger to flare in response to her defiance. She hadn't expected her to adopt this level of kindness. But she couldn't deny the hatred and distrust she held for the other woman.

"We've been through a lot together, you and I. You even saved my life once. Do you remember when we were running away from that gorilla? I fell over and told you to carry on without me. But you didn't, you helped me, even though I slowed you down and–"

"Anyone would have done that," Clarke interjected.

"Would they? Not everyone would have done that." Letting go of Clarke's hands, Lexa stepped back a couple of paces. She sighed loudly. "Look Clarke, you have two choices – either stay locked up here as my prisoner or stay here in a comfortable room as my guest. It's your choice, what will it be?"

Clarke remained silent for a moment, her mind racing. Part of her wanted to forgive Lexa and yield to her kindness and hospitality. She'd only been locked-up for what must have been a few hours, yet it felt like an eternity. She was tired after the journey to Polis with Roan – a journey in which she'd been roughly restrained, gagged and hooded. Her hands were aching, having been chained to the wall.

Furthermore, she hadn't eaten all day. Yet there was still a part of her that wanted to teach Lexa a lesson. She knew she'd struck a nerve with the Commander. She suspected that Lexa felt guilty about her betrayal of the Sky People. She had tested Lexa's dedication to her and her people. She just couldn't quite find it in her heart for forgive the Commander and to relent to her wishes.

With a sigh and a dismissive wave of her hand, Lexa turned to leave. "I haven't got time for this Clarke. I've said everything I wanted to say. I even told you I was sorry for leaving you at Mount Weather – and I meant it – I really meant it. I've offered you my hospitality. I even saved your life, without a word of thanks from you. If you want to stay locked-up here, then that's fine by me."

There was a part of Clarke that wanted to shout after Lexa and ask her to release her, to give in to her. But there was also another part of her that refused to give in to the traitorous leader. The latter part of her got the better of her and she remained silent. Clarke was left on her own again, as Lexa strode briskly out of the prison cell.

* * *

The cell door opened with a clunking sound and Clarke's head spun around to see a guard enter. Without saying a word, he placed a bowl of something on the floor – soup perhaps; with a chunk of bread, together with a jug of water. Clarke's stomach had been rumbling and aching with hunger. Her mouth and throat were dry with thirst. She let out of sigh of relief as the guard unlocked the manacles that bound her hands against the wall. She rubbed her aching wrists, having been chained to the wall for what must have been hours. The muscles in her thighs ached with the effort of having to stand all day.

She watched as the guard exited the cell. It must have been some time during the night, as the only source of illumination in the cell was a torch burning in a sconce set into the wall just beyond the bars.

Falling to her knees, she grabbed the bread in both hands and devoured it greedily. She seized the jug of water and took long gulps of the refreshing liquid. When she had finished, she lay down on the hard floor, exhausted, before falling into a fitful slumber.

* * *

Clarke's eyes fluttered open as they came into contact with the rays of daylight that streamed into her cell. She rubbed her eyes and focused, only to see her nemesis, Lexa, staring down at her.

"Good morning Clarke," she said without emotion. "I think we can dispense with the restraints from now on. We need to learn to trust one another. This is my way of…" she trailed off as Clarke shot to her feet and glowered at her. "As I said Clarke," she continued with a slight quiver of anxiety in her tone. "We need to trust–"

Lexa was cut short as Clarke came hurtling towards her, slamming her bodyweight against her. She brought Lexa crashing to the floor with a roar.

"You bitch! You bitch!" Clarke screamed, as she straddled the prostate Commander. Her fists rained blows down on her. Clarke grunted with the effort as she continued her assault on Lexa.

"Clarke, Clarke – please stop!" Lexa protested, as she tried to shield herself from Clarke's attacks.

There was nothing she could say that would cause Clarke's fury to abate. Clarke let out a grunt of pain as she felt a blow to her stomach as Lexa kicked her. Lexa reached out with her hands and spun Clarke round to bring her down onto her back. Lexa leapt on top of Clarke and used her hands to pin Clarke's flailing arms to the floor.

"Gona! Gona! Gona!" Lexa yelled. _Warrior!_ _Warrior! Warrior!_

Clarke heard the door to the cell fly open. Lexa sprang to her feet as strong arms gripped Clarke her from behind. She was then dragged along the floor away from Lexa. Clarke did not resist as the burly guard manacled her, once again, to the wall. She just maintained her hostile stare towards Lexa. The Commander tentatively touched her face, assessing the damage done by the feral blonde. Clarke grinned as she saw bruises forming on Lexa's face.

Some time after Lexa and the guard had withdrawn from the cell, Clarke began to panic. Realisation came flooding into Clarke's brain as she considered the fact that the guard had not unchained Clarke. _How am I going to sleep tonight? Lexa, the bitch, must have told the guard to leave me chained to the wall – for punishment_. Clarke shuddered at the thought. She needed to relieve herself, but her sense of dignity would not allow her to soil herself.

"Gona! Gona! Breik ai au!" Clarke screamed. _Warrior!_ _Warrior! Let me go!_

No-one came.

Clarke's bladder ached with the strain of having to stop herself from peeing. Her stomach ached with hunger and her mouth was dry. She groaned. It was a bad idea to attack Lexa, but it felt so good at the time. She was unable to hold back any longer. Clarke sighed with a combination of relief and irritation, as she felt the warm liquid trickle down her leg and into her pants.

* * *

Clarke drifted in and out of consciousness. Whenever she'd fall asleep, she would awaken soon afterwards. Her wrists ached as the cold metal dug into her flesh. In fact, her whole body seemed to ache. The effort to remain stood with her hands up was excruciating. She groaned at her own tiredness – she desperately needed to sleep. She hoped the guard would return soon and set her wrists free.

There was the sound of grinding metal as the door to the cell swung open. She sensed someone standing right behind her and spun round to see who it was.

It was Lexa.

The Commander's face was contorted with seething rage. "You went too far Clarke," she hissed. "I offered you trust and better conditions for yourself – and you attacked me! I think all that time you spent wondering around the woods has driven you mad!"

 _Perhaps I went to far_. But she just couldn't hold back the anger that had surged within her. She'd been captured and imprisoned by the traitorous Commander. Clarke averted her gaze and looked down towards the floor.

"Look at me Clarke when I'm talking to you!" Lexa ordered. She wrinkled her nose and wafted her hand in front of her face. "You stink Clarke."

Clarke slowly turned her head to meet the Commander's icy stare. She was holding something in her hand. It looked like something made of brown leather. Lexa shifted slightly and Clarke swallowed hard as she realised what it was. It had a thick brown handle with several thin strips of leather branching out of it. It was some kind of whip and Clarke understood what Lexa intended to use it for.

"I've had enough of you Clarke. If you want to be treated harshly – I'll treat you harshly!" she blasted, gesticulating wildly with the whip in her hand. "I show you kindness and respect and how to you repay me? You spit in my face and hit me! I've had enough of your insolence. It's time someone showed you some tough love!"

" _What do you want from me?_ " Clarke groaned in anguish.

Lexa placed one hand on her hip and as she gently swished the tails of the whip from side to side. She paced the cell, her emerald eyes never leaving Clarke. "I'll tell you what I want, Clarke. I want you to stay here, in Polis, as my guest. But before you can do that, we need to establish a mutual sense of trust. You need to agree to become my subject. You need to bow before me and call me _Heda_."

Despite her sense of imminent punishment, Clarke let out a contemptuous laugh. "I will _never_ bow to you – so go float yourself!" she snarled through clenched teeth.

Lexa snorted. "Oh, I will break you Clarke. Sooner or later, I will break you. It's just a matter of time. So why don't you make life easier for yourself – bow before me and promise to serve me!"

Clarke glowered at the angry commander. "I'll bow before you – but only when you admit that you were wrong."

Lexa narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean Clarke?"

"Confess to me that you were wrong – that you made a mistake at Mount Weather. Tell me that you regret giving the order for your army to retreat. _Then_ I'll serve you!" Clarke snapped her head back towards the wall. Her chest heaved rapidly as she drew air in laboured, ragged breaths. Her body trembled as a mixture of fear and anger coursed through her.

"I did _not_ make a mistake at Mount Weather. How dare you question my judgement as commander. _I'm_ in control here – not _you!_ " Lexa screamed, her voice shaking with rage. Lexa cracked the whip impulsively, the harsh swishing sound made Clarke's body shake involuntarily.

"Jok – Yu!" Clarke seethed. _Fuck – You!_ "Admit that you were wrong Lexa!" Clarke wailed. "Admit it!" She was shaking uncontrollably with emotion. She burst into tears and wailed with deep, wracking sobs. "Admit that you were wrong!" she managed through her crying, as hot tears streamed down her cheeks.

Her whole body tensed and shook in anticipation of the whip's leather tails striking her back. Her spurious movements caused her sore wrists additional pain as she moved against the manacles. _Will Lexa strip off my shirt first – or just whip me fully clothed?_ She cried even more at the thought of the pain that was about to come.

Despite the sense of dread that shivered up her spine, Clarke determined that she would not give in to Lexa. She would not submit until the deceitful bitch admitted she'd been wrong.

Clarke waited – but the flogging never came.

"Lexa?" she ventured.

Silence.

Clarke gingerly turned her head – Lexa had gone.


	3. Chapter 3

A guard came and released Clarke from her prison cell. She was led outside, hands still bound, by the guard and Lexa. The sun was now low in the sky and it dazzled Clarke momentarily. She shielded her eyes with her manacled hands. They walked silently through the marketplace, which had been thriving with activity before. Now it was deserted and quiet.

"Where are you taking me?" Clarke spat.

"You will find out soon," Lexa replied flatly.

The tall, round tower rose towards the sky in front of them. She was in awe of the structure, having never seen such a construction. They eventually reached the base of the tower, without speaking a word. They entered the tower. Three burly looking grounders stood next to what looked like a wheel. Clarke assumed it was some sort of mechanism to power the elevator, which would enable them to ascend the tower.

She was ushered into a small compartment, which she assumed was the elevator. They closed the doors and the compartment rose upwards. It took several minutes before the compartment finally stopped. She assumed that she was now on one of the top floors, judging by the time she spent in the compartment. The guard hefted the doors open, revealing some sort of lobby area, into which they entered.

They stopped when they reached a door. Lexa turned to face Clarke. "Clarke, I have arranged for you to stay in a room in the tower. You will still be bound, but I think it is better than being chained to a wall in a prison cell."

The guard opened the door and Clarke was ushered in. The room was an improvement on the cell she'd occupied before – and much bigger. There was an open window on the far side, with widely spaced metal bars. Light curtains shifted in the gentle breeze. There were two battered looking, armchairs in the middle of the room. Next to the chairs was a small table. Plain, tired looking rugs adorned the floor. There were several metal stands around the room, which held several lit candles.

Lexa stood in the middle of the room. "I would prefer it if you stayed as my guest. As you can see, we can be rather accommodating." She gestured towards the interior of the room with a sweep of her hand. "But as you are determined to fight with me…" Lexa began, before trailing off.

There was a metal ring attached to the wall next to the bed. A long chain was attached to the ring. On the end of the chain was another, larger metal ring – a collar. Clarke swallowed hard as she realised its purpose.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way Clarke. But if you act like an animal – I'll treat you like an animal," said Lexa, as she picked up the collar. She nodded to the guard who roughly dragged Clarke towards her.

"Let go of me!" Clarke snarled as she struggled, but the guard kept a firm grip on her. "You bitch!" she growled, as Lexa secured the collar around Clarke's neck and locked it into place.

"I'm sorry I have to do this. If you would just–" Lexa began, but was cut short as Clarke spat at her. The saliva caught her in the face and Lexa grimaced, as she wiped it from her cheek with a sigh. "I wish you wouldn't do that Clarke."

The angry blonde just glared menacingly at Lexa for a moment. She tugged at the collar around her neck and the chain fixed to the wall, in vain. "Arrrggghhhh!"

The Commander circled Clarke briefly, regarding her as if she was a restrained wild animal she had just caught. She was about to say something, but thought better of it. Satisfied that Clarke was suitably bound, she turned to the guard and said, "Taim na bants." _Let's go._ Lexa turned on her heal and departing from the room.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Clarke yelled, tugging uselessly at her bonds as they left.

"Ai nou na teik yu bants nowe Klark," Lexa muttered darkly under her breath, as she walked through the door. _I'm never going to let you go Clarke._

* * *

Clarke rolled over on the bed and sighed with boredom. It had been three days and she hadn't had a visit from the Commander. Not that she was missing Lexa,quite the opposite in fact. She was tired of fighting, although she didn't want to give in too easily to Lexa.

It was now late in the day and the sun outside cast long shadows across the room with it's golden light. It was frustrating to not be able to move freely around the room – to be able to look out of the window. She lifted her hand to the metal collar around her neck, as if to check that it was still there. But she had to admit that it was an improvement to her previous accommodation.

Clarke sat up with a start as the door opened – it was Lexa. As always, her hair was impeccably braided. Black war paint adorned her face, in her unique intimidating pattern. The war paint seemed to confirm that she was a warrior, as well as the Commander. She wore black leather attire, but no armour.

Lexa moved gracefully towards the foot of Clarke's bed and stopped, her hands clasped behind her back. The two women remained still as they silently regarded each other.

Clarke's lips parted and her heartbeat quickened, as her eyes drank in the Commander in all her glory. _She's beautiful_. She hated the fact that she still had feelings for the woman who had betrayed her. Lexa seemed to have the ability to light a flame of arousal within her. Yet at the same time she instinctively felt a shiver down her spine. She still held mistrust towards the Commander. She could have started a relationship with her – but not now. Lexa had shown her true colours – she couldn't be trusted.

She hated her.

She loved her.

"Monin hou Heda," said Clarke with a sarcastic lilt to her voice. _Welcome back Commander._

Lexa remained poker-faced, despite Clarke's use of Trigedasleng. "Shopta Klark?" she replied. _How are you Clarke?_

"Pis, Heda," Clarke replied. _Angry, Commander_. She scuttled across the bed, the chain rattling as she did so. She sat down on the edge, careful not to knock over the wooden bucket, which she was using as a chamber pot. A thin smile formed on her lips as a devilish plan formed in her mind.

"Moba sen in bilaik Klark," Lexa replied flatly. _Sorry to hear that Clarke_.

Clarke frowned, not quite understanding what Lexa had just said – she didn't really care.

"Why are you here?" Clarke asked, without looking at the other woman. "I was beginning to think you were actually going to leave me in peace."

"I gave you three days to consider your situation. I'm here to see if you've come to accept my terms."

Clarke remained silent, staring at the floor.

"Clarke? Have you made a decision?"

The blonde remained silent.

"Clarke?" Still there was no response from the blonde. Lexa walked closer to the other woman. "Did you hear what I said Clarke?"

"Loud and clear Commander!" Clarke growled under her breath. She shot to her feet and brought the bucket up to waist height.

Lexa's eyes widened in shock as she realised what was about to happen. "Clarke, no–" she gasped.

With one swift motion, Clarke threw the contents of the bucket at Lexa. The Commander's face, hair and clothes were drenched in her urine. She giggled as she feigned a look of regret. "Oh dear, I am sorry, I seem to have messed up your war paint Commander," she jeered sarcastically.

Lexa's face formed into a mask of pure rage, her face the colour of puce. Her breathing became heavy, as her eyes bored into Clarke's. "Now you've gone too far!" she hissed as she vainly attempted to wipe away the fowl smelling liquid that dripped from her face.

Clarke beamed at her small victory. She laughed as she regarded the Commander, now soaked in her own waste. "Now who's the one who smells?"

Lexa took a few steps closer towards Clarke. The blonde was unprepared for the gloved fist that slammed into her jaw. She saw black dots in front of her eyes and felt momentarily dizzy. The bucket clattered to the floor. She was stunned by the blow, but soon regained her composure. She touched her damaged lip and examined the blood on her fingertips. Her lips curled in self-appreciative amusement. She sneered, staring in silence at Lexa, as if daring her to strike her a second time.

"You're disgusting Clarke! You think that my people are savages. Just look at you! You're like a wild animal. What happened to the Clarke I once knew? What happened to that wonderful, intelligent, resourceful woman I respected so much?"

Clarke stepped forward, as far as her chain would allow. She jutted her chin upwards in defiance. "She died at Mount Weather when she was betrayed by her friend – someone she respected and trusted," she said darkly. "I'm her evil twin, _Wanheda_ , the mass murderer!"

"Stop this Clarke! Stop it! You're behaving like a child!" Lexa barked.

The Commander almost trembled with anger. It took all she had to stop herself from unleashing her rage on the unruly woman in front of her. But if she hit her again, it would reinforce Clarke's hatred towards her. She took a long, calming breath before turning on her heel and storming out of the room.

* * *

Whilst making her way back to her personal chambers, Lexa was intercepted by Titus as he walked along the corridor in the opposite direction.

" _Heda,_ " said Titus, bowing his head slightly.

"Titus," Lexa replied curtly without stopping.

"Why are you wet _Heda_?" Titus enquired behind her.

Lexa turned around to meet his gaze. This was a conversation she did not want. She was eager to freshen up and change her clothes after her encounter with Clarke.

"Is this Clarke's doing?" Titus asked solemnly as he gestured with his hand.

Lexa took a deep breath and averted her eyes to the floor. "Yes, Titus, is was Clarke."

Titus could barely contain his rage. "Why do you put up with this _Heda?_ Clarke treats you with total disrespect, yet you continue to support her. You should kill _Wanheda_ now – take her power – before Queen Nia does," he growled.

Lexa could feel her own anger bubbling within her. She fought to contain her emotions as she responded, "Titus, I will not give up on Clarke. I believe in her – I must help her!" She averted her eyes, a look of anguish on her face. "I'm the reason she's like this. I did this to her," she said sorrowfully.

"You cannot blame yourself for this _Heda_. You did what was right at Mount Whether – you made a decision that saved many lives. Clarke has gone mad – you can't do anything more for her."

"Yes, Titus, I believe I made the right choice at Mount Weather." Her shoulders slumped. "But I can't help blaming myself for the pain I caused Clarke."

" _Heda_ , please, do not doubt yourself. You did what was right. You saved the deaths of many of our warriors. Now, you saved Clarke from Queen Nia's forces. You offered her safety and hospitality and this is how she repays you." He shook his head in disbelief. "If it was anyone else, you"d have punished them or killed them for the way she treats you."

"I would never harm Clarke," Lexa insisted, her eyes burning into Titus'.

Titus grimaced. "Everything you do elevates her, why?"

"Clarke elevates herself – she's special."

Titus sighed, as if resigned to Lexa's stubborn refusal to let Clarke go. "I hope you know what you're doing," he said, before striding off.

* * *

The next day, Clarke lay on her bed, gazing inertly at the ceiling. The door opened and someone walked in. She knew who it would be and decided to not even look at the Commander. Several minutes seemed to go by without a spoken word. _Was it really Lexa? She normally would have said something by now_.

The blonde looked up and rested on her elbows. The Commander was slumped in an a battered armchair in the middle of the room, gazing intently at her. After a few minutes, she stood up and walked over to the bed. Clarke shuffled to the side of the bed and sat down. She was curious as to what the other woman would do next. Without another word, Lexa sat down on the bed next to her.

Clarke gave a derisive snort. "Are you sure you want to get so close to me Heda? Aren't you afraid I might do something stupid, like attack you?"

Lexa shook her head slowly. "No, I'm used to having your bodily fluids on my face."

Clarke studied the woman's face intently, before she broke into spontaneous laughter. She was soon joined by Lexa, who laughed along with her captive.

As their laughter subsided, Lexa's facial expression sobered. She pushed a hand through her hair and let out a long breath. "I'm sorry about this Clarke. I never meant for things to get so out-of-hand."

The blonde scoffed. "Oh, you mean to tell me you're apologising now?" she asked mockingly. "May I ask what, exactly, you are apologising for?" She tapped her forefinger against her palm, as if running through a checklist. "Is it, one – the kidnapping?" She tapped a separate finger against her palm, as if to count each point. "Two – the imprisonment? Three – the physical abuse?" Her face became stern. "Or maybe my favourite, four – abandoning me and my people at Mount Weather?"

Lexa's jaw tightened. "I'm sorry for all of those things, I truly am. I never meant for this to happen." She studied Clarke through narrowed eyes. "Why do you provoke me so much? If you weren't so stubborn, none of this would have happened and you'd be at Camp Jaha, safe, with your people."

"Well, now _I'm_ sorry – sorry for being so fucking determined. For not giving up. For being–" said Clarke through gritted teeth.

"Enough!" The Commander raised her hand and cut her off. "I've heard this before. I no longer wish to play your foolish games."

Clarke feigned surprise. "Oh! This is all some little game is it? Please let me know when its your turn to by chained to a wall and slapped!" she spat.

The Commander's emerald green eyes darkened with pain. "I hate seeing you like this, I really do. There's not a day that goes by when I don't regret walking away from you at that cursed mountain."

Clarke's lips smiled faintly as hope fluttered inside her. "You mean you admit that you were wrong about Mount Weather."

"No, no I didn't say that." Lexa swallowed hard before continuing, "I'm sorry I walked away from you at Mount Weather. I made a decision at that moment that saved the lives of my people – three hundred people to be exact. Who knows how many more lives were saved because I accepted a deal without having to go to war." Her eyes searched Clarke's for a response. Having been met by a half sneer from the blonde, she continued, desperation quivering in her voice. "You know what the _Maunon_ are capable of. The acid fog, their guns and missiles–"

Clarke cut the brunette off with a derisive snort. A wave of anger rushed through her. "You don't need to remind me of what the _Maunon_ are capable of. We were both there when that missile landed on _Tondisi_ ," she hissed. "That's why I had to act. It wasn't just about saving forty nine of my people. It was about both of our people from the tyranny of Mount Weather, once and for all." She jabbed an accusing finger at the other woman. "Something that _you_ were too afraid to do."

The Commander remained silent and just scowled at the angry blonde, as she continued her bitter tirade.

"You made an agreement. When you broke that agreement you lost the trust of my people – you lost _my_ trust and respect. Didn't you think of the consequences for one moment? You denied your warriors a victory. Now the Ice Nation thinks that you're weak and is exploiting that," Clarke explained levelly. "When you walked away, you may have saved the lives of your people – _but you didn't solve the problem_. They would have continued to capture your people and turn them into reapers. The cycle would have continued. They would have continued to perform surgery on your people and–"

"I know Clarke, I'm sorry," Lexa interjected, her head buried in her hands. "Please believe me – I had no choice."

"That's bullshit," Clarke snapped. "There's always a choice."

Lexa's lips curled into a sneer. "I will always make decisions that safeguard my people. Always!"

The blonde sighed as she pressed a hand to her forehead. "I know. I know." She fixed her eyes on the brunette. "We're both the same, you and I – we both want what's best for our people."

Lexa nodded thoughtfully. "You're right."

"But if I was the commander," said Clarke, "I would have honoured our deal."

"Alright, alright. I understand," said Lexa calmly. "Can we just agree to disagree?"

"I suppose we'll have to."

"I'm fed up with all of this. I'm truly sorry for everything I've done to wrong you. But know this – I care about you very much." She turned her head and stared at the blonde. "Let me make it up to you. We can get through this together, I promise. Just give me a chance."

Clarke shook her head. "It's too late Lexa – I'm broken. I'm nineteen years old, and yet I've been responsible for more deaths than anyone should bear. I don't know if I'll ever be normal again," she said glumly, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Clarke, please, I know you still hate me, but please believe me when I say I'm sorry. I hope some day you'll be able to forgive me. But for now, stay here in Polis as my guest – please." She placed her hand on Clarke's arm. "You can stay here as long as you like. You can do whatever it takes to get better," she smiled, looking into her glistening blue eyes for some sort of response.

"It's no use, I can't stop the pain I feel inside. Every time I close my eyes I see their faces – the people I've killed. Death follows me everywhere. This world is better off without me," said Clarke solemnly as she stared blankly in front of her.

"No Clarke, you're a wonderful young woman. You just need time to recover and live again. Let me help you – please!"

"When I was alone in the woods, I felt a sense of freedom. There was nothing around me to remind me of all the bad things I'd done. It was just me surrounded by natural beauty, living off the land, just like generations of people before me," said Clarke, with a slight laugh as she recalled her memories.

"I can help you," insisted Lexa. "You just need to put the past behind you and move on. Immerse yourself in things you enjoy doing. The pain _will_ get better, I promise."

Clarke's forehead furrowed. "What can I do Lexa?"

"You can do anything you want Clarke," Lexa replied. "I'm the Commander of the twelve clans – I can make things happen for you. We can teach you to live off the land – skills that have been passed down through generations. You can do so much here. You can learn horse riding, hunting, sword fighting – sword _making_ if you fancy that. There's so many things you can do. I hear you've been trained in healing. You can train with our _fisas_ here in Polis. You can learn arts and crafts–"

"I like art," Clarke interrupted.

"You like art? Well then, I will see to it that you're supplied with everything you need."

A ghost of a smile flickered on the blonde's lips. It felt like so long since she'd indulged in her hobby. Although, the last time she had done so was when she'd been incarcerated aboard the Ark.

 _Perhaps Lexa's right_ , _maybe I just need to spend my time doing things I enjoy – take my mind off the past? Yes, maybe I will take up the Commander's offer after all._

"I promise that you can return to your people whenever you want to. You would be escorted by my guards – for protection."

"I don't want to go back there – not now. Seeing their faces just reminds me of Mount Weather…of death."

"Then stay here, with me, for as long as you like," said Lexa, giving Clarke's hand a squeeze.

Clarke nodded her agreement. "Alright, I'll do it," she said softly.

"What? You agree to stay with me as my guest?" asked Lexa excitedly.

Clarke nodded.

"Oh, that's wonderful Clarke!"

"So, does this thing come off now?" Clarke touched the collar around her neck.

"As long as you promise that you won't attack me or any of my people."

"I promise," said Clarke.

"People die when we fight. Let's work together from now on and enjoy peace between our people."

"Yes, you're right Lexa."

"I'll arrange to send riders to Camp Jaha, to let them know you're safe and that you're staying here for a while. I'll also invite your mother and Marcus Kane here, so we can discuss a peace treaty between our people."

"Thank you."

Lexa reached out and held Clarke's shoulder. "Welcome to Polis Clarke," she said. Lexa got up and opened the door. She called out to the guard, "Gona, breik em au." _Warrior, release her_.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun sank lower in the sky, as nightfall approached, casting long shadows across the room. The doors swung open, startling Clarke and causing her to sit up on the bed. A teenage girl entered, acknowledging Clarke with a curt nod. With a lighted taper in her hand, the girl went about the room, lighting various candles. Golden light bathed the room.

After the grounder girl had left, Clarke allowed herself to drift into a fitful sleep. However, her hopes of peaceful night's sleep were dashed, as the double doors swung open again. Two young grounder girls entered, one carrying an urn of hot water, the other carrying a basket containing towels and other things. They nervously spoke to Clarke, "We have come to prepare you _Klark com Skaikru_. _Heda_ wishes you to bathe."

Clarke sighed, feeling tired. She waved her hand dismissively. "Can you come back tomorrow morning? I'm feeling rather tired," she said, lifting her hand to stifle a yawn.

The girls stiffened, eyeing each other nervously. "Please _Wanheda_ ," one of them pleaded. " _Heda_ will punish us if you do not bathe." They averted their gaze from Clarke, as if it was an offence to initiate eye contact with her, let alone argue with her.

Despite her tiredness, Clarke would not let these girls get into trouble on her behalf. Reluctantly, she got up off the bed and walked towards them and smiled. "Alright," she said, managing a tight smile. Seeing them waiting expectantly, Clarke took their cue and stripped off her dirty clothes, until she was standing naked.

The girl with the pitcher of hot water, filled the cast iron bath. Meanwhile, the other girl laid towels upon the bed. One of the girls added a vial of liquid to the bath. As Clarke approached the bath, she detected a wonderful, floral scent. It reminded Clarke of the smell of some of a lovely flowers she'd seen and smelled in the forests around Arcadia.

Clarke lowered herself into the bath and enjoyed the relaxing feeling of the hot water and the beautiful perfume. The girls wasted no time and, using cloths, began in earnest to scrub and clean Clarke from top to bottom. Clarke closed her eyes and enjoyed the attention.

When Clarke sensed the girls were no longer scrubbing her clean. She opened her eyes and stepped out of the bath. She raised her eyebrows when she saw the murky colour of the once-clear water. She was then dried with towels as she stood. The other girl put a comfortable robe around her.

It felt good to be this clean, after having roughed it in the wild for several weeks. It was also nice to receive some tender loving care from another human being. Clarke had enjoyed living off the land, fending for herself, but now it was time to enjoy the finer things of life, she decided.

One of the girls produced a pair of scissors. Clarke gulped, instinctively clutching her unruly shock of hair. The girl indicated towards a chair. Clarke seated herself, allowing the girl to snip her hair. It took the girl some time to cut through the unruly mass. When the girl had finished, she proceeded to brush Clarke's hair.

The girl tugged and twisted the blonde's hair. She frowned, wondering what the girl was doing. She saw the girl had an assortment of ties, which she used to fasten her hair in place. _They're braiding my hair!_ Clarke had not been expecting this and secretly hoped this procedure would not take too long – she was famished. She needn't have worried, as the girl was skilled and experienced; her hands moved swiftly and expertly.

When the girl had finished, she led Clarke towards a mirror hanging on a wall. The mirror had a lovely gilded frame. Clarke gasped at her own reflection. Her blonde hair was cut to just below her shoulders and was now beautifully and stylishly braided. This was a world of difference to how her hair had been moments before. She chuckled to herself when she saw the loose strands of blonde hair scattered on the floor around her.

Clarke watched in amazement, as one of the girls lifted up a beautiful white dress. "This is for you _Klark kom Skaikru_. _Heda_ wishes you to wear it."

Clarke furrowed her brow – she had not been expecting such lavish treatment. She marvelled at how, only moments before, she had been chained to a prison wall; Lexa's knife brushing her cheek. It had been some time since Clarke had seen such fine clothes and it delighted her. _What's Lexa up to? What does she have in mind for this evening?_

The girls helped her put the dress on, which fitted perfectly. Clarke half expected the outfit to come with sturdy leather boots. Instead, she admired elegant brown leather sandals. She gasped at her reflection in the mirror. She was clean, groomed and wearing beautiful clothes. The dress clung to her body and was rather revealing. It was such a huge contrast to how she'd looked only hours before.

The two girls smiled at her. "I hope you like it _Klark kom Skaikru_ ," said one of the girls.

Clarke smiled back. "It's lovely. Thank you."

" _Heda_ is waiting for you, please come with us," said one of the girls, as she gently took Clarke's arm and steered her towards the door. They walked past a guard standing by Clarke's room, across the lobby towards a set of opposing double doors.

A guard stood at the doors. He gave the girls a curt nod, before knocking on the door a couple of times.

"Enter," came the response from the other side.

The guard opened the door and ushered Clarke inside as the servant girls withdrew.

* * *

Clarke gingerly stepped into room that was much larger than the one she had just left. She gasped as she took in the beauty of the candlelit room. She supposed this was the Commander's suite, where Lexa stayed.

Beautiful, intricately woven tapestries hung from the walls. Hand-woven rugs with beautiful patterns were scattered across the floor. A large wooden bed lay in the middle of the room against the far wall. Sumptuous white furs adorned the bed. The headboard and tailboards were intricately carved.

There was a table in the middle of the room, large enough for about four people. Lexa sat at the table, on a high-backed wooden chair. Gone was the intimidating war paint. Her dark brown hair was beautifully braided, as usual. She wore a long, short sleeved, emerald green dress, which revealed her arm tattoo. The dress was exquisitely embroidered; finished with green bows and white lace. It struck Clarke, as being reminiscent of the dresses worn by affluent women of nineteenth century Europe. Clarke was impressed by her elegance and beauty. It took her breath away just to look at her.

Lexa beamed as Clarke approached the table. "Hello Clarke," she said. "I must say, you look rather...lovely." Her eyes held Clarke's as she took a seat.

Clarke felt her cheeks getting hot. "Thank you Lexa. You're looking rather lovely yourself."

Lexa acknowledged the compliment with a curt nod. "I almost didn't recognise you – you look so different! My girls did a good job on you!"

Clarke blinked rapidly and bit her bottom lip. "Yes...yes, they did."

Lexa clapped her hands twice. A couple of guards stepped towards the table, holding plates of steaming hot food. Clarke was starving, having eaten nothing all day. Her mouth watered at the smell of the delicious food. She waited eagerly, as a grounder sliced the meat in front of them, while another served vegetables.

"Help yourself Clarke," said Lexa, when the Grounders had finished serving, gesturing with a fork in her hand.

Needing no further encouragement, Clarke eagerly set upon the food before her. The food tasted delicious and was the best she'd had in a long time. Clarke almost forgot she had company, having spent so much time on her own, fending for herself. She suddenly became consciously aware of Lexa and looked up, her mouth full of food.

Lexa's face beamed with a broad smile, which Clarke was not used to seeing. "I think you like the food Clarke," she said, spearing a piece of meat with her fork, before raising it to her mouth.

Clarke giggled. "Oh, it's lovely Lexa. Thank you so much," she gushed. "What is it by the way?"

"You're welcome Clarke," she said warmly. "You're my special guest and I'll see to it that you enjoy your stay with us in Polis." Her forest green eyes remained focused on Clarke, regarding her with curious interest. "It's wild boar by the way."

Clarke nodded in response. _Lexa's going a long way to impress me. What are her motives? Does she treat all her guests as well as this?_ She recalled their kiss in Lexa's tent. A plausible motive for this lavish treatment sprung to mind. _I think I'm on a date_. But rather than feeling slighted or apprehensive, Clarke enjoyed the attention. Previous ill feelings towards her host were now forgotten. But she would remain cautious for now.

Lexa clicked her fingers. " _Souda Beja_."

A grounder bearing a pitcher of drink approached the table. He poured a dark red coloured beverage into clay cups for Lexa and Clarke, before withdrawing.

Clarke peered into her cup, tentatively lifting it towards her mouth and giving it a sniff. She raised her eyebrows. Finally, she took a sip of the drink. "Mmm," Clarke responded, licking her lips in satisfaction. "This is nice - what is it?"

"It's wine Clarke."

Clarke's eyebrows furrowed and then released. "Oh, I know – the alcoholic drink made from fermented grape juice. We never had this aboard the Ark."

"Yes," Lexa answered. "I'm glad you like it. We have our own vineyard, here, at Polis. So we tend to drink it quite often. It's rather strong, so make sure you sip it carefully."

Lexa continued to watch with a bemused smile on her face, as Clarke devoured the food set before her. This was to be expected as, after all, she had been living wild for several weeks.

"So, Clarke, what do you think of Polis, so far?"

Clarke's mouth was full of meat, she chewed hastily before replying. "I think it's great. I love the artwork, the tapestries and statues. Art was always an interest of mine on the Ark."

"Oh, really? Well, I think this is something you can explore here, at Polis, during your stay with us. I can arrange for you to spend time with our craftsmen and artists, to learn from them."

Clarke's mouth spread into a wide grin. Her eyes sparkled and gleamed. "I'd like that very much."

"You see, we're not all savages here at Polis, you'll find we're quite civilised," said Lexa. She took a swig from her wine.

Noticing they had both finished eating, Lexa turned to look at the waiting Grounders. She pointed towards their table. This prompted the men to clear away their plates. One of the men held up the pitcher of wine and Lexa nodded. The man refilled their cups.

The wine was beginning to take its effect on Clarke. She was a lot more relaxed and comfortable in Lexa's company. She suspected it was the same for Lexa.

"I must say Clarke," said Lexa, as she dipped her fingers into a wooden finger bowl. "You look rather lovely tonight. The dress looks lovely on you."

Clarke's cheeks heated again and she toyed with one of her braids. "Oh, thank you. I really like the dress. It's been a long time since I wore something as nice as this."

"The dress is one of mine. But it looks so nice on you. I'd like you to keep it Clarke."

Clarke had raised her cup halfway to her lips when she stopped and lowered it again. "I...I...errr...thank you Lexa, that's very kind of you."

Lexa beamed in response. "Don't mention it Clarke."

Lexa tilted her cup slightly, gazing into its contents. "Tell me," she said. "What was life like, living in the sky?" Her eyes flickered upwards towards Clarke.

Clarke's eyes met with Lexa's and she held her gaze for a beat. She watched in fascination as candlelight danced in her emerald eyes. Lexa's metal headpiece also glinted in the candlelight between her eyes. _What did Lexa's headpiece represent?_ The jewellery looked like a cog with twelve projections. _Twelve clans perhaps?_

She took a moment to regard the young Commander. Her full lips pressed together in a slight pout. She wondered what it would feel like to capture those lips with her own. Her pulse rate quickened and her lips parted slightly. _Commander Lexa – you are beautiful!_

"Clarke?"

"Erm…" Clarke squirmed in her seat.

Concern flashed in Lexa's green eyes. "Are you alright Clarke?"

Clarke took a gulp of wine. "Yes, I fine," she answered, the pitch of her voice rising slightly. She drew a calming breath before replying, "Well, technically, we lived _above_ the sky – in space. It might sound rather fantastic, but in actual fact, it got really quite boring. The Ark was quite big once all the other space stations joined together. But I mean, you just couldn't go anywhere and see anything different, you know? And some areas were strictly off-limits."

Lexa narrowed her eyes at Clarke as she talked. Her emerald eyes boring into her own blue eyes; she scarcely blinked. Lexa's mouth opened slightly. Clarke felt a flutter of excitement in her stomach, as the brunette's moist tongue brushed across her lips.

Clarke guessed that the Commander hardly understood what she was saying. But she continued anyway. "I was actually in prison aboard the Ark, just before they sent me to earth. They called it _Sky Box_ , where all the juveniles were kept. I was prisoner 319. It wasn't much fun."

Lexa's eyes widened in shock as she set her cup down on the table. "Really?!"

"Yes. It wasn't my fault Lexa – I didn't do anything wrong. They imprisoned after killing my father." She ran the tip of her finger around the edge of the cup, before looking up at Lexa. "I was imprisoned because of what I knew, about the Ark. They didn't want anyone to know what we knew. It was the same reason they executed my father." Her shoulders slumped. She stared blankly ahead of her. "Anyway, I don't want to go into that topic right now," she said, swallowing thickly.

Lexa nodded sympathetically and decided to change the subject. "Tell me," she said, swirling her wine around her cup. "What does the earth look like from above the sky, in..." she searched for the word before continuing, "In space."

"The earth looks amazing from space. It's like a big sphere suspended in darkness. But it's lit up by the sun." She gesticulated with her hands in an effort to convey the shape of a sphere. "It revolves slowly. It's like green and blue...with white wispy bits – they're the clouds, you see. The green is the land and the blue is the seas and oceans. Did you know that most of the earth's surface actually covered by water?"

"Oh? I didn't know that," replied Lexa, sounding genuinely surprised. "I've heard the rumour that some people believe the earth is round. But I can't see how that would be possible. I mean, wouldn't we all fall off the earth if that was the case?"

Clarke couldn't help but laugh. She didn't mean to mock the Commander, but her words were spoken like a naive child. She found this rather endearing. "It's true! Honestly, I've seen the earth with my own eyes. It's _definitely_ round." She tapped her index finger on the table, as if to emphasise her point.

A grounder servant offered Clarke more wine, but she refused with a wave of her hand. She felt tipsy and wanted to avoid getting drunk or ill. She wasn't used to drinking alcohol.

Lexa took Clarke's cue and also refused more wine. She regarded Clarke with wide-blown pupils. Her mouth fell open. Her fingertips traced the neckline of her dress. Clarke averted her eyes for a beat, as she felt the Commander's eyes drifting up and down her upper body. She felt Lexa's eyes settling on her bosom.

"So, how big is the earth? I mean, this land you see around you, in which my alliance lives – is it much bigger than that?"

"Oh yes, it's much bigger than this land, which people used to call America; and the land you call Ice Nation, which used to be called Canada."

Lexa looked pensive as she considered Clarke's words. "America...Canada," she echoed, having never heard the words before.

"Well, technically it's North America or U.S.A. – United States of America. There's also South America as well – it's a continent..." Clarke stopped as she saw the deepening frown on Lexa's face.

"I live in America!" said Lexa.

"Yes."

"So, do you believe there are other lands out there...other alliances, just like mine?"

Clarke nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I believe there are."

"So it's just the oceans that separate us? We could be invaded at any time by other alliances that we have not encountered yet?"

Clarke allowed her eyes to roam over the young Commander. She studied her beautiful green dress, the way the material seemed to shimmer in the candlelight. _What material is that dress made of?_ She was impressed at the intricacy of the pattern of the white lace finish and the little bows. She'd never seen the Commander looking so…gorgeous. She eyed the large tattoo on her arm and decided she liked it. _Maybe I should have such a tattoo done myself?_ She admired the chestnut brown tresses that spilled over the brunette's tanned shoulders. Her eyes seemed to match the colour of her dress.

Thankfully, the Commander waited patiently for Clarke to answer, as she regarded the blonde with curious green eyes.

"It's possible, yes."

Lexa considered this for a moment, before saying, "Clarke, you are a truly fascinating woman. I could listen to your stories all night. There's so much we can learn from each other. Not just you and I – but our people. It would be foolish for our people to go to war. We need each other." She paused for a moment before continuing. "This brings me to the main reason I wanted to talk to you Clarke."

"Oh?"

"I want to make the Sky People part of my alliance – the thirteenth clan. Your people would become my people. No-one would dare rise up against you, because that would be an act of war against me and my alliance. This would mean lasting peace between our people, Clarke. How does my proposition sound to you?" Lexa studied Clarke's face to monitor her reaction and waited for her to reply.

 _The Sky People – the thirteenth clan?_ Clarke let out a long breath. It seemed like a good idea and was probably the best approach in securing peace for her people. This was especially important at the moment, given the large number of Ice Nation warriors that were roaming nearby. Sure, there were complications. But given the current circumstances, it was the best for her people. She deliberated her answer before replying, "I think it's a good idea Lexa. Would your people agree to such a proposal?"

Lexa rolled her eyes. "Clarke," she said, as if explaining something to a child, "I am Commander of the twelve clans. Whatever I say – goes."

"Yes, but...what about the leaders of the clans, your ambassadors – will they agree?"

"I have already discussed it with my ambassadors, there was some disagreement at first. But eventually they agreed." Lexa made a sweeping gesture with her hand.

Clarke ran a hand through her hair. "What about my mom, the Chancellor, and Kane? What will...what–"

Lexa raised her hand to cut Clarke off. "Don't worry about Abby and Kane. I have dispatched my messengers to Camp Jaha to invite them to Polis to negotiate a peace treaty. They will now be brought to Polis to be part of the initiation ceremony." She smirked. "If they agree."

Clarke sat silently for a moment, the corners of her mouth curling into a smile. _The thirteenth clan. Your people would become my people. No-one would dare rise up against you…But it would mean taking a risk and trusting the Commander._

"So Clarke – do you agree to my proposal?" Lexa tilted her chin upwards towards Clarke.

"Yes, yes I agree."

"I'm glad." Lexa visibly tensed. She glanced around her nervously, as she rubbed the back of her neck. "There's something else Clarke…"

"What's that?"

Lexa brought her focus back to the blonde, her green eyes regarding her with a flicker of anxiety. "I would like _you_ to stay here at Polis, as _Skaikru's_ ambassador. You will stay as my guest – in the special guest suite. Does this sound agreeable to you?"

Clarke pondered Lexa's request for a moment. It sounded like the best approach. She wasn't ready to return to Camp Jaha. She had got used to the idea of staying at Polis, after Lexa's invitation earlier that day. She was curious about the Grounder capital and keen to explore it. Perhaps staying at Polis was the best thing for her now? Being an ambassador would carry certain privileges for her. Also, she wanted to keep an eye on Lexa and be part of any decisions that affected her people. She was keen to ensure any decisions made were in the Sky People's best interests. "Yes," she finally responded.

Lexa smiled. "Good, good – I'm glad you accept. I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay at Polis. As ambassador, you will attend meetings in the throne room, with myself and the other ambassadors. You will have a say in the decisions we make here, at Polis, including those which affect your people. We have so much to learn from each other. There is so much we can learn from you, Clarke. You can help us with your advanced medicine, technology and weaponry. After all, you said so yourself – we could be invaded at any time by other alliances from across the sea."

Clarke stiffened at hearing this: _you can help us with weaponry_. She wanted to tell Lexa she'd be unable to build a musket from ancient times – let alone an modern, advanced assault rifle. But she decided to stay silent on the matter and allow the Commander to continue.

"We can teach you art, horse riding, sword fighting and so much more. You will also need to learn to speak our language. I promise you you'll never get bored. We can do many of these things together, you and I Clarke. We can spar together – you'll love it. I could even make you my second, if you agree to it. You see..."

She paused for a moment and frowned, as if she found the words difficult. Her voice lowered to almost a whisper. "I see you as a friend Clarke. I don't have many people who I can call a friend. Ever since Costia died I've felt so...so...alone."

She turned her gaze away from Clarke, before continuing, "You and I have been through so much together. You saved my life once – I appreciate that. You're not like the rest. You have so much spirit. You're about the same age as me. You're intelligent – a great leader and a great warrior."

Clarke arched an eyebrow – _A great warrior?_ But she allowed Lexa to continue.

"I know..." Lexa gulped, looking down towards the table. "I know you probably still hate me–"

"I don't hate you," Clarke interjected, instinctively placing a hand upon Lexa's.

Lexa flinched at the gesture, but did not remove her hand. She gazed into Clarke's eyes as she listened. "Really?" she said softly.

"Yes – really." Clarke gave Lexa's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I forgive you for Mount Weather and anything else between us. I...I also see you as a friend, Lexa." Clarke narrowed her eyes and the tone of her voice darkened. "But...if you ever betray me again..."

"I won't! I promise!" Lexa said hastily. She batted her eyelashes and smiled broadly. "Thank you Clarke. What you said means so much to me!"

"What you did really hurt me," said Clarke gravely. "But it meant a lot to me when you confessed that what you did was wrong. We need to build trust between us again. It might take some time, but we can work at it."

Lexa averted her eyes to the floor for a moment. "Yes, you're right. It's important that we trust each other, that we maintain our friendship. People die when we fight Clarke."

"You're right, Lexa. Now that I'm going to stay in Polis, that's something we can work on."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to spending more time with you. I think you'll be right at home with us, here, in Polis."

"I hope so Lexa. I'm...I'm sorry I behaved the way I did." She sighed. "I felt so messed up inside, you know?"

Lexa nodded. "I understand. I hope you will find healing here at Polis. Please be assured that if there's anything I can do for you – just let me know?"

"I will."

Lexa stroked her chin contemplatively, as she studied Clarke's face. "I see something of Costia in you Clarke."

"Really?"

"Yes. She was lively and headstrong – just like you. She wouldn't hesitate to disagree with me. She questioned me – just like you do. I liked that about her. But, unlike you – she would always be respectful towards me when we were with others, especially those in positions of command."

Clarke's felt her face reddening. "Oh...errr...sorry about that." She shifted in her seat. "I promise to be more...errr...respectful, when we're with others."

"I truly hope so Clarke."

Clarke decided to change the subject. "Lexa, tell me about Costia. What was she like?"

Lexa smiled at hearing her former lover's name being mentioned. She looked upwards, as if recalling happy memories of her.

"Oh...she was pretty – like you. She had blonde hair – like you. As I said before – she had spirit and she was smart. She was also pretty good with a sword – she could fight!"

"Where did you two meet?"

"We both grew up as children as part of the _Trikru_. We were best friends – inseparable. As I grew older and developed...feelings – I noticed that I didn't feel attracted to boys in our clan, as girls are expected to. Instead, I felt these feelings for Costia...and a few other girls in our village. Of course, I never told anyone about this, as such feelings are not encouraged among our people. I eventually told Costia about how I felt about her. I feared she would feel ashamed of me and no longer wish to be my friend." She paused and played with her hair for a moment. "Well, Costia was delighted and admitted that she felt the same way about me. I was so happy that day. After that, we would kiss each other a lot, in private."

"It sounds like you were both very happy."

"My people soon learned that I had great potential as a warrior. I was eventually made Anya's second – she was the Commander of the _Trikru_. It was a great honour. Then one day a delegation from Polis visited my village. They were looking for _Natblida_ – Nightbloods. I always thought it to be rather strange – to have black blood. But my people told me that it was something special. Well, there were two of us from our village who were _Natblida_. They took us to Polis that day, to train as warriors, so that we might be part of the conclave."

"It must have been exciting for you – chosen to potentially be the next _Heda?_ "

"Oh, it was Clarke – for sure. But, that was one of the saddest days of my life. I cried myself to sleep that night. I couldn't bear to be separated from my precious Costia! I missed her very much!" she said mournfully with a sigh.

Clarke nodded. "Yes, you must have."

"Anyway, I didn't see Costia for several years after that time. I was trained to fight and taught in the school at Polis. I soon made new friends. The day finally came when I, and the other novitiates, had to fight in the conclave. It was a truly horrible day Clarke," she said sadly. "Having made friends with the boys and girls in my conclave – I was then made to fight, and kill, each one. But, I knew it had to be done. One of them, Luna, was a great warrior, but with a kind heart. She fled the conclave. In her first round, she was made to kill her own brother! It really affected her." Lexa shuddered. "I'm glad she left, because she was matched against me in her second round. I'm not sure who would have won that match, Clarke. Now, Luna leads the Boat People, far out to sea."

"I've heard about Luna and the Boat People, from Lincoln."

Lexa nodded, before continuing. "Well, as you can see – I won the conclave and became _Heda_. It was a wonderful day – but an awful day as well. It took me a while to mourn for the _Natblida_ killed that day."

"It must have been awful for you."

"Yes, yes it was," agreed Lexa. "One of the first things I did as Commander, was to bring Costia here to Polis to stay with me. As I said before – attraction to someone of the same sex, was frowned upon by our people. But I was _Heda_ and I didn't care what people thought about us. That same night that Costia came to Polis – I slept with her for the first time. It was the most wonderful day of my life, Clarke." Lexa gave Clarke a quizzical look. "What about your people? Do they tolerate same-sex relationships? Or is it forbidden among your people?"

"I believe it was frowned upon on the earth in the past. But it is now something which is widely accepted. Our people do not mind it at all."

Lexa brightened at hearing this news. "So, do you know of anyone in Arcadia who has such preferences?"

"Well, there's Miller and Bryan – they're a gay couple."

Lexa looked puzzled and Clarke realised that she might not be familiar with such terminology. "They're gay...errr...homosexual. They are men who like other men."

"Oh, I see," said Lexa, eyes brightening at the revelation.

Clarke smiled playfully as she deliberated her next sentence. Normally, she might have held onto this news, about her own sexuality, but the wine had loosened her tongue. She found herself flirting with Lexa a little. She fancied the brunette. Now that she'd forgiven her, she felt it was time to lay her cards on the table, so to speak. "And I'm bisexual."

"Bisexual?" said Lexa, puzzled. "What is bisexual?"

Clarke found herself giggling. "It means I'm attracted to men _and_ women."

Lexa's mouth fell open and her eyes grew big in amazement. "What? You...you like men _and_ women?" she gasped.

"Yes."

"I...I've never heard of such a thing, Clarke. I wouldn't have thought it was possible. I thought people preferred one or the other. I don't know anyone who likes both men _and_ women."

"Oh, it was rather common, on earth, I believe – before the war."

Lexa smiled at Clarke playfully. Her voice adopting a rather sexy air, as she began to flirt with the blonde. "So, Clarke. Tell me. When did you start having feelings for girls?"

Clarke was going to say that it was the moment that Lexa had kissed her in her tent, but thought better of it. "It was when I met Niylah – the girl at the trading station. I had been living in the wilderness for a little while. I was confused, frustrated and angry. After...erm...Mount Weather. I just had all these pent-up emotions and when I saw Niylah, I just knew that I wanted her."

Lexa nodded as she listened. "So Clarke, tell me, have you made love to another woman?" she ventured.

"Yes," said Clarke, grinning proudly. "With Niylah."

"The girl at the trading station?"

"Correct."

Clarke allowed her eyes to scan the room. The luxury and craftsmanship dispelled any aspersions about the Grounders being savages. Her eyes landed on the large, well-crafted wooden bed with it's sumptuous furs. Clarke smiled inwardly to herself. _Yes, even_ that _was possible now that our relationship was warming!_

"Well, I must say Clarke, you are full of surprises. I can't wait to get to know you better." Lexa yawned, despite herself. "I could stay up all night talking to you...my friend. But, it's late, I'm tired and I have a busy day tomorrow. I'm sure you're tired as well Clarke after your...rather eventful day."

"Yes, I am rather tired," admitted Clarke, stifling a yawn herself.

"I will see you tomorrow. I'm not sure when I'll be free – but I'll take time to visit you and see how you are. I'll make sure you're provided with everything you need."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Clarke."

Lexa stood up and Clarke did likewise. They walked across the room toward the door. They stopped, facing each other.

Clarke made an effort to bid Lexa goodnight in _Trigedasleng_ : " _Reshop, Heda._ "

"Goodnight ambassador," Lexa replied, before turning to leave.

Clarke turned and headed towards her room, which was on the floor below.

* * *

The doors were flung open by two guards and Clarke entered the room in which she was staying. Abby Griffin and Marcus Kane looked up as she entered.

Without saying a word, her mom rushed towards her and hugged her tightly.

Clarke broke free of the embrace. "I have something to tell you, and we don't have much time," she said abruptly.

"Wait a minute. Just let me look at you," Abby replied in an exasperated tone.

Kane walked over to Abby and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We'll have plenty of time to catch up once we get back home."

"The Commander's changing the terms of the summit–" Clarke announced.

"Is this because of Mount Weather?" Kane interjected.

"This is because of the Ice Nation," Clarke explained. "They want Lexa dead. They want to take over the coalition."

"That's Lexa's concern, not ours," said Abby stiffly.

Kane turned to face Abby. "No, Abby. If Lexa falls, the Coalition shatters, and there's no way we avoid that war." He turned to face Clarke. "You said there were new terms?"

"We become the thirteenth clan."

Kane and Abby stared at Clarke in shocked silence. Kane turned to face the window and paced the room in contemplation.

"Thirteenth clan? What does that mean, that we follow Lexa?" Abby asked indignantly.

"Yes."

Abby's face reddened and her nostrils flared. "We came here to negotiate a treaty."

"This is our unity day, Mom. You can be the thirteenth station, or you can be the thirteenth clan."

"Marcus?" said Abby.

Kane turned to face Abby. "Clarke's right. I've seen the Ice Nation army, and we don't stand a chance against them. We need to do this."

"So we become the thirteenth clan. Then what? What's gonna stop the Ice Nation?" asked Abby.

" _Wanheda_ ," Clarke declared.

* * *

Singing resonated through the corridor as Clarke made her way towards the throne room. It was a beautiful female voice singing a song in pure Trigedasleng. Clarke could translate some of the words, but could not quite follow the essence of the song's meaning.

She was wearing a revealing dress made of brown leather. The dress was slit right up to her crotch. Clarke felt that it showed off more flesh than she was comfortable with. Her hair was impeccably braided. A band of black war paint was daubed across her eyes. She had seen herself in the mirror and was impressed with her appearance.

She reached the open double doors, flanked by two burly guards brandishing spears. They hardly gave her a look as they swung the doors open to permit her entrance. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before stepping inside.

She passed another pair of guards who flanked the other side of the door. The room was dark except for the faint golden glow of scores of candles positioned at various points around the room. There was a crowd of people waiting: the ambassadors and leaders of the various clans were there. Clarke's Mom and Kane stood amongst them. Prince Roan of Ice Nation stood together with other Ice Nation dignitaries, their scarified faces unmistakable.

She saw the source of the beautiful music: an attractive, young blonde woman, dressed in a similar attire to her own. The woman sang with great passion. It was a strangely haunting, ethereal melody which had the effect of calming Clarke's heightened nerves.

Clarke had to stifle a gasp as she took in the sight immediately in front of before her. Lexa was stood in front of her antler throne. Her heart pounded in her chest as she drank in the sight of the alluring Commander. She was not dressed in her usual attire. Lexa wore a figure hugging black dress, which revealed much of her toned muscles and tanned skin. A red sash ran across her breasts. The tattoo on her right arm was clearly visible. Her lush, chestnut brown hair spilled loosely over her shoulders. Her war paint was much more subtle than usual, more like kohl or heavy eye shadow – much like Clarke's own. Rather than giving the appearance of a warrior, the war paint gave her an air of mystery. For a brief moment their eyes locked onto one another's. Lexa gave her the faintest of nods in acknowledgement. Clarke had to fight to stop herself from swooning at the sight of the lovely brunette.

Clarke's heart was beating fast for a reason other than Lexa's beauty. She felt nervous in anticipation of what she was about to do. She knew she had to kneel before the Commander, in the sight of the various ambassadors and leaders. She felt an urge to just walk away from it all. Doubts flashed through her mind and she become anxious about the whole thing. _Is this the best thing for me and my people?_ She had thought so before, but now…

Her eyes caught hold of Lexa's gaze once more. Clarke felt herself instinctively bowing her head and dropping to one knee before the powerful leader. She waited, breathing heavily as the singing eventually came to an end.

 _"Jus drein jus daun."_

 _"Ai medo drein au."_

"Hail, warriors of the twelve clans," Lexa called out from in front of Clarke.

"Hail, Commander of the Blood," the people gathered in the room shouted in unison.

"Rise," said Lexa, gesturing with her hand.

Clarke raised her head and stood to her feet. The rest of the crowd followed suit.

"We welcome _Skaikru_ to our halls in the spirit of friendship and harmony, and we welcome _Klark kom Skaikru_ , Legendary _Wanheda_ , Mountain Slayer."

Clarke rolled her eyes at the mention of the titles which identified her as a mass murderer, yet were so revered in Grounder culture.

"The reason for this summit has changed," Lexa announced. Murmuring erupted around the room. "We are not here to negotiate a treaty with the _Skaikru_ , but rather, to initiate them into the coalition." She paused and the murmuring grew louder. "To symbolise this union, the leader of _Skaikru_ must bear our mark."

There seemed to be brief, quiet discussion between Kane and Abby. Clarke saw the lit brazier and the Grounder bearing the branding iron – it's tip glowing red hot. She felt a hint of relief as Marcus Kane looked at the Commander and nodded.

"Present your arm," said Lexa flatly.

Kane stepped forward, rolling up his sleeve. Clarke's stomach lurched as she heard the sizzling flesh. Kane grunted with pain, as the hot brand pressed against his exposed arm.

Lexa made an expansive gesture with her hands. She smiled broadly. "Welcome to the coalition, _Skaikru_."

Applause, reluctant at first, resounded around the room.

* * *

After the ceremony had finished, Lexa turned to face Clarke. "Clarke, I have arranged for you to stay in my special guest suite, on the top floor, opposite my own suite. If you need anything, just ask one of the guards posted outside your door. You will have your own handmaidens. I will arrange for food and hot water to be sent to you each day."

"Thank you."

They left the throne room and eventually approached a set of double doors, which were opened by the guard. "Here is where you will stay, now that you're my ambassador," said Lexa, as they entered the room.

Clarke gave a small gasp as she surveyed the room. It was large and ornately furnished, with beautiful, intricately woven tapestries hanging from the walls. Hand-woven rugs with beautiful patterns lay scattered across the floor. A large wooden bed lay in the middle of the room against the far wall. Sumptuous white furs convered the bed. The headboard and tailboard were elaborately carved.

There were even a few expertly sculpted statuettes in the room. Clarke had read about such things and seen pictures of art similar to this, on the Ark's computer. But she had never seen such artistic beauty in solid form, having spent most of her life confined to a spacestation.

Clarke was fascinated with art and had enjoyed drawing as a hobby on the Ark. This room seemed to take her concept of art to a whole new level. She glanced towards Lexa, unable to keep the sense of wonderment from her expression. "It's beautiful," she breathed, as she traced a finger across the embroidered pattern of one of the tapestries.

"I'm glad you like it Clarke. This will now be your home while you stay with us. Your every need will be catered for." Lexa paused for a moment, as Clarke continued to take in her new surroundings. Lexa smiled when she saw her transfixed by an intricate tapestry hanging from the wall. "I'll see you later, Clarke."

"Err...yes...sure..." Clarke replied, without taking her eyes from the lovely tapestry in front of her.

Lexa and the guard withdrew from the room, leaving Clarke alone to assess her new surroundings. She walked towards the bed, stroking the carved pattern of the wooden tailboard. She slumped onto the lavish furs, luxuriating in the soft comfort.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke Griffin stared unblinkingly at the black marble statuette of the muscular grounder warrior on a small plinth in front of her. She turned her attention back to the piece of paper on her lap. With even, careful strokes of the charcoal, she increased the shading around the contours of the muscles.

Her picture was coming on quite well. She needed more practice if she was to improve. Fortunately, her stay in Polis as ambassador to the Sky People should give her the time to do just that. She furrowed her brow in concentration, as she struggled to get the stomach muscles to look just right.

With a sigh she put the paper down on a table next to her and stood up, walking over to the balcony that overlooked the city. The view from the top of the tower, from her room, was amazing. Far below her, at the base of the tower, she could see distant figures in the marketplace. Crowds of people were weaving between the canopies of stalls selling a trading of wares. Mist shrouded mountains loomed in the distance. Fluffy white clouds scattered the otherwise clear blue sky. The rays of the early morning sun warmed her face. She loved this time to herself. It was so different to staying in Arcadia and a whole lot better than being imprisoned in the _Sky Box_ in space aboard the Ark.

She had been at Polis for several weeks, she wasn't sure exactly how many. The Grounders seemed to have no means of telling the time. They seemed to make rough estimates based on the position of the sun in the sky. Clarke determined she would make some sort of sundial, if she developed the necessary skills. She would try her best to teach some lost skills to the Grounders. This had pleased Lexa when she'd heard it. That would come later on though.

At this moment, her life was all about learning valuable life skills and art – from the people who knew them best. Lexa had hinted during their dinner on the evening of her arrival that they would work through Clarke's issues together. She would find the healing she needed. She'd been right. The nightmare that was Mount Weather, seemed but a dark and distant memory, almost irretrievably buried in the past.

Often, when Clarke was alone in her room, she would draw with charcoal and paper. She would practice by choosing something, at random, from her rather large and elaborately furnished room.

At the moment, she was battling with the statuette of the scantily clad grounder warrior. It reminded Clarke of the pictures she'd seen of similar statues of the athletes of ancient Greece. She wished she had a human subject to draw. Perhaps she could ask Lexa to pose for her...in the nude, she added, with a giggle. She also considered asking Tiana to pose for her, and smiled at the thought.

Tiana was Lexa's own personal dressmaker. She was responsible for creating the lovely dresses, amongst other garments, which the Commander wore. She had also created the lovely white dress which Lexa had given to Clarke as a gift. Clarke had met Tiana a couple of days after her unexpected arrival at the Grounder capital.

The day after Clarke had dined in style with Lexa, she had stayed in her room most of the day. An apologetic and tired looking Commander had come to see her that evening. Lexa explained that she'd been busy all day, in meetings and other official business. But, she also explained that she had arranged for Clarke to spend some time with her personal dressmaker. Tiana, she said, would teach her advanced embroidery techniques. This had delighted Clarke, who'd been worried that Lexa had forgotten about her. Lexa added Clarke would be spending time with a teacher to learn Trigedasleng. This was important, Lexa had insisted, if she was to engage in meetings.

Clarke had heard a knock on her door, the morning after Lexa's evening visit. She was pleasantly surprised to see a strikingly beautiful woman in her late twenties, she'd guessed, standing at her door. She wore a beautiful long velvet emerald green dress, with an exquisite pattern and gold trim. The dress reminded Clarke of the dresses worn by women in medieval Europe. Her skin was clear and pale like alabaster. She was slender with beautiful long limbs. A beautifully braided pony tail of shiny red hair ran down her back.

"Ambassador Clarke?" she'd asked, in a gentle voice, which had a rather soothing quality.

"Errrr...yes...that's me," Clarke had replied, rather taken aback.

The redhead smiled broadly. "I'm Tiana, _Heda_ sent me to see you. She said you wanted to learn embroidery." She extended an elegant hand, revealing a pale, slender arm from within the sleeve of her long dress.

Taking her hand in her own, Clarke shook it gently, almost fearing a firm handshake would hurt the delicate looking girl. She smiled at the redhead, her gaze locked on her beautiful, bright green eyes.

"May I come in?"

"Errr...yes...sorry...please come in." _Oh yes, you're very welcome to come into my bedroom, Tiana._ The young lady elegantly strolled into Clarke's room. Clarke closed the door behind her. Tiana was carrying a small bag.

"I've brought some samples with me that we can work with...for practice."

Clarke nodded. "Okay."

Clarke's session with Tiana was highly enjoyable and educational, although rather difficult and frustrating at times. She had felt incompetent compared to the highly skilled and experienced dressmaker. Her slender and elegant pale hands and fingers moved quickly and efficiently to produce the neatest and most accurate stitching. Clarke had no idea how long Tiana had stayed in her room, teaching her. But she guessed it was a couple of hours or so.

After her initial meeting with Tiana, Clarke had several more lessons with her. She supposed it was every other day or sometimes once every three days. At first, Tiana would come to see her in her room. But they'd got talking, about home and family, amongst other things. Clarke had expressed an interest in visiting her home. Tiana expressed her delight in obliging her. So, Clarke had started alternating lessons at Tiana's home and in her own room.

Tiana lived across from the marketplace, which was just in front of the tower. She lived with her mother, Olivia, a mature beauty in her fifties, who also had red hair. Olivia was just like an older version of Tiana. She was also a dressmaker and it was from her that her daughter had learned her craft. Tiana's father had died some years before, when she was a little girl, during a battle with warriors from Ice Nation.

Clarke enjoyed visiting Tiana and just having any excuse to get out of her room, to go for a walk and soak up the essence of the grounder life in Polis. She loved walking through the bustling marketplace. She marvelled in it's variety of people, produce and wonderful smelling cooked food. Most of the people were amiable at Polis. Some would greet her with a curt nod. Others would greet her warmly in Trigedasleng with a _heya_ (Hi) or _shopta?_ (How are you?)

Clarke seemed to garner the respect of the people of Polis. She wasn't sure if this was because they knew she was an ambassador. It probably had something to do with the fearsome looking, man-mountain grounder warrior who'd been assigned as her personal bodyguard. Galdor was a man of few words, but was totally obedient to his duty. He would follow Clarke wherever she went throughout Polis. He would stay outside her door on guard for as long as she stayed in her room. She was sometimes assigned another bodyguard of course – Galdor couldn't stay outside her room all night. She felt safe having her own bodyguard. She was still something of a stranger in this place and feared someone reacting negatively to her presence in Polis. She sometimes had to rely on Galdor to translate for her, when she interacted with people speaking Trigedasleng.

One of Clarke's favourite experiences in Polis, was her regular Trigedasleng lessons. Lexa had arranged for Clarke to sit with the children in the junior school at Polis. The teacher, an amiable man in his thirties, would use a variety of exercises to get the kids to speak in English and Trigedasleng. For example, holding up a picture of a fish and asking _what is it?_ Or saying the Trigedasleng equivalent: _chit ste em?_ The children would then cry out excitedly: " _swima –_ fish". Clarke hadn't spent much time with children: either on the Ark or in Arkadia. So this was a delightful change for her. She loved their innocence and exuberance. They were all friendly towards Clarke and were keen to ask her lot's of questions, such as what it was like to live in space. It was a conversation Clarke had engaged in quite a lot since arriving in Polis.

It was at the marketplace in which Clarke would buy her drawing supplies. She also liked to browse the wares out of mere curiosity. She enjoyed watching the interaction between the vendors and buyers. There was an energy about the thriving marketplace that thrilled her. There was no need for her to buy food. Servant girls would bring her food and water at regular intervals throughout the day. Clarke was also provided with hot water for bathing in the morning. Someone would also come to change her chamber pot each day.

Occasionally, Lexa would invite Clarke to dine with her in her room in the evening. On such occasions, both girls would wear a beautiful dress. Clarke enjoyed the opportunity to dress up like this. She also supposed that she was on a kind of date with Lexa during these dining experiences. They were becoming increasingly comfortable in each others presence. Sometimes, Lexa would come to her room at the end of the day and the two would sit and talk. During these occasions, Lexa would wear a beautiful, and rather revealing, nightdress. It would take a lot of effort from Clarke not to stare at the Commander's exposed, naked flesh.

Clarke felt she was falling in love with Lexa, any past disagreements with each other had long gone. But both girls had kept a comfortable distance from each other. Clarke supposed that they did not want to rush things or otherwise make the other feel uncomfortable. Clarke was keen to take things forward with her relationship with Lexa. But at the same time, Clarke savoured this slow, gentle approach. It wasn't time to make such a move. She would wait for the right time.

To complicate things and to make things perhaps more exciting: Clarke had experienced a growing friendship and affection for Tiana. As Clarke and the dressmaker had spent time with each other, they had grown more comfortable in each other's presence. A little too comfortable, perhaps. Tiana would sometimes sit closer to Clarke than most people would have deemed necessary. Sometimes, their legs would touch, with neither of them withdrawing. Tiana was not reticent in allowing herself to spontaneously touch Clarke, such as when she was watching her sew and wanted to correct her. Clarke enjoyed what she felt was attention from the striking redhead, for the moment. But she did not want to make a move on her, without first giving romance with Lexa a shot. She reasoned that if something didn't happen between her and the brunette soon, she would encourage Tiana and make subtle advances towards her.

Clarke was enjoying the routine of her life at Polis. But things were never quite the same and things hadn't become boring – not yet anyway. She had also started learning sword fighting and horse riding.

She had already ridden a horse a few times since arriving on earth. But still lacked confidence, since arriving at Polis, and would not ride faster than a trot. Her confidence had risen, since her riding lessons at Polis. Her riding instructor was a short, slender woman in her fifties, by the name of Marla. She was a good instructor, devoted to her role; although Clarke felt she was rather serious and was yet to see her smile. Most of the time Clarke would be with teenagers, cantering around a small enclosed field. At other times, they would take their horses out onto open fields, where they would practice bringing their horses to a gallop. Lexa had hinted to her the previous evening, that her riding skills would be put to the test today. She was curious to find out what this would entail.

Clarke's spent a lot of time in the throne room, in meetings, in her capacity as ambassador to the Sky People. She would meet with the ambassadors of the other clans. Lexa, being Commander, would sit on the throne. Normally, Lexa had explained, such meetings were conducted in Trigedasleng. However, when Clarke was present, Lexa insisted that they all speak in English. They didn't always speak in English when Clarke was present, however, especially when they were passionate about something. When this happened, Lexa would remind them, usually by giving them a withering look.

Clarke would usually stay quiet in meetings in the throne room, feeling the need to better understood Grounder culture first. Unless, of course, they were discussing something to do with the Sky People. Clarke made every effort to be respectful towards the council. She would always address Lexa as _Commander_ or _Heda_ , when in front of others. Clarke was always referred to as _Ambassador_ in the throne room. When they were alone together, of course, it was always _Clarke_ and _Lexa_.

The ambassadors would often discuss various projects with Clarke, with a view of gleaning information from her. She was more than happy to assist with this. She felt she and the Sky People had a great deal to contribute towards grounder life. For instance, it was suggested they start generating their own electricity at Polis. Of particular interest was the establishment of a communications network, via radio, between Polis and the various clans. Clarke also put forward the proposal that they should ask her mother, Abby, to stay with them for a while. Her mother could work with their healers and share advanced medical information and techniques. She would also love for her mother to stay in Polis for a while.

Clarke felt honour-bound to improve these people's lives. She and the people of Arkadia, were in a unique position to help advance things for humanity. It was as if the apocalypse had brought everyone back in time – not just centuries, but by millennia. It was as if they'd all been brought back to the first century AD, in many aspects. Arkadia was like a microcosm that bucked that trend.

Ever since Clarke had hinted that the earth was vast, Lexa had expressed concern that they could be invaded at any time by other nations. They could even be invaded by people from states in America which they had not yet explored. Clarke suggested to Lexa and the council, that they put together an expeditionary group, to explore the yet unknown areas of North America. She had no idea who or what lay beyond the borders of the alliance. How many nuclear bunkers were out there that were just like Mount Weather?

One of the areas Clarke wanted to advance, strangely enough, was fashion. The Grounder warriors seemed reminiscent of people from before the first century AD: with their animal masks and black garb. It would be such a leap forward for the Grounders if they adopted the fashions from history, such as medieval times or the nineteenth century. Those eras boasted elegance, style and beautiful colours. Medieval armour, being made of metal, would afford them far more protection than their leather armour.

Tiana was something of a pioneer of fashion at Polis. She was branching out and creating beautiful garments, reminiscent of those past eras that Clarke aspired towards. Clarke was in a great position to further that trend. She would present some of her ideas to Tiana. She was sure she would comply. She smiled at the paradox: they were in the 2050th century and yet, she was looking far into earth's past to help advance the human race from its current state.

Clarke's wardrobe in Polis was steadily expanding. She had the figure-hugging white dress which Lexa had gifted her. She had also been given a beautiful long, royal blue Victorian dress – complete with bustle. She had a comfortable cream-coloured robe, which some of the ambassadors she'd meet with, seemed to favour.

She also had her own Grounder battledress, which she was wearing now –without the war paint. She'd been given this set of clothes a couple of days after arriving at Polis.

Clarke had also very recently been given a beautiful, and rather revealing, nightdress similar to those worn by Lexa. The nightdress had been made for her by Tiana, as a surprise gift. Lexa had looked surprised, but pleased, when she'd seen Clarke wearing it for the first time. She'd enquired as to the garment's origin. When Clarke had told her it was a gift from Tiana, she'd felt the need to defend her, by adding that she'd made it, in Tiana's own words: 'in her own time'. However, that seemed to make matters worse, as Clarke sensed a hint of envy in Lexa's facial expressions.

"She's a pretty thing, isn't she?" Lexa said, with a mischievous smile.

"I...errr...yes...I...suppose...I suppose she is," Clarke had blurted out, averting Lexa's penetrating stare and trying to be as non-committal as possible. Things were going very well between Clarke and Lexa at the moment. The last thing Clarke wanted right now was to hinder their relationship by making her jealous.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed – _bisexual Clark_ e _,_ " she'd teased.

Maintaining her effort to be as non-committal as possible, Clarke replied, "Yes, I suppose she's rather easy on the eye."

The two girls had then looked at each other, smiling, and then laughed. That seemed to be the end of it – for now, at least.

Picking up the paper and charcoal again, Clarke studied the statuette before adding some shading to the subjects legs.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Clarke called out.

The doors opened – it was Lexa. She'd been waiting for Lexa to arrive. Lexa had told Clarke the previous evening, that she would be travelling outside of Polis on a diplomatic trip. She'd invited Clarke along, not to be part of the discussions, but as more of a social thing. She'd said it would be good for Clarke to take a break from Polis and see more of the world. She also said it would be good if, in her own words: _we could spend some time together as friends_. Clarke had been delighted to hear this and accepted the invitation without hesitation.

"Hello Clarke," said Lexa, smiling warmly. "Are you ready?" She was wearing her battledress, but without the war paint.

"Hello Lexa. Yes, I'm ready," replied Clarke, as she put down her paper and charcoal and stood up.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for all the follows, faves and reviews so far. I hope you're enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

Sorry for the delay with the updates. I'm finding writing fiction is great fun, but very time consuming! This is my first work of fiction since becoming an adult (long time ago). I'm basically using this story to learn prose.

I'm a bit stuck on the next few chapters. I'm trying to write something rather special: something like the Grounder equivalent of Rivendell from _Lord of the Rings_ (the lovely place where Elrond, Arwen and other elves live).

I've managed to write several chapters in advance _after_ that. I can't publish them all right now, as I'll need to revise them. But I should be able to manage regular updates soon.

I have now revised and re-posted the story up to this point (see A/N at the start of chapter 1). I've basically included a bonus chapter of the initial Clexa conflict that provided the title of this story.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a warm, bright summer morning as Clarke walked across the marketplace in Polis. The various vendor's were setting up their stalls as the party strode purposefully towards the stables. Clarke was accompanied by Lexa and fifteen Grounders.

They were travelling to a clan in their alliance called The Glowing Forest. It was about three days ride from Polis. There were various things Lexa needed to discuss with them and she hadn't visited for some time. She had suggested Clarke accompany her on the journey. Their party comprised warriors, officials and craftsmen.

"Why are they called The Glowing Forest?" Clarke had asked, as she walked alongside Lexa.

"That, Ambassador Clarke, is something you will have to discover for yourself," Lexa teased with a wink.

Stable hands were bringing their horses out of their stalls as they approached the stables. Clarke beamed as she walked over to her horse, which was snorting – no doubt excited at the prospect of going for a ride. "Hey their boy, how are you today?" she said, stroking the horse. She had recently been given the chestnut stallion as a gift, which had delighted her. She'd named the horse _Steltrona_ – Trigedasleng for _Stealth Runner –_ a mythical horse that no one can catch.

 _Steltrona_ put his head forward and down and exhaled a deep fluttering breath through his nostrils, as Clarke stroked him. When the horse was calm, she put her boot into one of the stirrups and mounted the saddle. Most of the other riders had already mounted their horses. When they were all ready, Clarke gently kicked the horses flanks to set off. She brought the horse level with Lexa's and they rode together in a comfortable silence.

Clarke was left burning with curiosity. _Why are they called The Glowing Forest clan?_ She had an idea she would be given the opportunity to discover the answer she sought for herself.

The party walked their horses through the cracked, weed-infested paths of Polis until they reached the gates. Eventually, they reached open fields, at which point, they brought their horses to a canter. Early morning dew on the grass sparkled in the sunlight. These were the fields in which Clarke and other Grounders would take their horses out for practice and exercise. She loved being out in these open fields, the air rushing past her face as she rode. Clarke had not yet had the opportunity to take her horse beyond these fields yet.

They finally reached the tree line and entered the woods. They continued at a canter as they entered the woods and rode along the wide path. Clarke grinned as she took in the sights and smells of the woods. Ribbons of early morning sunlight filtered through the trees. She drew a deep breath and savoured the earthy, natural smell of the flora around her.

* * *

The water from the stream was cold and refreshing, as Clarke splashed her face with cupped hands. She wiped excess water from her face and exhaled deeply. She took hold of the water skin beside her and ran it through the stream to fill it up.

They had stopped for a break. She should get back to the rest of the Grounders soon. But she enjoyed this quiet moment alone in the forest.

Clarke's solitude was interrupted by what sounded like a twig snapping. It was probably one of the Grounders. But her instincts took over. Her eyes widened and her heartbeat quickened, as adrenalin coursed through her veins. Wide-eyed, she scanned the area for the unexpected visitor.

Then she saw it – a pair of amber eyes watching her intently from between some trees. Clarke had seen those eyes before. She should know, she had hunted enough of those animals before, when she was living in the wild. All that time she had been the hunter. Now she was the hunted.

The panther stalked closer towards her, slowly, crouching low. Her heart hammered in her chest. She should run, but she wouldn't be able to outrun the beast for long. She instinctively reached for her sword. But she groped uselessly at her back. She cursed her stupidity at having left her only weapon at the camp.

Trembling now, Clarke watched in horror as the animal approached her. Powerful muscles tensing beneath sleek black fur as it moved. Breathing heavily now, she was frozen to the spot.

There was another sound from the other side of the stream. Could it be a second panther? She hoped not.

Cautiously, Clarke backed away from the stream towards the camp. The panther let out a menacing growl, exposing long, yellowing fangs, glistening with saliva. The panther leaned back on it's haunches, before launching itself at Clarke. The blonde screamed. Ice water ran through her veins as fear consumed her.

Something flew out from the opposite tree line. There was a slight thudding sound, as something struck the animal. The panther yelped as it flew through the air. Clarke raised her hand to her mouth as she looked on in horror. The wildcat dropped to the ground, letting out a yowl as it got to its feet. There was another thudding sound. The cat let out another yowl. Its head shot from left to right anxiously, as it searched for the source of its discomfort.

 _What the hell was going on here?_

There was another growl – a human growl. A Grounder came running from out of the trees, sword raised high in the air.

It was Lexa.

The Commander raced forwards, emitting a war cry as she did. Sunlight glinted from the steel blade, as Lexa swiped at the animal. The panther yowled and turned to pounce at the brunette. But before the animal could strike, Lexa thrust the tip of her blade into the animals flank. Her face was creased into a sneer, as she twisted the blade. The animal let out a startled scream, before going limp and slumping to the ground – dead.

"Yu gonplei ste odon," Lexa hissed through gritted teeth. _Your fight is over._

Clarke let out a sigh of relief. But she was still shaking from the shock of almost becoming the panther's next meal.

 _How long had Lexa been waiting in the trees? Had she been watching me all this time?_

Whatever Lexa's reason for being there at this moment, Clarke was immensely grateful. The two women stood in front of each other for a moment, regarding each other.

Lexa broke the silence. "Are you alright Clarke?"

"I…I…Oh Lexa…" Clarke stammered. She closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around the other woman. "Thank you Lexa. Thank you so much," she gushed. She held Lexa tightly to her bosom, as if afraid to let her go.

Lexa returned the embrace, her arms wrapping around Clarke's back. She stroked Clarke's back in a soothing motion. "It's alright Clarke. You're safe now."

Finally, Lexa released her embrace on Clarke. The blonde reluctantly unwound her arms from the brunette. "I could have been killed Lexa, if you hadn't have been here," she said shakily.

Lexa reached out and cupped Clarke's cheek tenderly. "I will always watch out for you Clarke. I will always keep you safe."

Clarke nodded and slowly smiled. She placed her hand on Lexa's, to acknowledge the woman's kindness.

Any vestiges of long-held animosity towards Lexa were now gone. Hatred and mistrust had now been replaced with a deep-seated sense of gratitude, trust and affection.

 _Am I falling in love with Lexa?_

Whatever feelings Clarke had for Lexa in this moment, she was grateful for what the Commander had done for her. But there was something she still did not understand. Her brow creased into a frown. _How did Lexa get here in time to fight the panther?_ She shook her head again. All that mattered now was that she was safe. She was grateful for her relationship with Lexa.

Lexa titled her head to one side as she studied the blonde. Concerned green eyes fixed on Clarke's. "Are you sure you're alright Clarke?"

Clarke blinked rapidly. "Yes, yes. I'm just in shock, that's all," she said nervously.

Lexa quirked an eyebrow. "I thought you said you hunted panthers when you were living in the wild? Before I came to get you."

"I did. I did. But I'm used to being the _hunter_ – not the _hunted_."

Lexa narrowed her eyes and clicked her tongue. "Why haven't you got your sword with you? You have become complacent Clarke. You are ignorant of the dangers around you. If I hadn't of been here…"

"I know. I know and I'm sorry."

 _Lexa was right._

Lexa huffed and shook her head. Her eyes flitted to the dead animal near their feet for a moment. "Come on. Let's get our kill back to the camp." She smiled and her eyes sparkled. "Tonight we feast on panther."

Clarke gave a dry, humourless laugh. " _Our_ kill? Don't you mean _your_ kill?" She placed her hands on her hips as she regarded the slain beast.

Lexa clasped Clarke's shoulders with both hands. "Clarke, look at me. It's _our_ kill – got it."

"But Lexa–"

"Our kill Clarke!"

"Alright, if you insist."

"I do insist Clarke. Now come on. Help me carry this panther back to camp," said Lexa. She bent down and retrieved two bloodstained throwing knives from the panther's corpse, placing them back in their sheaves.

Without further prompting, Clarke grabbed hold of the animal's hind legs as Lexa took hold of it's fore legs. Despite Lexa's help, Clarke grunted under the weight of the wildcat. How she had ever carried these animals to Niylah's trading post by herself? Without saying another word, they carried the panther back to the Grounder camp.

* * *

After travelling for three days, the woodland eventually ended and they entered an expanse of open grassland. Clarke gasped in awe as she what she assumed must be the main village of the Glowing Forest.

"Is that it?" Clarke asked Lexa excitedly.

"Yes, that is it – we're finally here," Lexa replied.

"Wow, I haven't seen a village quite like that before."

"Just wait till you see inside."

The village was on top of a low hill. It was surrounded by a high wall made out of logs. Surrounding the perimeter of the wall was a water-filled ditch. Clarke assumed the ditch was part of the village's defences. There was a large, closed wooden gate set into the wall in front of them. Around the top of the gate and at each corner of the fortification, were towers manned by warriors.

Rising out of the centre of the village was a large wooden tower. It must have been two or three stories high, including the ground floor. A flag, mounted on a pole, fluttered in the wind on top of the tower. The flag was white and bore some sort of symbol – probably the symbol of the Glowing Forest clan. She made a mental note to ask Lexa about it later.

A teasing smile formed on the Commander's lips. "Come on, I'll race you," she said, shaking the reigns of her horse and digging her heels into its flanks.

Before Clarke could answer, Lexa's horse tore off towards the encampment.

Clarke broke into a short laugh as she spurred _Steltrona_ into a gallop. The two women tore across the grassy plain, leaving a group of frustrated Grounders behind them. Clarke's horse was not too far behind. But despite her best efforts, she couldn't draw level with the Commander.

As they neared the fortified village, the blast of a horn rang out. Clarke pulled sharply on the horse's reigns as she brought it to a halt next to Lexa's white mare.

"I win," Lexa said with a smug grin, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

There was a scurry of activity behind the gate and some unintelligible dialogue in _Trigedasleng_. After a short wait there came the sound of some sort of pulley mechanism being activated, as the gate lowered slowly to the ground.

Lexa urged her horse forward and across the lowered gate.

Clarke followed her, the hooves of their horses clattering over the wooden bridge. The other Grounders began to arrive.

Clarke and Lexa dismounted from their horses. The blonde gave a small gasp as she took in her surroundings. A group of Grounders were making their way towards them.

The group was headed by a tall, well-built man. The man had tanned skin, thick dark brown hair and a neatly manicured beard. He wore a natural coloured long-sleeved shirt. Over the short, he wore a brown leather waistcoat, with non-interlocking metals rings sown it. The metal rings were probably for protection. He had a brown leather belt around his waist, which held a sheaved sword and a leather pouch. The Grounder's forearms were protected by brown leather bracers covered by metal splints. The outfit was finished with brown trousers and a pair of short brown leather boots.

Next to the man was an equally tall, slender woman. She wore a long natural coloured renaissance-style chemise. The chemise was finished with a long emerald green overdress, with a top, lace-up bodice. She had pale and flawless skin. Her platinum blonde hair was unnaturally straight; it was fashioned in an attractive crown braid and reached almost to her waist. She held herself with a grace and poise Clarke had rarely ever seen. Every movement she made seemed to radiate elegance.

Behind the man and woman was a group of about ten Grounders. They each wore the same outfit as the handsome bearded man.

Groups of people were milling around talking. They were most likely villagers, rather than warriors, as they wore simple tunics or dresses. A group of children were running around excitedly playing.

Guards positioned atop wooden guard towers, at the front gate, the four corners and in the middle of the walls. The guards were dressed in the same uniform as the warriors in front of them.

Some of the Glowing Forest Grounders stepped forward and led the party's horses away to the stables.

Lexa exchange greetings with the man and woman, before turning to Clarke. "Clarke, allow me to introduce Darius, leader of the _Trishanakru_. Darius, this is Clarke – ambassador to the _Skaikru_ ," said Lexa.

Darius stepped forward and took Clarke's hand in his own. Clarke was about to adopt the traditional Grounder handshake, when Darius suddenly raised her hand to his lips and kissed Clarke's hand. "It is an honour meet you, my lady. Welcome to the Glowing Forest."

She was pleasantly surprised by the gesture and felt her cheeks flushed. "And it's an honour to meet you, Darius," Clarke replied. She stole a sideways glance towards Lexa and was certain she caught a fleeting grin from the Commander.

"Clarke, this is Sindel – my _niron_ ," Darius announced, gesturing towards the blonde beauty.

Sindel inclined her head respectfully towards Clarke. Her beautiful platinum hair gleaming in the sunlight. She held out an elegant hand. Clarke took her hand and they shook. "A pleasure to meet you, Ambassador." A gold bracelet shifted slightly around Sindel's wrist as their hands shook.

Clarke caught the faint whiff of perfume from the woman – a lovely floral scent. "And you, my lady."

The rest of the Polis delegation stepped forward in turn and greeted the Glowing Forest leaders.

Clarke took another moment to examine her surroundings. There were several small, round white canvas tents with peaked roofs, dotted about the place. Most striking of all, were the beautiful log cabins of various sizes scattered around the village. She inwardly wished she would have the opportunity to stay in one of the cabins.

Darius addressed the group in Trigedasleng. Clarke could not understand the entirety of the message, but could make out the words _dina_ and _steiks_ – that was all she needed to hear to know it was time to eat.

They were led to an area just in front of the tall, wooden tower. They were invited to sit in a rough circle, on various logs on the ground that served as seating. Clarke felt a little nervous in her new company and stayed close to Lexa, seating herself next to her.

The _Trishanakru_ prepared a meal of venison and bread for the Polis delegation.

Clarke and Lexa sat in contented silence as they devoured their meal.

* * *

After they had finished eating, the party were taken to a place where several log cabins lay in a row. Some were still under construction.

Darius addressed the group in Trigedasleng. He gestured towards the cabins and gesticulated as he continued to talk. Some of the grounders nodded contemplatively. Clarke assumed he was explaining something about their construction.

Next, they were shown various items of arms and armour. There were some things that Clarke recognised only from books and articles about medieval Europe.

They were shown a metal waistcoat, made up of small, interlinking metal rings. It looked strong, flexible and not too heavy.

A variety of prototype helmets were showcased. There was a shiny, conical helmet, with what looked like a nose guard protruding from it. The grounders discussed the helmet as it was passed around the group for inspection. It was eventually placed into Clarke's hands, who examined it with admiration, before passing it on.

Another helmet was held up before being passed around. It had the same nose guard as the previous one, but with protection covering the back and sides of the head. Unlike the previous helmet, the metal of this one was a darker, charcoal-like colour. There was a hum of approval as it was passed around. Clarke marvelled and wondered how the grounders could make metal that colour.

A _Trishanakru_ grounder held up a round wooden shield with a large metal boss in it's centre. It was large enough to protect the head and torso from attack. Murmurs of _'bloka'_ erupted from the Polis grounders. Clarke assumed _bloka_ must be Trigedasleng for _shield_. The grounder passed the shield to Gustus, who hefted it excitedly. He passed it to Ryder, his bearded face lighting up with joy.

After the arms and armour display, Darius discussed something briefly in Trigedasleng with Lexa.

Lexa nodded before turning to Clarke. "Clarke, Darius will show us were we will be staying tonight."

Darius spoke to the group again. It seemed obvious that the grounders were content for now, playing with their new armour. Clarke and Lexa followed Darius as he led them through the village.

"Here is where you will be staying," said Lexa as she opened the door to the cabin.

Clarke's eyes scanned the cabin's interior. It was lovely and she was looking forward to staying there. She breathed in deeply and luxuriated in the fresh scent of pine. It was sparsely decorated with a wooden chest of drawers, wardrobe, mirror on the wall and…

Two single beds.

It looked cosy, but perhaps more cosy than Clarke had initially expected.

Lexa's face fell when she saw the look of confusion on Clarke's face. "Oh, err…I thought it would be alright if we shared a cabin. If it's not, I'm sure I could arrange something–"

"No, it's okay, honestly." Clarke flashed Lexa a tight smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's fine."

Lexa's demeanour brightened immediately.

"We can rest here for a little while. Darius will send for us when they're ready to start the meeting," said Lexa.

Clarke took that as a cue to remove her boots, before slumping onto one of the beds. She closed her eyes, enjoying the softness of the fur blanket against her cheek.

"Is that alright Clarke?"

"Hmm." Clarke succumbed to exhaustion after the journey. It didn't take long before she fell asleep.

* * *

Clarke was roused from her sleep by Lexa. It was time for the meeting.

With reluctance, Clarke sat on the side of the bed and put her boots on. They exited the hut and made their way to the large wooden tower.

They entered what was obviously a meeting hall. Long wooden tables with benches occupied most of the space. The wooden walls were lined with pennants bearing the Glowing Forest sigil.

There was a separate table set against the wall opposite the door. This table was obviously reserved for the leaders, as Darius and Sindel sat there. Lexa joined them at this table.

Clarke sat on a bench together with the Polis grounders.

Darius began the meeting by welcoming the Commander and the Polis delegation – all in Trigedasleng. Unfortunately for Clarke, the rest of the meeting was also conducted in Trigedasleng. She was able to translate certain words and phrases, but soon got lost. From that point, the _Skaikru_ Ambassador sat in bored silence.

After what seemed like an age, they finally took a break.

The group of children Clarke had seen playing before, came running up to her. They surrounded her, giggling excitedly. " _Bandrona_ Clarke," said a small boy. "Are you really from the sky?"

Clarke laughed, ruffling the boys hair. He must have been about seven years old. "Yes, I am from the sky. Well, actually, I'm from space…"

This was a conversation she had had several times before. The children had fell silent now. They looked up at her with eyes filled with wonder. It struck Clarke that they were eager for her to continue. It was obviously the first time they'd seen someone from outer space.

"I come from a place above the sky, called space–" said Clarke.

"Is it blue in space…like the sky?" a little girl interrupted.

Clarke smiled at the girl. "No, it's black like the darkest night."

The children stood in rapt attention as they listened to Clarke's tale of space and life on the Ark.

Sensing her struggle with understanding what was said at the meeting, Lexa suggested that Clarke spend time with her new friends. Clarke agreed without hesitation.

The children persuaded Clarke to join in with whatever games they were playing. This ranged from chasing each other around playing tag; to throwing a leather ball to each other. Clarke was grateful for the distraction from the meeting; and the opportunity to enjoy some fun and exercise in the sunshine.

After a while, there was a murmur of conversation behind Clarke. The party was filing out of the wooden tower. She felt a hand touch her side, "Tag. You're it!" said the child with a giggle.

"Sorry kids. I've got to go now." She indicated behind her to the tower, with her thumb. "I'll play with you another time."

The children sighed with disappointment and bid her farewell, before continuing with their game. Clarke made her way back towards the tower. She found Lexa.

"Hello Clarke. Looks like you were having fun," she said with a wink. "How are you with a bow?"

Clarke shrugged. "Erm…I've no idea. I've never used one before. But I've fired a gun. Maybe they're similar. Why do you ask?"

Lexa smiled, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Because, Sky Girl, we're going hunting."

* * *

Clarke's skill with a pistol, unfortunately, did not benefit her when it came to using a bow. It was obvious that the grounders had all been trained to hunt with a bow from an early age. Pheasant after pheasant rained down from trees, after being deftly struck by a grounder arrow. Clarke's arrows went so wide of the mark – it was embarrassing.

When they had finished, two grounder teenage boys carried two full sacks of pheasants.

The blonde glanced over towards Lexa. The brunette's green eyes were fixed on her. Their eyes met and they shared a smile. Clarke tingled with excitement and it wasn't just the exhilaration of her kill. She almost vibrated in anticipation of sharing another touch with the Commander. Hopefully, something would happen very soon.

The sun was now low in the sky, its golden light filtering through the trees. The forest was filled with the distinctive call of pheasants, as they made their way back to the fortification.


	7. Chapter 7

The party gathered just outside the main tower, where they had eaten before.

Clarke sat by herself on a log. She watched as Lexa mingled with the group. It seemed that many of the _Trishanakru_ wanted to speak with their Commander. Some of the _Trishanakru_ came up to Clarke and introduced themselves. They would exchange brief conversation, before moving on.

There was a flurry of activity as the grounders prepared and cooked the pheasants they'd caught earlier that day. A fire was lit and the air was soon filled with the mouth watering smell of cooking meat.

Lexa sat down next to Clarke. It felt so natural being with the brunette. They were best of friends. All hostility from the past was now forgotten. She wondered how she could take their friendship to the next level. Perhaps an opportunity would present itself during her stay with the Glowing Forest clan _?_ The two women shared a comfortable silence, as plates of food were distributed amongst the group.

Clarke took a tentative first bite of cooked pheasant – It was delicious.

A grounder servant gave Clarke a drinking horn filled with some unknown beverage.

The blonde sniffed the amber liquid, bubbles rising to its surface. It didn't seem to have much of an odour. She took a curious sip. It tasted sweet and fruity. She was certain it was alcoholic, but not as strong as Monty's moonshine.

"Hmm…this is nice," Clarke said, smacking her lips appreciatively. "What is it?"

"It's cider," Lexa replied.

Clarke had heard of cider. It was a fermented drink made with apples. She took a long pull of the drink from the horn.

Lexa laughed. "Careful Clarke, it's strong drink."

As Clarke finished her meal, she felt a light touch on her arm, which made her flinch.

"Clarke, will you excuse me for a moment. I need to speak to Sindel," said Lexa.

"Erm, yes, of course," said Clarke. She frowned slightly at the sense of loss, as Lexa walked over to the other blonde woman.

 _"Hei Bandrona,"_ said Darius, as he sat beside Clarke. His handsome face was lit by the amber light cast by the final rays of the setting sun.

" _Hei_ Darius."

Clarke wanted to quiz Darius about the Glowing Forest. _Why are you called the Glowing Forest clan? Is the Glowing Forest a real place? Does it really glow?_ But Lexa's words echoed back to her and kept her silent: _That, Ambassador Clarke, is something you will have to discover for yourself._

"I hope you are enjoying your stay with us so far."

"Yes, I really love this place. It's different to the Woods Clan villages I've been to," said Clarke. She gazed into her drinking horn and frowned upon seeing it was empty.

Darius nodded thoughtfully. "I have been told that before. What you see around you is the main village of our clan. We also have several other, smaller villages. We have a responsibility to protect them. We are a warrior clan Clarke. We have learned to adapt, fight and survive." He gestured around him expansively. "What you see around you has been forged through war."

"I'm impressed with your new armour and I love the log cabins," said Clarke.

"Indeed. We are always working hard to better protect ourselves and to make life better for our clan. Now that we are part of the coalition, we are privileged to extend that responsibility to the rest of the clans. Polis is vital to the continued growth of our coalition. That's what your party is here for – they learn from us and we learn from them. Polis takes what they learn from us and takes it to the other clans."

"That sounds like a great idea. There's a lot that my people, the Sky People, can learn from the coalition. Sure, we a have technology and weapons that the coalition doesn't have. But there's a lot of things we lack, such as hunting skills and natural medicine," said Clarke.

"I am looking forward to learning from your clan. You seem to be much more in touch with the Old World _,_ before the fire that consumed the earth. I believe your people can help restore a lot of what was lost to mankind," said Darius.

"I hope so. I want to do everything I can to ensure that happens."

A grounder servant walked past with a jug of cider. He gestured with the jug, prompting Clarke and Darius to hold out their horns for a refill. Clarke took a long pull on the beverage.

The Glowing Forest leader looked opposite him, to where Lexa and Sindel sat deep in conversation. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Clarke smiled. "Yes, Sindel is very pretty."

Darius threw back his head and laughed, slapping his thighs with his palms. "Yes, my _niron_ is lovely." He turned to Clarke, his eyes focused intently on her face. "But I was talking about _Heda._ "

Clarke's bit her lip bottom lip as her eyes darted anxiously around her. "Err…yes, I suppose Lexa's rather…erm…attractive."

Darius narrowed his eyes and stroked his chin. "You and _Heda_ seem…close."

"Yes, we're good friends," said Clarke bashfully.

"Oh, I think you're more than just friends. I can tell by the way you two look at each other. I think you have feelings for _Heda_ ," said Darius with a soft laugh.

The blonde shuffled nervously on the log, heat rushing to her cheeks. "No, it's not like that at all."

A thin smile edged Darius' lips. "Alright, fine, I believe you if you say so. But I could swear there's something special between you two." He looked around him for a moment, before leaning in towards Clarke. He slowly arched an eyebrow. "You do know that _Heda_ prefers women? And I'm not just talking about friends," he said in a hushed tone.

Clarke wrung her hands together. "Yes, I'm aware of that," she said, her heart beating fast.

"Well, if you do have feelings for _Heda_ – you should make it known. I can see that _Heda_ is attracted to you."

The blonde swallowed hard, running her fingers through her hair. "You…you think so?"

"Yes. I can see it in the way she looks at you. Just the way she behaves around you, tells me that you appeal to her. _Heda_ is a fine woman." He stared blankly ahead of him, stroking his chin. "Before she came to us, we were enemies with Rockline and were at war with Broadleaf. _Heda_ united our clans and brought us peace. She's a truly remarkable woman."

Clarke released an appreciative sigh. She allowed her gaze to fall upon the woman she was growing to love. To her delight, both women were looking over towards them. Blue eyes met green, causing a smile to spread across the faces of both women. At that moment, it was as if the world around her had fallen away. All that existed now was her and Lexa. Her breath hitched and a warmth spread through her entire body.

"Yes, she is a remarkable woman. You are right – I do have feelings for her," said Clarke, her eyes still focused on the object of her affection. She watched in fascination as Lexa turned back to Sindel. The two women talking animatedly. Lexa would occasionally steal a glance towards Clarke, causing a flutter of excitement to stir in the pit of her stomach.

"Then let it be known. Tell her how you feel. If you do not tell her then you may come to regret it later. Love is not something to hide away from. Love is something to cherish. If you care for someone, let them know how you feel."

"I…I think I'll do that," said Clarke absentmindedly.

"Good. Now, there is someone I must talk to," said Darius, rising to his feet. "I will see you later."

Clarke looked up at him and fixed him with a warm smile. "See you later."

Twilight descended on the fortified village. The sky painted in hues of blue, orange and yellow. Braziers were lit, illuminating the village in a warm orange glow.

"So, what were you and Darius talking about?" said Lexa, standing just to the side of Clarke all of a sudden.

The blonde's body tensed. She fidgeted and twiddled her thumbs. "Uh…nothing much," she said, her voice shaking slightly.

A slow, rhythmic drumbeat started up. Clarke looked over towards a small group of drummers. They were soon joined by Sindel, her elegant fingers strumming a soothing rhythm on a stringed instrument.

The brunette raised an eyebrow questioningly, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "Oh really? I'm sure you said more than _nothing much._ " She leaned in closer to Clarke, giving her a playful nudge.

Clarke felt a fluttery feeling in her stomach in response to Lexa's touch. She opened and closed her mouth to speak, but no words came to her.

A group of young, attractive, women sashayed into the circle of seated grounders. The girls were scantily clad in fringed brown suede bandeau tops, with matching short skirts and suede knee-length boots. There was a slight jangling sound as they moved, from the numerous decorative bangles that adorned the women's wrists. They swayed their hips, gyrated and danced seductively in time to the beat. Cheers and wolf-whistles erupted from the men.

"Hmm… _fanas_ ," Lexa purred, her wide-blown pupils fixed on the dancing women. She returned her attention back to Clarke. "So, why don't you tell me something about this _nothing much_ , you two were so busy discussing?" A playful smile tugged at her lips.

Lexa shuffled a little closer on the log towards Clarke, their hips and thighs pressed together. The brunette's arm snaked around Clarke's waist, rubbing little circles on her lower back.

There was something raw and sensual about the music. A warmth pooled in Clarke's loins. Her mouth fell open as she savoured the physical contact with her Commander and friend. _Tell her you love her!_ She wanted to say those words, but they hitched in her throat for some reason.

"Hmm?" Lexa prompted.

"Erm…what?" Clarke managed with a nervous laugh.

"Come on _Skai Gada_ – tell me what you and Darius were talking about?" said Lexa with a slight nudge of her thigh.

Clarke let out a long breath. She watched enthralled, as Lexa bit her plump bottom lip. The blonde tingled with anticipation at the thought of what it might be like to tenderly bite those luscious lips for herself. She reached out and touched Lexa's hand, which rested on her thigh. There was a momentary movement as their intertwining fingers and palms coalesced. Lexa's lips curled into a coy, but seductive, smile. Clarke could feel her heart beating so fast it made her feel faint and breathless.

The dancers were now flirting with the men, encouraging them to get up and dance. Some of them got up to dance, whilst others remained seated.

"Will you dance with me Clarke?" Lexa asked.

Clarke shook her head. "Oh, no. I don't dance." She didn't want to make a fool of herself. Dancing was not something they did aboard the Ark or Camp Jaha. She'd also had too much cider to drink.

Lexa huffed. "You're no fun Clarke. Come on, let me show you how to dance." She took Clarke by the arm, coaxing her to stand.

"No, I'd better not." The blonde said, gently shrugging her off and laughing nervously.

"Yu spin raun kom ai Heda?" said a playful female voice. _Will you dance with me Commander?_ One of the dancers stood in front of them, giggling as she swayed in a well-practiced, sensual movement.

Lexa laughed heartily, the sound delighting Clarke. " _Sha,_ " said the brunette, taking her dancing partner by the hand. "We'll talk later Clarke," she said, glancing back towards the blonde, as they made their way towards the other people dancing.

Clarke's heart sank. She frowned at how their tender moment had been broken as suddenly as it had begun. _Maybe I should have danced with her after all?_ But she also sighed with relief at not having to tell Lexa what she'd been discussing with Darius. She hated having to lie to people, or at least having to conceal the truth.

She smiled as she watched the Commander and the other grounders gyrating their bodies under the warm orange glow of the braziers. Lexa was a surprisingly good dancer. Gustus had obviously drank too much and was moving with the grace of a wild boar.

Clarke had lost count of the amount of horns of cider she'd drunk. The strong beverage had gone to her head, making her body sway slightly and her head spin. She yawned loudly and stretched. Her eyes felt like lead and her head spun. It was becoming increasingly difficult to stay awake.

Clarke's eyes fluttered open as she was roused back to consciousness by a gentle shaking from Lexa.

"Hei, _hosh melon._ Wake up!" said Lexa.

"Wh...what?" Clarke murmured. It felt like it was hard to focus her eyes, she felt so tired. _How long have I been asleep?_

"I told you to go easy on the cider," said Lexa, with a giggle. "Maybe you should go to bed Clarke."

"Hmm…I think you're right," Clarke grumbled, rubbing her forehead. She stood up too quickly, causing her to totter slightly on her feet.

"Would you like me to help you back to the cabin?" Lexa asked.

"No, no. I'll be fine, thank you. _Reshop Heda._ "

"Goodnight Ambassador."

Clarke walked unsteadily back to their cabin. It was a warm night, so she stripped down to her undergarments, before sliding under the soft furs. She could still hear the faint sounds of drunken laughter and conversation from outside. But it didn't take long before she succumbed to her tiredness and fell into a deep slumber.

Clarke was roused from her sleep by the sound of movement in her cabin – Lexa no doubt. There was a noise as the visitor stumbled into something and cursed. Clarke flinched as her bed shifted under a person's weight. She gasped as hands shook her.

"Come on Clarke – time to get up. We're going to the Glowing Forest," Lexa slurred. She sounded drunk.

"Oh, Lexa, please – it's late. I need to sleep," Clarke protested.

" _Shof op Klark!_ " Lexa mumbled. "Come on – let's go!"

She gave Clarke another shake, a little rougher this time. Lexa's hot breath brushed gently against her cheek as she leaned in close to her and spoke quietly into her ear. Her breath smelled of meat and cider. "Come on Clarke, I thought you wanted to see the Glowing Forest. Aren't you going to come with me?"

Clarke sighed, deciding to ignore the drunk Commander, hoping she'd give up and just go to bed. She pretended to be asleep.

However, Lexa had other ideas. The Commander got up and walked around the room, her boots pounding the wooden floor. After a short while, the room was bathed in a golden glow, which seemed to increase in brightness: she was lighting candles.

Clarke huffed and pulled the furs over her head in a vain attempt to block out the light – and Lexa. She groaned as the furs slid away from her head and body, leaving her lying on her bed, semi-naked, in just her undergarments. It was a warm night, after all.

"Lexa, please!" Clarke implored.

 _"Lexa, please!"_ Lexa echoed teasingly in response, before giggling helplessly.

Despite herself, Clarke let out a laugh. She had never seen the Commander of the thirteen clans, drunk. She opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows. She rubbed her eyes and blinked, as she acclimated her eyes to the candlelight. Her head was still fuzzy from the cider she had consumed earlier and her throat was parched. Lexa was sat on a wooden chair in the corner of the cabin, watching Clarke intently.

"Lexa, it's late…I'm tired…can we do this another time?" said Clarke.

"No, Clarke. We might not get the chance to go tomorrow. Let's go tonight! Come on, you'll love it, I promise you," said Lexa excitedly.

"How far is it from here?"

"Not far, a short horse ride away."

Clarke shuddered at the thought of a drunken Lexa riding her horse in the middle of the night. "Lexa, you're drunk…" she said pointedly.

"I admit I've had some cider to drink, yes."

" _Some cider?"_ Clarke retorted. "You've had _a lot_ of cider!"

Lexa shrugged. "Ok, I've had a lot of cider – what of it?" She hiccupped, covering her mouth instinctively.

"You're not riding a horse in the middle of a night when you're drunk."

Lexa seemed to sit for a while, brooding, before replying, "Then you will ride and take me with you."

Clarke's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock. "I…errr…I don't know if I'm comfortable with that. I mean, what if you fell off?"

"Then you'll have to ride carefully, won't you?" Lexa explained with a smug grin.

Clarke fell back onto the bed and groaned loudly in frustration, clasping the sides of her head with her hands. "Arrrggghh!" she groaned.

There was no way she was going to get out of this – she would have to ride to the Glowing Forest, wherever that was, with a drunken Commander as her passenger.

"Okay, okay I'll go," said Clarke, throwing up her hands in surrender.

"You'd better get dressed then. Unless you want to go like that."

Clarke swung herself out of bed and sat for a moment. She rubbed her forehead, still feeling tired and a little drunk herself. She grabbed her water skin, taking several gulps to satiate her raging thirst. Then, reluctantly, she dressed, slipping on her shirt, trousers, jacket and finally her boots.

Lexa busied herself with blowing out the candles before they stepped outside into the village. The sky above them was clear, with a waning moon and bright, twinkling stars. The village was illuminated by torches and braziers, which cast a warm, orange glow. There were a small number of Grounders sat around a camp fire, drinking cider. Other Grounders were stood at strategic positions around the village, on guard duty. Guards were positioned outside some of the cabins.

Lexa's bodyguards, Gustus and Ryder, were stood on guard outside the Commander's cabin. They stiffened as Lexa and Clarke emerged from the cabin. They acknowledged Lexa with a curt nod and brief, " _Heda._ "

Nodding in response, Lexa let out a burst of rapid Trigedasleng.

The guards frowned and looked worried. They protested in response, but Lexa cut them off, her facial expression and tone heated. Finally, the guards relented and Lexa stormed off. Clarke followed closely behind her.

Lexa grabbed a torch from a bracket, before striding confidently towards the main gate.

Clarke had a bad feeling about all of this, but felt powerless to do anything about it.

There was another burst of rapid Trigedasleng and enthusiastic gesticulating, as Lexa gave the guards at the gate the same treatment as the ones that had been guarding her cabin earlier. After some animated and, at times, angry discussion – the guards finally relented. There was a mechanical sound as the counterbalance was activated and the large wooden gate swung open towards the ground.

 _There's no going back now_.

"Oh boy!" said Clarke to herself, as she drew a calming breath. She wasn't looking forward to this at all, despite her curiosity about the Glowing Forest.

"Come on, we'll take your horse," said Lexa, looking a little unsteady on her feet.

 _Steltrona_ nickered in greeting as Clarke approached. "Hey boy, good to see you," said Clarke quietly to the horse as she stroked it's neck. "Sorry its late – we've got to take a drunk Commander to the Glowing Forest – hope you don't mind–"

Clarke felt her body lurch forward as Lexa shoved her playfully. They both laughed. She turned to face Lexa. "Are you sure about this?"

Lexa gripped Clarke lightly by the arm. "Yes."

Clarke rolled her eyes and began tacking her horse.

"Now, help me up," said Lexa, handing Clarke the lit torch in her hand.

Clarke sighed as she helped Lexa up onto the back of her horse. Then, Clarke handed Lexa the torch. She put her foot into the stirrup and raised herself up and onto the saddle. It was strange to have a passenger on her horse – it was something she'd never experienced before. She felt Lexa's arm snake around her waist for support. Clarke was surprised to feel a warm glow spread through her body in response to Lexa's touch.

Clarke let out a little gasp as Lexa leaned into her, her breath brushing gently over her cheek as she spoke softly, "Let's go Clarke."

The blonde smelled the same odour of meat and cider on her breath as before – but she didn't mind.

With a slight kick of her legs, the horse moved forwards and she directed it towards the open gate with light tugs on the reins. They must have looked a peculiar sight: the ambassador to the Sky People, riding her horse to the Glowing Forest in the middle of the night, with a drunk Commander of the thirteen clans as her passenger – torch in hand. The thought made Clarke chuckle.

They passed through the open gate and the horses feet clattered on the wooden drawbridge, until they were finally on grassland.

The Commander's body leaned in towards Clarke's own again, as she spoke, "It's just over there – to the right."

Clarke steered the horse according to Lexa's direction. The last time the Commander's body had been so close to her own, was when she'd been briefly confined to the cells – the thought made her shudder. This time, however, it was different. Clarke now savoured the contact with the other woman. Concerned for Lexa's safety, the blonde held on tightly to the arm wrapped around her waist. There was something intimate about their proximity: Lexa's body occasionally rubbing gently against hers as they rode; Clarke's hand covering Lexa's, as the other woman grasped her tightly around the waist.

The cider Clarke drank that night, undoubtedly contributed towards the way she felt so comfortable being so close to Lexa in that moment. Clarke let out a little gasp as she felt a frisson of sexual arousal in response to the intimate contact. She felt her cheeks flush red with embarrassment and was grateful for the cover of darkness to hide her discomfiture. However, she was sure that Lexa had not heard her gasp.

Lexa sighed. "What is it Clarke?" she asked, sounding exasperated.

"What?"

"I heard you – you're about to start complaining again, aren't you?"

Clarke laughed. "No, no I'm not. I'm pleased you asked me to do this now."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I actually like this, riding in the middle of the night, with my best friend." Clarke gave Lexa's hand a light squeeze.

"Aw, Clarke, you are so sweet," the brunette said affectionately, her hand stroking Clarke's abdomen in lazy circles.

Clarke gave Lexa's hand another squeeze in return.

Lexa leaned in closer again, making Clarke almost quiver with delight. She was getting aroused. It took everything she had to prevent herself from moaning with pleasure, as Lexa's body pressed against hers. The continuous back-and-forth rocking motion of Clarke's hips, as she kept contact with the saddle, moving with the horse's motion, only served to heighten her sense of arousal. _Is Lexa feeling as turned-on as I am?_

"I like it too Clarke. You see, I told you, you would. Just wait till you see the Glowing Forest – you'll love it – I promise," Lexa said brightly.

"I…I never got around to thanking you Lexa."

"Thanking me? For what?"

"For this!" said Clarke gleefully. She was happier in this moment than she had been in a long time. "Thank you Lexa – thank you for everything you've done for me. My life is so different now to what it used to be – all because of you. I feel you have helped me become a more complete woman."

"I can make you feel even more complete Clarke," Lexa cooed over her shoulder.

The blonde wondered what Lexa meant, but continued to thank her friend nonetheless, "I wish there was something I could do for you in return."

Lexa chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure we can arrange something."

They had crossed the expanse of grassland and were now flanked by woodland on both sides.

"Turn right here," said Lexa suddenly.

Clarke brought the horse to the line of trees, as directed by the Commander.

"We're best going from here on foot," said Lexa.

Clarke slowly and gently dismounted the horse, not wanting to dislodge her passenger. She was a little unsteady on her feet. She took the torch from Lexa as she helped her off the horse. Lexa stumbled slightly and Clarke steadied her. She passed the torch back to Lexa, before proceeding to tie the horse to a nearby tree trunk.

Clarke let out a long sigh of pleasure. She didn't know how she'd managed the journey without climaxing. Lexa took her by the arm and guided her towards the foreboding line of trees. The orange glow of the torch cast long, eerie shadows amongst the trees.

"Come on, let's get going," Lexa urged, gently guiding Clarke into the woods.

They made their way along a narrow path, flanked by trees either side. It was pitch black except for the fiery glow of Lexa's torch, for which Clarke was grateful.

They walked through the woods for about five minutes when Clarke spoke, "Is this the Glowing Forest? I don't see anything _glowing_."

 _The only thing glowing at the moment is your torch, Lexa_.

"Shhh! Be patient _Skai Gada_ – you will see soon – I promise."

Then Clarke saw it – a fluttering of tiny wings passed close by her head – lit with a pale blue glow. It bore a beautiful pattern on its wings. It was like nothing Clarke had ever seen before.

"Wow! Lexa, did you see that?" Clarke exclaimed in astonishment.

"Yes, Clarke – it's called a butterfly."

"It's beautiful," Clarke breathed.

She was in awe of the tiny creature which fluttered around her briefly, before setting off again in the direction they were heading, along the path. Clarke giggled and followed it, with Lexa by her side. She couldn't get too far ahead of Lexa, because she needed the light from the other woman's torch.

After a short while, they reached a clearing. Clarke gasped as the butterfly eventually landed on a tree trunk. The tree trunk was covered in a dozen or more of the tiny creatures – all of them glowing with blue light. Furthermore, the tree trunk itself was covered in patches of moss, lichen and fungi, which were also glowing with the same blue light.

Clarke saw even more glowing butterflies as well as luminous plant life, which covered trees, rocks and the ground. Some large plants emanated the same soft, blue glow.

Up into the treetops, there were tiny dots of intense blue light, clustered together, moving around in an erratic fashion. Clarke assumed they must have been some sort of insect, such as flies.

There was no need for the torch, as everything glowed as if it were illuminated by a blue moon. The trees around her were like pillars of blue light.

"Wow! This is amazing Lexa!" Clarke enthused, transfixed by the glowing fauna and flora around her.

She moved towards the glowing tree she had seen before and touched it. She half expected to experience some sort of sensation: as if it would give her an electric shock or something, but it didn't.

She laughed with joy as scores of glowing blue butterflies flew away from the tree as she came near. She was surrounded by a vortex of tiny, glowing, beating wings. She held out her arms and to her delight, some of the creatures perched themselves on her arms.

"Oh Lexa, Lexa – look at me! Look at me!" she said excitedly, like a child at playtime. She spun around in a circle, arms outstretched, giggling as the lustrous butterflies took flight.


	8. Chapter 8

Lexa stood with her back leaning against a tree trunk. The glow from the tree bathing the brunette in a pale blue hue. Her eyes were fixed on Clarke. Her mouth was slightly open and she seemed to be breathing heavily. She was no longer carrying the torch and Clarke assumed it must had burned out.

Clarke fell silent for a moment as she eyed Lexa suspiciously. "Lexa, are you okay?" she asked.

She took a few steps towards the Commander. Perhaps she had succumb to the effects of too much alcohol? But then it struck her.

This was the moment they had both been waiting for.

Ever since they shared a kiss in Lexa's war-tent, Clarke had suspected the woman had feelings for her. Clarke had told her she was not yet ready for a relationship, which was true. After all, it had not been long since Finn's death.

Clarke was ready now.

Without further hesitation, the blonde walked briskly towards the other woman till she was stood in front of her. Without another word, she leaned her head towards Lexa's and slowly, tentatively, planted a ghost of a kiss on her lips. Clarke pulled back, studying Lexa's face, in the pale ethereal glow, for a reaction. The brunette responded immediately to Clarke's advance, moving her head towards Clarke, hungry for more.

Clarke kissed her again, longer this time – their soft lips gently pressing together. They withdrew once more and Clarke gasped as Lexa grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her towards her, kissing her passionately.

A luminous butterfly fluttered past and landed on Lexa's shoulder; it remained there, opening and closing it's wings. Clarke giggled as the butterfly flew away.

They kissed again, their lips parting. Clarke sighed softly as Lexa's tongue probed her mouth. But she stiffened when Lexa's hands fumbled at the waistband of her pants. Without warning, Clarke pulled away from Lexa's embrace.

"Lexa, no, I'm…I'm not sure if I'm ready for this," Clarke gasped.

Lexa panted uncontrollably. "Beja Klark, Beja!" _Please Clarke, please!_ "Ai gaf yu! Ai gaf yu en nou moun!" she panted. _I want you! I want you and no other!_

Lexa grabbed Clarke by her shoulders and, in a swift movement that startled her, she spun the blonde around so that it was her that was leaning against the tree. She gently pushed Clarke against the tree trunk and pressed her own body against hers, their thighs interlocking.

Clarke relaxed a little when Lexa peppered her neck with tender kisses. But she bristled as Lexa's hands tried to unbutton her pants again.

"Lexa, please, no," said Clarke anxiously, as she tried to gently push Lexa away from her.

 _"Chit ste em Klark?"_ asked Lexa. _What is it Clarke?_ She paused her foreplay for a moment.

Clarke's mind was awhirl. Her heart was beating fast and she was in a high state of sexual arousal. Her mind raced as she tried to think clearly. It didn't help that she felt tired and had had too much alcohol to drink. She wanted to make sense of what she was thinking and feeling. With all her heart she wanted to surrender to this woman and make love to her: just as she had done with Niylah at the trading station. With Niylah it was simple: there were no strings attached and Clarke had craved intimacy in that moment.

With Lexa is was different, more complicated. This relationship carried more responsibility for her and her people than she would care to admit. There was something holding her back and she wasn't entirely sure what it was. It couldn't be Mount Weather, as she had forgiven Lexa for that – or had she?

Lexa panted and caressed Clarke wildly, _"Ai hod yu in! Ai hod yu in loda!"_ she said. _I love you! I love you lots!_

"Lexa, please, let's take this slowly. I just want to kiss you," Clarke pleaded as she vainly attempted to push Lexa's hands away from her crotch.

 _"Chich op ai sleng,"_ Lexa replied between kisses. _Speak my language._

 _What is it with Lexa and Trigedasleng in this moment? Do Grounders struggle with English when they're drunk and aroused – or is it a turn-on for them to speak their own language?_

Whatever the case was, Clarke found herself struggling to process her own thoughts and feelings, especially when she also had to translate them into another language. It seemed the more Clarke resisted Lexa's advances, the more the other woman pleaded with her and caressed her. This, in turn, had the effect of getting her even more aroused. Clarke gulped as she felt that familiar sensation of wetness between her legs. Whatever was holding Clarke back – it would soon give way to her growing, and almost overwhelming, desire.

"Smuch ai op Klark!" Lexa begged. _Kiss me Clarke!_

"Lagen! Lagen!" the blonde pleaded as she tried to pat Lexa's hands away from her intimate area. _Slowly! Slowly!_

Clarke moaned softly in response to Lexa's touch, as the brunette gently squeezed her breasts through the thin fabric of her top. She felt almost blissful at that moment. Her mind was trying to figure things out, while her heart just wanted to surrender to the other woman's touch. Her mind scrambled to think of the words in Trigedasleng that would cause the brunette to take things slower.

"Ai laik nou ogud ses op, Leksa," said Clarke. _I am not ready to have sex, Lexa._

The Commander stopped for a moment. Her brows were knitted in a thoughtful frown. _"_ Hakom Klark? Osir hod choda get klin?" _Why Clarke? We love each other surely?_

It struck Clarke why she was hesitating.

 _If I get too close, too involved, with Lexa – it would take me further away from Arkadia and my people. I don't want to be controlled by Lexa._

The Commander continued her attempts to unfasten Clarke's pants and the blonde continued to resist her.

"Leksa, beja, ai don biyo 'nou'!" Clarke protested. _Lexa, please, I said 'no'!"_

Lexa paused for a moment to look at Clarke. "Ste em Maun-De Klark? Yu nu wigod ai op?" she asked solemnly. _Is it Mount Weather Clarke? You do not forgive me?_

"Nou, nou," Clarke replied immediately, before hesitating. "Ai…ai fir raun." _I am afraid._ Clarke averted her eyes from Lexa, as if feeling ashamed of herself.

Lexa cupped Clarke's cheek. In the dim blue light, Clarke could see that Lexa's facial features expressed a kindness she had rarely seen on Earth. "Yu nou fir raun ai meizen Klark." _Do not be afraid my beautiful Clarke._

The blonde closed her eyes and inclined her head further into Lexa's tender caress, as she covered the brunette's hand with her own. Something in Clarke broke – her sense of resolve weakened and a wave of passion pulsed through her.

Lexa had mentioned Mount Weather. Clarke resented Lexa for abandoning her at the cursed mountain. She understood now that Lexa's betrayal had another dimension to it, something which she'd suppressed even from herself: _she had felt rejected_.

She didn't feel rejected now.

She felt wanted.

She felt loved.

Placing her hand behind the brunette's head, Clarke pulled her towards her, kissing her hard on the lips. Their tongues danced playfully in their mouths. Lexa responded by tenderly stroking Clarke between her legs through the fabric of her pants. Clarke moaned softly as the brunette continued to pleasure her. She felt herself getting even wetter at her touch.

"Ai laik ogud Leksa! Ses ai op!" Clarke demanded. _I am ready Lexa! Have sex with me!_

Lexa's fingers worked at unfastening Clarke's pants again. But this time, she did not resist. The waistband of her pants was yanked down, followed by her undergarments. Clarke gasped in pleasure as Lexa began to stroke her naked flesh, her hand moving in a lazy circle.

"Hmm…Lexa…" Clarked purred softly.

"Ai gaf yu!" Clarke panted as she feverishly kissed Lexa on the lips. _I want you!_ She grunted as Lexa playfully dodged her kisses. Clarke gasped as Lexa increased the pace of her stimulation on Clarke's sensitive parts.

"Tel ai yu hod ai!" said Lexa. _Tell me you love me!_

"Hmm..."

"Tel ai yu hod ai o ai hod op!"Lexa whispered sharply. _Tell me you love me or I stop!_

"Beja Leksa! Nou hod op!" Clarke pleaded breathlessly. _Please Lexa! Do not stop!_

"Tel ai yu hod ai!" Lexa demanded. _Tell me you love me!_

"Ai hod yu in Leksa! Ai hod yu in! Ai hod yu in!" Clarke finally gasped. _I love you Lexa! I love you! I love you!_

Clarke marvelled at how naturally those words spilled from her mouth – she had spoken from the heart. She was not just trying to appease the other woman.

She really meant it.

Clarke squealed in delight as Lexa's deft fingers parted her lips and slide into her core. The blonde held onto the other woman as she increased the pace. The blonde writhed in ecstasy as the Commander's digits pumped in and out of her aching wetness.

It did not take long until Clarke stiffened and cried out, as waves of pleasure coursed through her body, Lexa bringing her to completion. They held each other in a tight embrace as their heavy breathing slowed.

It was now Clarke's turn to pleasure Lexa. Holding onto the other woman, Clarke swung her around, so that Lexa's back was leaning against the tree. She hastily undid the brunette's pants, pulling them down towards her knees.

"Tel ai yu hod ai o ai will hod op!"Clarke whispered sexily in Lexa's ear as her fingertips gently stimulated her love button through her moist undergarments. _Tell me you love me or I will stop!_

"Ai hod yu in Skai Gada! Ai hod yu in loda!" Lexa gasped. _I love you Sky Girl! I love you lots!_

Clarke wasted no time, pulling down Lexa's undergarments and slipping a couple of fingers between the brunette's legs. Lexa moaned in pleasure as Clarke's fingers slid in and out of her sex. Clarke slowed her pace as she leaned in to kiss her lovers neck.

 _"Jok ai of! Jok ai of!"_ Lexa demanded. _Fuck me! Fuck me!_

"Take off your boots!" Clarke commanded.

Lexa looked a little surprised, not being used to taking orders. But she complied nonetheless, as she stopped to remove her boots as requested.

"Now take off your pants!" Clarke demanded.

Without another word, Lexa did as she was told, pulling her pants and panties down and off her legs in one swift motion. She stood, semi-naked against the tree, panting and staring lustfully at Clarke.

Clarke dropped to her knees as she sank her face into Lexa's sensitive area. She breathed deeply, enjoying the brunette's musky scent. Her darting tongue danced around Lexa's throbbing love button. The brunette moaned softly as she slowly rocked her hips in time with her lovers eager tongue.

Lexa gasped as Clarke slide two fingers into her heat, then pumped in and out rhythmically. The blonde continued to pleasure her eagerly with her fingers and tongue.

Lexa's cries of pleasure seemed to reverberate around the forest, as the blonde eventually brought her to completion.

Clarke got to her feet and they just held each other, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Their faces were lit only by the pale blue glow of the flora around them. They smiled at each other and laughed, each feeling totally comfortable and happy together in their embrace.

"Mochof ai niron!" said Lexa tenderly, as she kissed Clarke softly. _Thank you my love!_

Now it was Lexa's turn to tell Clarke what to do.

"Take off your boots!" Lexa ordered.

Clarke giggled at hearing her own demands being repeated back to her. She complied, immediately unfastening her boots and slipping them off and onto the ground. Clarke's hands were already at the waistband of her pants, which were now hanging loosely around her thighs, as she anticipated Lexa's next command.

"Now take off your pants!" Lexa ordered.

" _Sha, Heda,_ " said Clarke sexily, as she wiggled her hips in an exaggerated teasing motion, before slowly and seductively easing off her pants.

Lexa took Clarke by the hand and guided the blonde to a nearby patch of grass, as she lay down, gently coaxing the other girl on top of her; as they kissed and caressed each other lovingly. Lexa then positioned herself so that their thighs were interlocked, their sensitive parts pressed together in a loving embrace.

Clarke gave a long sigh of contentment as the other woman began to slowly rock her hips, the contact sending waves of pleasure coursing through her. Clarke reciprocated, bucking her hips in time to Lexa's stimulating rhythm. The girls moaned louder and more urgently as the pleasure mounted within them. They let out a cry as they each climaxed, almost in unison.

They finally brought their lovemaking to an end for the night, panting heavily, exhausted after their efforts. They held each other tightly in a loving embrace.

"Phew! Clarke, I thought you said you'd only done that once before?" Lexa gasped, as she caressed her lover.

"Yes, I have," Clarke replied honestly.

"Wow, Niylah must have taught you well!" she said.

Clarke let out of laugh. "Yes, she did – and I'm a quick learner."

"There's a few things I'd like to teach you as well," Lexa teased, stroking her lover's arm tenderly.

"I look forward to that Commander," said Clarke, pressing her lips to Lexa's.

At some point in the night, they both got dressed before falling asleep in each other's arms where they lay.

* * *

Clarke's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was Lexa's beautiful face, her emerald green eyes gazing down lovingly into her own. Her silky, chestnut brown hair falling loosely around her face. Clarke could hear birds singing in the distance. Rays of golden sunlight filtered through the trees. She drew in a deep breath and savoured the natural scents of the forest – and of Lexa.

"Good morning my beautiful _Skai Prisa!_ " said Lexa enthusiastically, puckering her luscious full lips before pressing them to Clarke's in a loving kiss.

Clarke laughed. " _Skai Prisa?_ So I'm no longer _Skai Gada_ huh? Are you going to tell me what _Skai Prisa_ means – or do you want me to guess?" she said playfully.

" _Skai Prisa_ means _Sky Princess_ ," Lexa explained, as she plucked a leaf out of Clarke's hair.

Clarke grinned broadly. "So, I've been promoted then? Well, it's not the first time I've been called _Princess_. Maybe I should call you _Tri Prisa?_ "

Lexa frowned as she made a play of mulling over Clarke's suggestion, before replying, "Hmm…no, I don't think so – it doesn't sound as good as _Skai Prisa_." She brushed a lock of Clarke's hair behind her ear.

"Hmm…I must be dreaming?" Clarke said softly.

Lexa laughed.

 _Its so lovely to see and hear Lexa laughing_. Such a stark contrast to the normally strong and austere Commander that most people were used to.

Lexa shook her head, her hair lightly brushing Clarke's face. "No _Skai Prisa_ , I'm the one who's dreaming. I just made love to the most beautiful woman…who fell out of the sky to be with me."

 _If only every morning could be like this_ , Clarke mused to herself. Peace established between her people and the Grounders; as well as a wonderful loving relationship, finally consummated with the most beautiful, wonderful woman she had ever known; who also happened to be the Commander of all the people in this new world she now found herself in. _No, Lexa, I must be the one who's dreaming._ Clarke giggled.

Clarke felt waves of love flooding her heart and she could no longer contain it – she had to express it. "Oh Lexa, I love you. I love you so much!" she gushed.

"And I love you even more, my beautiful, precious Sky Princess!" Lexa responded lovingly, leaning in once more to plant another tender kiss upon Clarke's eager lips.

Clarke averted her attention away from Lexa for a moment, studying her surroundings now that it was daylight. The plant life around her still exuded the same blue glow. However, it wasn't as pronounced in daylight. Clarke could see why Lexa had brought her here at night time.

"So, does the Glowing Forest always glow?" Clarke queried.

"Yes, it does," Lexa answered. "We don't know what makes it glow. There is no other place like this that we know of."

"How are you feeling Lexa?" Clarke asked.

A smile shaped Lexa's lips. "My heart is feeling amazing Clarke, thank you for asking. I truly can't remember feeling so happy. However," she said playfully, raising her hand to her head and frowning theatrically, "My head feels like it's been battered by a _pauna_."

Clarke laughed out loud at the reference to the large gorilla they had faced together. She was about to say something, but froze as she heard distant voices.

"Heda? Heda? Weron laik yu Heda?" the distant voices called. _Commander? Commander? Where are you Commander?"_

It was a search party looking for Lexa and Clarke, no doubt.

"Time to go Clarke," Lexa said with a reluctant sigh as she got to her feet. "Ai laik hir! Ai laik hir!" She called out. _I am here! I am here!_

Clarke scrambled to her feet, wincing at the throbbing pain in her head and the queasiness in her stomach. Lexa wasn't the only one to feel the effects of a little too much cider last night.

* * *

When they returned to the village, they enjoyed some breakfast of rabbit, which Gustus prepared for them.

They ate in relative silence, Clarke's mind churning with the events of the previous night. Their relationship had entered a new and exciting phase. But how would her connection with her people be affected, now she had consummated her relationship with the Commander? She was becoming more and more like a grounder and less like an arker; at the very least, the lines were becoming blurred.

How would she conduct herself around the Commander now? She would need to redouble her efforts to remain reserved and 'professional' around Lexa, when in the company of other grounders.

When they had finished breakfast, Lexa led Clarke into the forest where they'd gone hunting. Their bodyguards trailed behind them at a respective distance. Clarke assumed Lexa was reluctant to order them to stay behind, as she wondered the forests with her close friend. As they reached their intended destination, Clarke realised another reason for their escort.

With the confidence and precision of a military general, Lexa gave clipped orders in Trigedasleng to the three bodyguards. The grounders nodded and slipped away out of sight. It seemed they were taking up guard positions.

Sunlight filtered through the treetops in the small clearing. The air sang with the chorus of birdsong, the trickling of a large stream and the crashing of a small waterfall.

Clarke gave a little gasp of pleasant surprise and awe at the sight. She breathed in deeply, luxuriating in the woody scent of the foliage. "Hmm…I love it here."

"This is one of my favourite places. I always come here when I visit _Trishanakru_ ," said Lexa, smiling warmly. "Nau, ban we yu bokkova." _Now, take off your clothes._

Clarke covered her mouth with her hand as a laugh broke through her lips. A flush stole into her cheeks. "Honestly, Lexa, you can't get enough of me, can you?"

The brunette threw her head back as she broke into spontaneous laughter. "No _Skai Prisa._ As much as I would love to take you right here and now, I fear the sounds of our lovemaking would reach the ears of our men." A corner of her mouth quirked with amusement. "Well, I know mine would at least." She stepped closer to Clarke and wove her fingers through her golden hair. "We're here to bathe Clarke."

"Ah, yes, that makes sense." A frown creased her forehead. "You should have told me before, I would have brought a change of clothes with me."

"That would have ruined the surprise. Anyway, we can change when we get back to the village."

"But what if someone sees us?"

The brunette chuckled. "Don't worry, our bodyguards will keep any wanderers at bay. Come on, I can't wait to take a dip."

The blonde nodded reluctantly, before undressing with efficiency. The two women stood, eyeing each other's naked forms appreciatively. The Commander's naked flesh looked amazing in the light of day. Her unclothed body brought memories flooding back, of the moment they'd made love for the first time. A warmth stole over her as her eyes caressed the brunette with lusting, invisible fingers. From the look in Lexa's roaming green eyes, it seemed the Commander was doing likewise to Clarke. Blue eyes traced a path between green eyes, plump lips, small-but-firm breasts and a triangle of dark hair.

For a brief moment, Clarke contemplated kissing those plump lips and seeing where their passion took them. But she came to her senses as Lexa put an arm around her shoulders and led her towards the stream.

The blonde navigated large, moss-covered rocks, before settling into the water. She took in a sharp intake of air. The stream was cold, but refreshing, once she'd grown accustomed to the temperature. The women giggled helplessly like children as they wallowed and splashed around in the soothing, flowing water.

Clarke couldn't keep her eyes of Lexa. She had never been so happy in all her life. She contemplated asking the other woman if they could stay here a little while longer. But she knew what the answer would be.

* * *

The rest of the day was similar to yesterday's events. There was another long meeting in the main tower. This time, Clarke took Lexa's advice and opted to play with the children instead. The kids were as enthusiastic as before; they never tired of Clarke's stories and begged her to tell them more.

After the meeting, they watched some sparring sessions between the Polis and Glowing Forest warriors. The Polis warriors looked a little awkward at first, as they adjusted to the new shields and helmets – but they soon got used to them. It was just what the Polis warriors needed, to exercise, hone their skills and release pent-up tension.

Clarke and Lexa sat together, the comfortable silence between them broken only by their cheers for the Polis grounders. They were particularly vocal during the bouts involving Galdor, Gustus or Ryder.

The end of the day ushered in yet another party. Clarke was careful to sip her cider, instead of gulping it down like the previous night. The sun was now low in the sky, it's golden light casting long shadows. She sighed as she contemplated having to take the long journey back to Polis in the morning.

She would miss this place.

There were no dancers this time. Braziers were lit as night cast its dark shroud over the village. Sindel sang and played a wooden, stringed instrument. The instrument had a neck and a round back forming a cavity to allow the sound to resonate. Clarke marvelled, having only seen and heard recordings of musical instruments aboard the Ark. Sindel's voice was clear and beautiful; she played the instrument with profound skill. The singing was in Trigedasleng. Clarke's tired, cider-addled brain could make out some of the words, but not all of them.

"What is the song about Lexa?" Clarke asked.

A smile shaped Lexa's mouth and her eyes twinkled. "It's about the commitment between two warriors."

Clarke scrunched up her eyebrows thoughtfully. "Oh."

The Song in Trigedasleng English Translation

 _Yumi na ste ai seken?_ Will you be my second?

 _Oso gonplei teina._ We fight together.

 _Oso gonplei as won._ We fight as one.

 _Ai gonplei ste oyu gonplei._ My fight is your fight.

 _Ai na tich yu op._ I will teach you.

 _Yu na kom au yuj._ You will become strong.

 _Wimplei na ste oson._ Victory will be ours.

 _Oso drein au teina._ We bleed together.

 _Taim oso wan op as won._ Until we die as one.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** At the time of writing, we only know the name of one of the ambassadors of the 12 clans: Uzak of the Broadleaf clan. So I created fictional names and physical appearances for other ambassadors.

* * *

"Again!" yelled Marcel, adopting a defensive stance and readying his wooden sword.

Clarke drew a deep breath as she adjusted her own stance, her practice sword held in front of her. She enjoyed her sword fighting lessons in the large room in the tower at Polis. Of all her activities in Polis so far, this was the one that exhausted her.

Marcel was Clarke's sword fighting instructor. He was a short, slim, dark skinned man with short, dark brown hair and neatly manicured beard. He was rather dashing and handsome, Clarke thought. Although, being married with four children made any chance of romance between them, none existent.

Clarke lunged forward, making a stabbing motion with the sword. Marcel deftly parried the strike, side-stepped and struck Clarke on her left arm, causing her to cry out in a mixture of shock and pain.

"Remember to guard your flank, Ambassador Clarke. Always anticipate where your opponent is going to strike next."

Clarke nodded in agreement. "Yes, of course."

"Now," declared Marcel, "I will attack you and you will counter with a side-strike – yes?"

Clarke adopted a defensive position and took a steadying breath. "Okay, I'm ready."

He lunged forward with his sword. Clarke attempted to bring her sword down on Marcel's flank. But she was not quick enough and Marcel deflected her blow easily.

"Too slow – you need to combine your moves quickly, like this." He demonstrated the lunge and side-strike in quick succession.

The double doors burst open and two guards entered the room. "Ambassador Clarke, _Heda_ wishes to see you in the throne room," announced one of the guards stoically.

A sense of foreboding coursed through her. Something about this didn't seem right. She was careful to organise her activities around the council meetings, so why had Lexa called for her now? An emergency meeting like this meant something unexpected, and probably bad, had happened.

"Good session ambassador, you are improving. But there's still much to be done. You must learn to combine your moves much faster." He nodded curtly at the two warriors.

"Thank you Marcel," Clarke replied, breathing heavily.

"I will see you next time," he said.

"I look forward to it." Clarke turned to the two warriors. "Taim na bants." _Let's go._

They marched purposefully out of the room.

* * *

As she entered the throne room, Clarke sensed something was wrong. The council members fell silent as she strode into the room, their faces impassive and fixed on her. There was a look off seriousness etched in their faces and more than that – a look of _contempt_.

 _How long had they been waiting here? Had they already discussed the matter at hand, without her?_

She was about to take her seat with the rest of the ambassadors, but thought she'd better wait until invited by the Commander. She stood waiting on the old, tattered red carpet that ran through the centre of the room. She glanced around nervously for a moment at the seated Ambassadors to her left and right. Then, her focus rested on the Commander in front of her.

Lexa sat, as always, upon the throne. Titus was stood to Lexa's right, Indra to her left. Her face was emotionless as always during these meetings. She addressed Clarke in a neutral tone, "Clarke, you must be wondering why we have called you here." She paused. "A peacekeeping force we dispatched to watch over Arcadia, to safeguard from attack by the Ice Nation, came under attack today."

 _What?!_

Clarke stood frozen to the spot, a lump forming in her throat. She had a sense of foreboding about where this was leading.

"It was the Sky People who attacked and killed our warriors," Lexa continued calmly.

Clarke felt as if the ground beneath her had given way to an empty void, into which she was now rapidly descending. Her heartbeats quickened and she suddenly found it hard to breath.

 _Is this what it feels like to be floated?_

A barrage of questions flashed through her mind in an instant: _Why did they attack? Who gave the order? How many were killed?_ She had worked so hard to reach this point: to forge peace with the grounders; to become part of the coalition; to enjoy a privileged position at Polis; to learn valuable skills and crafts from the grounders; and to further her relationship with Lexa, whom she had come to love. Now, it seemed everything she had fought to achieve, was in tatters.

"W...What? No, surely it's not true?! It can't be the Sky People – it must be the Ice Nation. My Mom's chancellor and she and Kane agreed to be part of the coalition. Why would they turn away from that? It makes no sense," Clarke stammered, a deep sense of panic washing over her.

"It was the _Skaikru_ alright," Indra snarled, taking a few paces forwards.

Clarke almost flinched as she saw the hatred that flashed in the woman's eyes. Indra appeared to be injured, her arm bandaged in a sling.

"Your people attacked us as at night, when we were vulnerable. They took us by surprise. They shot and killed all our warriors. I'm the only survivor. Bellamy said I should be kept alive to 'send a message to the grounders': _we will not be part of your alliance,_ " she said angrily. She spat out Bellamy's words as if they were something foul tasting in her mouth.

 _They shot and killed all our warriors. I'm the only survivor._

 _Bellamy? No, surely, it couldn't be?_

Clarke's heart hammered in her chest, as her worst fears were now confirmed. She pressed a hand to her forehead. "No...no..." she babbled, shaking her head vigorously. "This can't be true, why would they do that? My Mom would never agree to such a thing. I…I know Bellamy – he would never do something like this!"

"Well he did!" Indra spat, as she fixed Clarke with a menacing stare.

"Abby is no longer chancellor," Titus bellowed, his face creased into a look of disdain. "Your people have put Pike in charge. Abby and Kane no longer have any power. Pike did this!"

"Pike?" Clarke's brow furrowed as she recalled the name. "Charles Pike? From Farm Station? He taught us Earth Skills before the One Hundred were sent to the earth in the drop ship. I didn't think Farm Station made it to Earth."

Clarke's initial sense of confusion cleared a little and she felt a flicker of hope. Farm Station must have survived the re-entry to Earth. But where had they landed and how many had survived?

She had rather fond memories of Charles Pike. He struck her as a good man, passionate about his role on the Ark. He had been totally committed to teaching the delinquents earth skills. She hadn't known why he'd been so determined to pass on his knowledge. After all, they were stuck on a space station, miles away from the earth. She assumed at the time that it was some sort of team building and motivational exercise. If only they had known then what they know now – they would have taken his teaching a lot more seriously. It had all come clear on that fateful day, when they took her from her cell.

Titus' angry voice cut short her ruminations, "Yes, Pike. He has no respect for our people. They moved into that cursed place after everything the _Mounon_ did to our people. He calls us _Grounders_. He rejects our coalition. He believes we are savages. He wants to kill us all." He fixed the blonde with wide eyes which blazed with fury.

"Let me explain something to you Clarke," said Lexa calmly. "Some of your people, we believe it was this new group led by Pike, took up residence in Mount Weather. There was a massive explosion, killing all the people staying there. We don't know who attacked or why. We don't believe it was someone from the coalition. Now Pike believes it was an attack commissioned by one of our clans. He assumed the peacekeeping force we sent to Arcadia, was part of this attack on Mount Weather. I can assure you we had nothing to do with this."

Clarke's mouth fell open in utter shock. An invisible hand twisted her guts like a tourniquet. _Massive explosion…killing all the people staying there._ _This couldn't be happening – it had to be another nightmare_. She would wake up at any moment – hopefully in Lexa's arms (and in her bed).

"Oh no, how…how many were killed at Mount Weather?" Clarke asked nervously. She closed her eyes as if bracing herself for the answer to come.

"We are not sure of the exact number of people who were killed Clarke." The muscles in Lexa's jaw twitched. She was working hard to repress her anger.

Clarke's mind raced with anxious thoughts. So much had transpired since her stay at Polis. What else concerning her people had occurred during this time? Without direct contact with Arcadia, she had no way of knowing for sure. She felt that she'd been so rooted in grounder life at Polis, that she had lost touch with her own people. Why hadn't she visited Arkadia earlier? She'd meant to visit, but had just been so busy in Polis, establishing a new life for herself, that she hadn't given it much thought. She felt a pang of guilt as she realised that she'd been reluctant to enter Arcadia's gates since the fall of Mount Weather.

 _If the coalition hadn't attacked Mount Weather – who could it have been?_ Deep suspicion swirled in her mind. She clenched her teeth in anger and turned to face the Ice Nation ambassador. She held his gaze with an icy glare.

"I know what you're thinking Clarke," said Krestor, the Ice Nation ambassador, his face impassive. "I can assure you that _Azgeda_ had _nothing_ to do with this." He sliced the air with his hand, to emphasise the word _nothing_.

Clarke rounded on the Ambassador. "Oh, and you'd know all about that – wouldn't you Krestor?" she replied coldly. She took a few steps towards him, thrusting an accusing finger at him. "You know full-well that this attack was orchestrated by your people. It was because of the threat from Ice Nation that the peacekeeping force was assigned to watch over Arkadia in the first place."

She continued to jab her finger at the man as he squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. "It was your warriors who were marching through Woods Clan territory–"

"They were on military exercises," Krestor cut in. "It was a mistake that was soon rectified." A thin smile curved his lips.

Clarke bristled as she sensed the cockiness in his tone. She just wanted to punch the irritating man in the face. She gave a contemptuous laugh. " _Military exercises?_ They were hunting for _Wanheda!_ " she yelled. "Admit it! Your people did this!"

Krestor shot to his feet in defiance. His face contorted into a sneer. "Unfounded accusations and lies!" he said bitterly, flecks of spittle flying from his mouth. "Where's your proof… _Wanheda?_ "

"Your people hate us. It's common knowledge that Queen Nia and your people want to kill the Sky People."

"This is an outrage!" Krestor yelled, turning to face Lexa. " _Heda,_ _Azgeda_ denies these accusations from _Skaikru!_ "

"Enough of this!" Lexa announced. "Krestor is right – we have no proof that the Ice Nation were responsible for the attack. All we have are suspicions at this time." Her voice took on a darker tone and she eyed Krestor like a hawk eyeing its prey. " _And they are well founded suspicions at that._ "

Krestor fell silent and averted his gaze.

"Why did _Skaikru_ take up residence in _Maun-de?_ " asked Reyan, the Delphi Clan ambassador. He was a thick-set man with a long, dark beard. "Isn't it so they can launch an attack on us? _Maun-de_ has terrible weapons that they have used against us in the past. Acid fog and missiles – like the one that landed on _Tondisi,_ killing our warriors – including warriors from _Delfikru_. Whoever attacked _Maun-de_ has done us all a great service, I say."

Murmurs of approval erupted around the room, in response.

Clarke visibly tensed at the mention of missiles and _Tondc_. She shot Lexa an anxious glance. Their eyes met for a brief moment, a mutual understanding passing between them. She had no doubt Lexa was also pained at the mention of the deaths they both could have prevented – but chose not to.

"We disabled the acid fog when we entered the mountain," Clarke explained calmly. "As for the missiles – they would need complex launch codes to activate them. The Sky People would not have those launch codes – so there would be no threat."

Reyan either did not fully understand Clarke's technical terms or did not believe her. Either way, he remained silent, fixing Clarke with a contemptuous glare.

Lilith, ambassador to the Blue Cliff Clan, stood. She was an average looking woman who looked to be in her thirties. She wore a charcoal tunic. A wild tangle of dark hair framed her thin face.

"My brother was killed by that missile at _Tondisi_ ," Lilith said, her voice choking with emotion. She walked into the middle of the room and stood next to Clarke. Her wide eyes scanned the seated Ambassadors as she addressed them, "There is little difference between _Skaikru_ and _Mounon_. Their warriors do not fight with swords like _Ouskejonkru_ and the rest of the coalition. No. They fight with…" She broke off, brow furrowed, as she searched for the word in her mind, "guns."

Lilith half-turned, scowling and fixing Clarke with cold, grey eyes. "They are cowards. They do not fight like our warriors. They do not fight eye-to-eye, with sword in hand. They have no place in our coalition." She paced in a semi-circle, as if speaking to each of the Ambassadors in turn. "How long will it be before _Skairkru_ murder your brothers and sisters with weapons that are not of this world? How much longer will–"

"That's enough Lilith." The Blue Cliff Clan ambassador was cut off by Lexa's calm, but authoritative shout. "Return to your seat at once."

Lilith shot a cold stare at the Commander.

"Now!" Lexa yelled.

Lilith tilted her head in respect. " _Sha, Heda_ ," she said coolly, before returning to her seat.

Clarke had stood in stunned silence, her mouth open, as she watched the woman make her accusations. Coming to her senses, she turned to face the Commander. "Let me speak to my Mom," she asked. "I'm sure I can sort this out somehow."

"Didn't you hear what I said Clarke?" Titus snapped. "Abby is no longer in charge. Your people have appointed Pike as chancellor – they support him now. _Heda_ allowed them to be part of the coalition, to show them peace. Then they reject the coalition and commit an act of war against us!" His face reddened with anger as he spoke.

Shantar, ambassador of the Lake People, was next to speak. He was a diminutive man with a bald head, dressed in a black robe. He stood up to address the council. "The Sky People showed our people no mercy! We should show them no mercy and attack them immediately!" he said, his voice quivering with rage.

Uzak of the Broadleaf clan was next to speak. He was a man in his thirties with dark brown hair, dressed in a cream coloured robe. " _Jus drein jus daun_."

Clarke knew what this meant, the Grounders used it often: _blood must have blood._

 _"Jus drein jus daun,"_ echoed several of the council members. Their eyes fixed on Clarke with faces a mask of hatred and anger.

"But they were provoked," Clarke argued, turning to address each ambassador in turn. "It sounds to me that most of the survivors from Farm Station were killed in the attack on Mount Weather. What would you do if the same thing happened to one of your own clans? I agree – _blood must have blood_. The perpetrators of the attack on Mount Weather must be brought to justice."

"And what about justice for _my_ people?" Indra snapped, jabbing a finger at her chest. "What about the peacekeeping force from _Trikru_ – slain without mercy by your people? You ought to be cast out of the coalition for this!" She turned to face Lexa. " _Heda_ , you must–"

"Enough!" cried Lexa, standing to her feet as she waved her hand to silence the group. "We do not wish to go to war with the _Skaikru._ I believe not all the _Skaikru_ wish to fight us – only some of them. Clarke is right – they have been provoked. We have our suspicions," she said, glaring at Krestor for a brief moment to make her point. Krestor glowered back at her defiantly in response. "But we have no real proof at this time. _Skaikru_ are a people divided. Should we not show mercy to those who wish to be part of our coalition? People like Kane and Abby – mother of Clarke?"

"What do you suggest we do _Heda_?" asked Titus. "Shall we wait for them to attack us? What if they attack the _Trikru_ again, as they have done in the past? What if they come to Polis? They have advanced weapons – they are dangerous!"

The Commander paused for a moment, her eyes narrowed and mouth twisted in contemplation. "We form an army and set up a blockade around Arkadia. A five mile perimeter should be sufficient. They will be contained – no-one will leave. We will show our force in numbers and wait for them to either surrender to us or to resolve their conflict by themselves."

Clarke felt a sense of relief surge through her. She let out a long sigh, before saying, "Yes, that sounds like the best option. I'm sure we can resolve this soon. Allow me to go to Arkadia, Lexa...sorry, _Heda_ , let me talk to them–"

"No Clarke, that's not going to happen," Lexa interjected, shaking her head slowly. "This...Pike...is not to be trusted. If you go to Arkadia, you could be harmed or taken prisoner. Things have changed since you left Arkadia, Clarke, you must accept that."

Indra's lip curled into a snarl. "Clarke has no place here!" she hissed, pointing an accusing finder at her. "She's one of them! Send her back to Arkadia where she belongs – let them do with her as they will!"

" _Shof op_ Indra!" yelled Lexa.

" _Heda_ , let me take _Wanheda_ to _Azgeda_ as a gift to Queen Nia. I'm certain my Queen will repay the favour by sending reinforcements to Arkadia," the Ice Nation ambassador snarled, balling his fist. He eyed Clarke like a prize catch, a thin smile playing on his lips. He turned to face the Commander. "Ice Nation could easily destroy the _Skaikru!_ "

"Noumou!" screamed Lexa. _Enough!_ She stood to her feet. Her face was a mask of rage. "How can you speak to Clarke like this?" She pointed a finger towards Clarke as she spoke. "That woman saved us from the Mountain Men. She put an end to their tyranny. She did something that no clan was able to do. She entered the–"

"Beja Heda…" Indra interrupted. _Please Commander_.

Lexa glared at Indra as if she wanted to kill her. Clarke flinched when she saw the fire blazing in her green eyes. "Indra, if you interrupt me again, I will have you imprisoned. Do I make myself clear?" she said icily.

"Wigod ai op Heda," Indra replied, her shoulders slumping and head bowed slightly in respect. _Forgive me Commander_.

Lexa regarded Indra coldly for a moment longer, before continuing. "That woman entered the mountain herself. She met the enemy face-to-face. She used intelligence and skill that none of us will ever match, to defeat an enemy that had enslaved us for years. An enemy that turned our strongest warriors into beasts." She glanced around the room at the Ambassadors as she spoke. Then she allowed her gaze to fall upon the woman whom she was talking about. A hushed silence had fallen upon the room as Lexa spoke. "Clarke is a hero. She is a fighter. She has killed more people than your best warriors. She has earned her title, _Wanheda_ – Commander of Death. You should show Clarke more respect."

Clarke looked to the floor, a familiar sick feeling swirling in her stomach. She knew where Lexa was going with this and she knew that the woman meant well – but she did not like it. She did not like being associated with the deaths of so many people. Indra was also forced to look away, she no doubt hated hearing this, but knew Lexa was right.

Lexa brightened a little as she continued, "I am proud to have _Klark kom Skairkru_ as my ambassador and proud to have _Skaikru_ as part of my coalition. You should all be proud as well." She paused before continuing, "I have made my decision. The war-council will gather here tomorrow to discuss assembling an army from the twelve clans." She fixed Clarke with what she perceived to be a sympathetic look. "Sorry Clarke, the Sky People will not be invited to this meeting." She allowed her gaze to span the seated Ambassadors, her green eyes suddenly hard. "We will go to Arkadia to _contain_ – not to _destroy_ – do you understand me?"

The council members murmured to themselves, reluctant to agree to the Commander's order.

" _I said do you understand me?!_ " Lexa yelled.

" _Sha, Heda_ ," they replied reluctantly, one-by-one.

"Good!" said Lexa, taking a moment to compose herself before sitting back down on the throne. "We will discuss this matter further in the morning. Now – _dismissed!_ " She waved her hand expansively.

Slowly, one-by-one, the Ambassadors left the room. Titus and Indra stood were they where, either side of the throne. "Dismissed," said Lexa impatiently. Without another word, Titus and Indra left the room. As they left, they gave Clarke, who was still stood waiting in the middle of the room, a look of pure venom.

Clarke stepped forward towards the throne, desperation etched on her features. "Lexa, please, let's discuss this..." she said.

Lexa gave Clarke a withering look. "You too Clarke," she said impassively.

"Lexa...please..."

"I said dismissed!" said Lexa, her voice low and threatening.

Clarke gulped, taken aback by Lexa's harsh demeanour. Not wanting to provoke the Commander any further, she nodded curtly. Then, reluctantly, she withdrew from the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Back in her room, a distraught Clarke Griffin lay on her bed, fully clothed. Her head swam with the deluge of bad news she'd heard in the throne room only moments earlier. Perhaps what hurt Clarke the most in all of this, was Lexa's attitude towards her as she had left.

 _I said dismissed...you too Clarke._

She was desperate to discuss the matter personally with the Commander. She felt she'd been unable to say what she'd wanted to, with the other council members present – especially given their attitude towards her. Clarke had had several meetings before, in the throne room, but never had the attitude of the ambassadors been so harsh towards her.

She felt sickened, betrayed, weak and vulnerable. Alienated from her people, she felt a desperate urge to reunite with them. She wanted to share stories with the people at Arkadia. She wanted to find out what they had been doing while she'd been away. She wanted to share with them her activities at Polis and her recent visit to The Glowing Forest. Well, not _all_ her activities in the Glowing Forest.

The Glowing Forest had been her first venture outside of the confines of Polis. She'd enjoyed it very much. It was a special place and a wonderful clan. Furthermore, she'd relished the opportunity to ride her horse through the forests and camp beneath the stars. She'd enjoyed spending time with Lexa. The journey had been almost as much enjoyable as the destination. Hopefully there would be more such visits to come.

She should have visited Arkadia by now. But time had flown by, since her arrival at Polis. She'd lost the concept of time since arriving and had little idea how long she'd actually been at the grounder capital. Taking into consideration her time spent in the wilderness – it could have been months since she had last been at Arkadia. Maybe she could start a journal, a diary. But then she lamented at the fact that there seemed to be no writing materials at Polis. Although, she did have her drawing materials. She didn't even know if any of them could read or write at all. She made a mental note to speak to Lexa about it.

Her mind drifted back to The Glowing Forest – it had only been two days since she'd returned. It was also six days since she'd made love to Lexa for the first time. But now she had to know whether Lexa was angry with her, or just angry with the situation with Pike and the rebels. Lexa's anger was something to be avoided – and feared. Provoking the Commander of the coalition could have serious consequences for her and her people. She did not want to put Lexa to the test.

She thought back to Lexa's angry expression moments before in the throne room.

 _You too Clarke!_

Lexa was not only her commander, but also her best friend and lover. _Will my relationship with the Commander ever be the same again?_ Things had been developing so well between them. They had taken things slowly and it had culminated into a magical journey through the most enchanting forest. The location in which they'd consummated their relationship couldn't have been more perfect. Their lovemaking had been passionate. When Clarke told Lexa she loved her – she had meant it from the heart. She knew Lexa felt the same way about her too. The Commander had been rather forceful in her approach. But it worked out well in the end. Clarke had been tentative when it came to moving their relationship forward. Although forceful, Lexa's actions with Clarke in the Glowing Forest had moved their relationship to the next level. The blonde appreciated that. Their relationship was anything but normal – it was intense and with high-stakes.

 _Now this uprising had to happen._

Lexa had gone to great lengths to prove to Clarke that her and her people were not savages. Now Clarke's own people were the savages. She gritted her teeth and huffed her annoyance.

Clarke got up off the bed and made her way towards the door. She'd gone to Lexa's room several times that evening, but the Commander had not yet returned. _This is ridiculous!_ She hated the way the Commander had this power over her: causing her to live in fear at times.

She grabbed the handle of the door, but froze. _Should I really be doing this? Am I grovelling? Maybe I should leave it for a while? Perhaps I should just act normal – as if nothing out-of-the-ordinary has happened?_

She took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping into the lobby. She didn't mind making a fool of herself when it came to protecting her people.

She half walked – half ran towards Lexa's room. She looked up at the guard standing motionless outside the door, his face deadpan. Saying nothing, the guard gave a slight nod – this meant Lexa was inside. She knocked on the door. No response. Gingerly, she turned the handle and stepped inside.

Lexa sat cross-legged on the floor at the foot of the bed. Her eyes closed, face serene – she was meditating. Without moving or opening her eyes, she said impassively, "Clarke, how nice to see you." Her eyes snapped open suddenly, as she fixed her gaze on the blonde. Her mouth was set in a hard line.

Clarke's heart drummed as worry snaked through her. "Lexa," she said cautiously. "Are you angry with me?"

Lexa sighed, her demeanour softening a little. "No Clarke, I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with the situation. I'm angry with Pike and the rebels. I'm not angry with you."

Clarke felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She brightened straightaway, a slight smile tracing her lips. "Oh, that's good to know."

"Why are you here Clarke? What can I do for you?" said Lexa impassively.

"Are you sure you're not angry with me Lexa?"

Lexa managed a slight smile despite herself. "No, I'm not angry with you Clarke," she said softly. She got up off the floor and sat on a couch, motioning for Clarke to come and join her.

Clarke sat down beside her and smiled nervously. "Sorry, I was worried that...well..." Her lips trembled around the words. "I was worried about you and me. I don't want what happened at Arcadia to come between us." She felt coy at saying these words, looking downwards and fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

"Oh Clarke, my _hodnes_ ," said Lexa tenderly, reaching out and taking Clarke's hand in her own. "I promise that none of this will come between us. You're one of us now. You're a resident of Polis. You're my ambassador and you're my friend." She paused, smiling playfully and giving the other woman's hand a gentle squeeze. "You're more than just a friend Clarke. _I love you!_ "

The blonde's heart filled with so much love, she thought it would explode. "Oh Lexa," she gushed. "I love you too!" She reached forward and planted a tender kiss on Lexa's plump lips. "Promise me you won't attack my people," she said, a hint of desperation tainting her words.

"I promise I won't attack the Sky People – unless they attack us first," said Lexa, as she continued to hold Clarke's hand. " _We're_ your people now Clarke, you must remember that! We care for you. We give you shelter, we clothe you, feed you and teach you our ways. You walked away from the Sky People, of your own volition – remember?"

Clarke's mouth pulled to one side in a grimace. " _You_ care for me, but _they_ don't"

Lexa raised a questioning eyebrow. "The council?"

Clarke nodded.

"They do care for you Clarke and they respect you. At the moment they _dislike_ you – but only because you represent the Sky People, who have rebelled against us."

"They hate me Lexa. I can see it on their faces. They don't accept me."

The brunette held both of the blonde's shoulders, her eyes focused intently on her face. "They don't hate you Clarke – they hate the Sky People because they killed _our_ people. You should also hate the perpetrators as much as we do. You're part of the coalition, they killed _your_ people too. We trusted them and they betrayed us. They betrayed _me_ and they betrayed _you_ as well."

Clarke's eyes sank as she sighed involuntarily. "But they're _my people_ Lexa," she said meekly.

" _We're_ your people now – you belong here, in Polis...with me." Lexa smiled again and gave Clarke's hand a reassuring squeeze. Her eyes narrowed as she searched her face. "You care for _me_ don't you?"

A lump formed in Clarke's throat at the thought that Lexa would ever doubt her love for her. "Yes, of course I care for you – very much."

"I risked a great deal in allowing the Sky People to become part of the coalition. You're in a privileged position. I hope you realise that?"

"Yes, I do and I'm grateful for everything you've done for me."

"Rest assured that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. No-one will come against you while you stay here in Polis. If they do – they will answer to me," said Lexa. Her eyes hardened as well as her voice, as she spoke, "Although, the time may come, when you may need to make a choice. When you need to decide where you belong. Who you're people really are."

A cold shiver of foreboding ran down Clarke's spine. She closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples. "What _exactly_ are you saying Lexa? Are you saying you intend to go to war against my people?" Her eyes snapped open and searched Lexa's face in anticipation of her reply.

"No Clarke, I've already told you that I intend to send an army to establish a blockade – not to start a war." She paused before continuing, her expression serious. "But, if the army comes under attack from the Sky People..." She let the words trail off.

Clarke swallowed hard before completing Lexa's sentence, "Then your army will attack Arkadia and destroy the Sky People?" She shut her eyes as if to blot-out the sheer terror those words carried.

Lexa nodded slowly.

"If that should happen, and I don't expect it will. But _if_ that should happen – you will need to choose your allegiance Clarke. I would then recommend that you renounce your affiliation to the Sky People and swear your allegiance to one of the twelve clans. I would recommend the Woods Clan, as you're already familiar with them. They live nearby and…I was once from Woods Clan myself."

She closed her eyes as her mind raced. The Commander's words were meant to bring comfort to the Ambassador. But they were like a damning accusation; like the tolling of a death knell.

The Commander offered the chance of a new life, by eradicating the old. It reminded Clarke of that dreaded moment her Mother had told her of her fate, just outside of the Skybox…

 _Clarke, you are not being executed. You're being sent to the ground, all 100 of you._

 _What? But it's not safe. No. No. We get reviewed at 18._

 _The rules have changed. This gives you a chance to live. Your instincts will tell you to take care of everybody else first, just like your father, but be careful. I can't lose you, too. I love you so much._

Lexa's beautiful, but impassive face came into her mind's eye.

 _The rules have changed. This gives you a chance to live. Deny the Skaikru traitors and swear allegiance to Trikru. I love you so much._

Clarke felt a fluttering of nerves in the pit of her stomach. "Lexa...please..." she protested, her voice cracking under the strain of emotion.

 _I should have seen this coming. I should have known Lexa would try to control me, convert me, like this._

The Commander's facial features remained stoic, her voice flat – almost devoid of emotion as she spoke, "You need to prepare yourself to make that decision. The council would honour your commitment to them. They would respect you and even like you for that."

 _How can you remain this calm, Lexa?_

Clarke's throat tightened around her words as she tried to speak them. "I...I..." she stammered uselessly.

Lexa silenced Clarke with a wave of her hand. "You don't need to make any such decisions at the moment. I'm just giving you options – _privileged_ options. I ask that you think about what I have said and prepare yourself for what might happen. Let me remind you again that you are completely safe here."

Clarke felt desperate now. _I must do something!_

"Let me go to Arkadia," Clarke blurted out, as she reached out for Lexa's arm. "Let me talk to them. I'll explain the situation to them. You won't need to send an army. I'm sure they'll listen to me."

Lexa shook her head. "No Clarke, it's too dangerous."

"It's worth a try, surely? Just let me explain the situation to them."

Lexa sighed, tilting her head and meeting Clarke's eyes. "I can't stop you. I won't try to control you. You have your own free will and I respect that. I'll let you go to Arkadia. But I won't let you leave Polis without an armed escort – do I make myself clear?"

Clarke smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Lexa's brow creased – she looked pained. "Clarke, if you step inside Arkadia, you come outside of my jurisdiction – I won't be able to protect you. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"I strongly urge you to speak to the Sky People _outside_ the gates to Arkadia. I implore you Clarke not to enter – they might capture you – or worse. They're unpredictable at the moment. They will likely see you as one of us now – a _Grounder_ as they say." She wrinkled her nose at the word _Grounder_ , sensing contempt behind the expression. "If they harm you – we attack immediately. I protect my ambassadors and those I love. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

Lexa held both of Clarke's hands firmly as her forest green eyes bored into her own. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I am."

"Alright, I will make arrangements for you to travel to Arkadia, with an armed escort. Do you agree?"

"I do."

"Clarke," said Lexa gently, her eyes downcast as she struggled to find the words. "When Costia died..." She took a deep breath to compose herself, before continuing, "When Costia died, my whole world fell apart. Part of me died that day. I became like an empty shell. But I convinced myself that _love is weakness_. Titus, would always repeat those words to me – I never forgot. So I never allowed myself to express love again. I believe it helped me overcome my grief. I would not have been able to function as commander, otherwise. I never thought I'd love anyone as much as Costia – until I met you." She gazed into Clarke's blue eyes, her own green eyes now moist with tears. "You enabled me to love again."

Clarke shuddered at the intensity of love and sincerity in those forest green eyes. Her heart throbbed and her pulse raced. The aching emptiness of dread and uncertainty was now replaced with the warmth of hope and love.

"Oh Lexa..." said Clarke, as she pulled the brunette into a tight hug, stroking her back soothingly.

"I couldn't bear to lose you as well...I couldn't bear it," said Lexa into Clarke's neck, as she held the other woman close to her. "I know I might look strong and even harsh at times. But deep down on the inside I'm just a girl who needs to be loved."

Clarke withdrew from Lexa and kissed her forehead softly, before caressing her cheek. She looked in her eyes to gauge a response, before kissing her hard on the lips.

Lexa withdrew, gently pushing the blonde away.

Clarke looked at Lexa with a confused expression on her face. A slight uneasiness beginning to stir in her stomach. "Lexa...what is it?"

"Now is not the time for that Clarke. I have much to do tomorrow and much to discuss. I need to seek the wisdom of the previous Commanders tonight."

Seeing Clarke's crestfallen face, Lexa cupped her cheek. "Don't worry my _hodnes_ , we will make love again, soon – I promise!" She leaned in to plant a peck on the blonde's cheek.

Clarke felt heat rush to her cheeks as a wave of embarrassment shot through her. She felt foolish for misinterpreting the situation and the signals Lexa was giving her. "Lexa...I...I'm sorry..."

"It's alright Clarke – it's alright," Lexa purred. She drew the confused and embarrassed blonde towards her in a tender embrace. After a moment, Lexa pulled herself away. "Now, I have a busy day ahead of me and it's late. We'll meet tomorrow and please don't worry about this situation – we'll sort it out as best we can."

Clarke gave Lexa a peck on the cheek before getting to her feet. "Goodnight Lexa."

"Goodnight Clarke," Lexa replied as the ambassador to the Sky People left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke thrust forward with her sword, which was deftly parried by her opponent. She returned to her starting position and pointed her sword in front of her again.

Marcel parried Clarke's blow with his wooden practice sword. "See how I step to the side and bring my sword across to block your attack? "You can follow this with a counter attack – _bam,_ " he said, as he swung the sword.

"Yes Marcel," Clarke replied, breathing heavily.

"Now, we will change places and I will attack. Let me see you block my strike. Ready?"

Clarke nodded. "Yes."

As Marcel lunged forwards with his sword, the door opened. To their surprise, it was Lexa. When Marcel saw that it was the Commander, he stopped what he was doing and bowed his head slightly in reverence. " _Heya Heda._ "

" _Heya_ Marcel," replied Lexa, a neutral expression on her face.

"How may I help you _Heda_?"

Lexa stood against a wall. "I have come to see how ambassador Clarke is progressing with her swordplay." She gestured with her hand. "Please continue."

Marcel pointed his sword towards Clarke. "Ready ambassador?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

Marcel lunged forwards, thrusting his sword towards Clarke. She quickly stepped to the side and just about managed to parry the blow.

"Very good ambassador," said Marcel brightly.

After about ten minutes or so, Lexa walked towards Clarke and Marcel. They both stopped what they were doing for a moment.

" _Heda?_ " Marcel enquired, eyebrows raised in question.

Lexa smiled amiably at Marcel. "I will take ambassador Clarke's lesson from here Marcel. You may leave us now."

Marcel smiled and nodded reverently. " _Sha Heda_."

Lexa reached out and Marcel handed her his practice sword.

Clarke was bewildered by Lexa's sudden guest appearance. She had not visited any of her lessons before. _What were her motives for this visit?_ She did not wish to provoke the Commander, so decided to suppress her curiosity for the time being. She knew Lexa would make her intentions known in due course.

The two young women sparred. The Commander seemed to be taking it easy on her, toying with her, although Clarke gave the session her best effort. After what must have been around twenty minutes or so, Lexa suggested they take a break.

The brunette finally expressed the main intention for her visit. "Clarke, I would like you to be my second," she said, smiling proudly.

Clarke furrowed her brow, puzzled at the term. "Second? I've heard of that. Weren't you Anya's second?"

"Yes, I was."

"What does it mean exactly – to be someone's second?"

"It means that you agree to become my student and I become your mentor. I will spend time with you to teach you how to fight with a sword," Lexa explained. "It goes beyond that, however. It signifies a bond between two people. It means that my fight becomes your fight. My enemy becomes your enemy. You agree to stand side-by-side with me, willing to die by my side. It means that you will never leave me when I face danger. If I bleed – then you will bleed. If I die – then you will die." Her green eyes bored into Clarke's as she spoke the words, with an intensity that unnerved her.

Clarke swallowed, in Grounder culture this must be some sort of honour. But it sounded serious and rather dangerous. Lexa seemed to find ways of drawing her further into Grounder culture, Polis and herself. It was subtle things. The way she supported her wishes and dreams. The way she enabled Clarke's creative endeavours: such as her artwork and embroidery. Was it a coincidence that Lexa had arranged to conduct her Trigedasleng classes with a dozen or so adorable children? Her mind was awhirl now, trying to figure out if becoming her second was the right thing to do. It seemed the closer she came to Grounder culture and Polis – the further away she became from her people and Arkadia.

"Well Clarke, what do you say?" asked Lexa.

"Can I think about it?" said Clarke.

Lexa's cheeks flushed red, as her anger flared. "Think about it? Think about what? I offer you something that would be considered a great honour among my people and you have to _think about it?!_ "

Clarke shuddered. She had not wanted to provoke the Commander's fiery temper. But she had to think this thing through. She felt was continually being drawn across a threshold, which would eventually reach the point of no return. She was slowly becoming a Grounder. No, she _was_ a Grounder now. Maybe the next step now would be for her to renounce her affiliation with the Sky People and become initiated into the Woods Clan. If that were to happen, she would have severed her connection with her people for good. She despised Pike, his rebellion was driving a wedge between her and her people.

Lexa threw her wooden sword on the floor and stormed towards the exit. "Forget it Clarke!" she said petulantly. "I'll give this honour to someone who really values it."

Sensing the importance of agreeing to Lexa's proposal, Clarke called after her, "Wait! Lexa, please!"

Ignoring her, Lexa strode towards the door. Feeling desperate now, Clarke ran after her, reaching the door ahead of her and barring her exit.

"Get out of my way Clarke!" Lexa seethed.

"No, you're not leaving until you make me your second," said Clarke defiantly.

"Forget it Clarke, you had your chance and now it's gone. Stand aside." Her eyes narrowed in challenge.

"No. I'm not moving until you make me your second."

Both women stood rooted to the spot, breathing heavily, and glaring unblinkingly at each other. Lexa was the first to speak, "I'm not convinced. How much do you want this?" she said, sounding calmer now.

"I want it – I _really_ want it!" Clarke pleaded, inwardly cringing at the desperation in her voice. "I really want to be your second, Lexa. It would be a great honour for me."

A faint smile began to form around Lexa's beautiful, prominent lips. "Do you agree to make my fight your fight?" she asked levelly.

"Yes."

"Are you willing to fight by my side in battle?"

"I am."

"Will you bleed with me?"

"I will."

Lexa's smile became broader as she paused for a moment, before continuing. "Are you willing to die by my side?"

Her heart was pounding in her chest now, as Clarke held the brunette's steady gaze. She composed herself before replying softly, "Yes, I am."

" _Klark kom Skaikru_ , I now make you my second. I promise I will teach you the way of the sword. Your fight will be my fight. You will stand by my side in battle. You will bleed with me – _you will die with me_ ," she declared with an intensity that frightened the blonde.

She took Clarke's hands in her own. She was beaming now. "I'm so proud of you Clarke. We must celebrate this occasion. Dine with me tonight."

Clarke knew that the Commander's invitation was not a request – it was more like an order. A maelstrom of emotions stirred inside her, which she would have to process soon. She struggled to keep her voice level. She managed a smile before replying, "Yes, I would like that very much." At least that was true – she genuinely looked forward to their special evenings together.

"Wear something nice for me, won't you?" said Lexa sensuously.

"As always Commander." Clarke instinctively felt herself flirting with Lexa.

The brunette kissed Clarke's forehead before leaving the room. She stood where she was for a moment, trying to come to terms with what had just happened. This seemed to be the Commander's latest tactic to control her.

She recalled some of the things that Lexa had made her swear:

 _Do you agree to make my fight your fight?_

 _Are you willing to fight by my side in battle?_

 _Will you bleed with me?_

 _Are you willing to die by my side?_

Feeling confused and a little sullen, Clarke slowly walked towards the wall. She turned her back to the wall and slid down it till she was sat down. She put her head in her hands as she tried to make sense of what was happening. Fearful thoughts ran through her mind and she was powerless to stop them.

 _What would happen if Pike and his people were to attack the large Grounder army that was encamped around them. What if the Grounders attacked first?_

In her mind's eye, she saw herself in the Throne Room, kneeling before Lexa who was sat on the throne. She saw herself dressed in full Grounder battledress, her face adorned in black war paint.

 _I, Klark kom Skiarkru renounce my affiliation with the Skaikru traitors._ _I now swear my allegiance to the Trikru..._ She fought to suppress the anxious thoughts racing through her mind. _Come on_ , _get it together Clarke_. _The Grounders aren't invading...yet._


	12. Chapter 12

Clarke gazed across the table lovingly at Lexa, as the reflection of the golden candlelight danced in her forest green eyes. They were sat in the Commander's room. A slight breeze blew in from the opening that led to the balcony. She glanced outside for a moment and was met with the indigo of nightfall.

Clarke sighed peacefully – she'd never felt so in love as she did in this moment.

Lexa was wearing an exquisite Victorian gothic lace-up strapless ball gown dress, finished in beautiful purple satin. Whilst Clarke was wearing an almost identical dress, except hers was finished in royal blue satin. Their hair was not braided, but hung loosely around their shoulders. Gone, of course, was the usual war paint that adorned the Commander's face. The golden metal gear-like bindi sat between the Commander's eyes.

 _Hmm…she's stunning._

Clarke proved to be a fast learner and her _Trigedasleng_ was vastly improving. She could not only understand key words in sentences, but often whole sentences as well. When they were alone together, Lexa would take the opportunity to test Clarke and help her improve her language skills. She would say the occasional sentence in _Trigedasleng_ , prompting the Sky Princess to reply in the Commander's native tongue.

"Yu gaf in drein daun moubeda souda Bandrona?" Lexa asked. _Do you want more drink Ambassador? S_ he held up the jug of wine in her hand.

" _Sha, Heda._ " Clarke handed Lexa her cup to fill.

Lexa face was creased into a frown: she looked worried about something and Clarke was anxious to find out why.

"You look like something's bothering you – what is it?" Clarke asked.

Lexa swirled the wine around in her cup before lifting her eyes to Clarke. "I'm worried about the Ice Nation. I'll be honest – I don't trust them one bit. You might remember, when I brought you to Polis, I told you _war is brewing_. Well, I just get the feeling that _Azgeda_ are looking for an opportunity to invade us." She let out a long exasperated sigh, her frown deepening.

"This...situation...with the Sky People is the perfect excuse for them to amass their forces, in Woods Clan territory, close to Polis. They've never really been part of our coalition. They've been spoiling for war for years. Their numbers are vast – they're not just a single clan – but an entire nation.

"I don't want to go to war with them, Clarke. They want to kill both of us. Queen Nia wants to take the power of _Wanheda._ She no-doubt wants someone from Ice Nation to become the next commander."

Clarke tilted her head in contemplation. "They have a nightblood?" she asked.

Lexa sipped some wine from her cup, then looked down towards the table. "I do not know Clarke. It would not surprise me if Queen Nia secretly has her own _Natblida_. She may very well be training him or her for the conclave as we speak." She steepled her fingers and took a deep breath. "They have hundreds of warriors amassed at our borders, ready for deployment. Krestor assures me they are 'on military exercises'. But I think we all know they've been roaming _Trikru_ territory for some time now, looking for _Wanheda_."

"I'm sorry, I…I can't help but feel responsible for that–" Clarke started, as she ran anxious fingers through her hair.

Lexa cut her off with a short wave of her hand. "Don't," she said curtly, "You can't blame yourself, Clarke. They would be at our borders – with or without _Wanheda_."

Lexa refilled her cup with wine. She gestured with the jug towards Clarke, who shook her head.

"You have no idea how difficult it can be to establish and maintain a five mile blockade. It takes thousands of warriors. There seems to be a natural reluctance amongst the clans, for them to send warriors. I think it has something to do with what happened at _Tondisi._ " Green eyes met with blue and a knowing look passed between them, as if they shared a dirty secret.

"The main bulk of the force is made up of _T_ _rikru_ , of course. But some of the other clans are a long distance from here, such as the Plain Riders or Broadleaf. Some of our clans are only small and have few warriors, such as Shadow Valley. The Boat People are not far from here, but they live out at sea. They are unable to move large amounts of warriors in a short space of time.

"It's a difficult situation. Communications is a slow process for our people. I wish we had the radio equipment that _Skaikru_ have, that would make life so much easier for us. If we were not caught up in this mess, I would likely send a delegation party to Arkadia to learn more about such things."

Clarke nodded thoughtfully in response. "I understand. And now Krestor is talking about Ice Nation sending it's warriors to Arkadia?"

Lexa nodded. "The Ambassadors and Generals I've spoken to all agree we should allow Ice Nation to support the blockade to make up for the shortfall." She shrugged in resignation. "I can't control them. Our coalition with _Azgeda_ is fragile at best. If I refuse their support then I risk our relations with them. _Azgeda_ have strong allies within our coalition. If I refuse assistance from them, I would be basically accusing them of the attack on Mount Weather."

"They may decide to attack the Sky People without my authority. If that were to happen..." said Lexa. She let the words trail off. "The whole situation is volatile." She shook her head slightly. "All it takes is for one gunshot to be fired or one arrow to be loosed...one mistake from either side could result in all-out war." She took a large swig of wine before slamming the cup down on the table.

"I know, the whole thing is awful," said Clarke, frowning.

"If Ice Nation send their warriors to Arkadia, the situation becomes a lot worse. If they decide to invade Arkadia – I don't know what we'd do."

Clarke's mouth fell open and she let out a gasp. "Why, you'd defend Arkadia surely? Ice Nation would be disobeying the direct orders of the Commander. We're part of the coalition now – to attack us would be to attack the coalition. You said my people would be safe!"

Lexa shook her head slowly. "No Clarke. As I said before, we don't want war with _Azgeda_. You don't seem to realise that the Sky People have committed a major act of war against the coalition. They attacked the peacekeeping force that was assigned to them. Titus, Indra and all the Ambassadors want to go to war with the Sky People for what they did. They have good reason to believe that.

"I hear the voices of the previous Commanders and they beg me to destroy the Sky People. Yet I defy them Clarke – all because of you. Can't you see that you're the reason why the Sky People are still alive? If it wasn't for you, they'd all be dead right now."

Clarke felt as if drops of ice were running down her spine. She gulped, a deep sense of foreboding washing over her as she absorbed the Commander's words. This reinforced Clarke's belief in how vital it was that she remained in Polis, as ambassador to the Sky People.

"But surely you wouldn't want to go to war with Arkadia? Consider the casualties on both sides. Sure, the coalition outnumbers the Sky People. But they have advanced weaponry and technology. Remember how we killed hundreds of your warriors when they attacked us at the drop ship?"

Lexa flinched as she recalled the memory, her mouth contorting into a scowl. "I'd rather not remember that Clarke," she said solemnly, averting her gaze. Her index finger traced a circle round the edge of her cup.

"I know," said Clarke conciliatory. "But...you know what I mean, right?"

Lexa nodded slowly before fixing her eyes on the Ambassador. "I've told you my concerns. I know you don't like me to bring this subject up, but..."

Clarke sighed as she prepared herself for another lecture from the Commander.

"I want you to be prepared to renounce your affiliation to the Sky People and swear your allegiance to the Woods Clan."

Clarke huffed and crossed her arms. "Lexa, we've been through this before. You can't expect me to turn my back on my friends and my family. They're my people. They're all I have in this world."

Lexa slammed her palms on the table. "They're all you have? What about me? What about Polis?"

"Lexa, please–"

"No, Clarke. Let me remind you: we're you're people now. You belong here – in Polis, with me. I've given you a new life. Polis is your home now. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be roaming around in the woods, like a…like an animal. Or worse, if Queen Nia captured you then you'd be–"

"Please don't remind me," Clarke said softly, cutting Lexa off. Her chin dropped to her chest and her shoulders slumped.

"Well, perhaps you need to be reminded Clarke," Lexa stated emphatically. "While you were wondering around in the woods, dozens of Ice Nation warriors were hunting you." She shook her head in disbelief. "You don't seem to understand, do you? If just _one_ of those warriors would have captured you, then you would have been brought before Nia and _killed_."

Clarke turned her body away from Lexa, arms crossed in indignation.

Lexa leaned in closer to the other woman across the table, despite the blonde's attempts to ignore her. "And believe me, if Nia would have caught you – it would not have been a quick death. I have already lost someone I love to Queen Nia – I don't intend to lose another."

Clarke rounded on her, azure eyes blazing. "Okay, okay – that's enough," she snapped. "I don't want to hear any more about Nia – okay?"

Lexa was not put off and continued her assault on the blonde. "I, Clarke," she said, stabbing a thumb towards her chest. "I was the only one who made any effort to save you."

Clarke huffed. "Actually, that's not _quite_ true. My people _did_ come looking for me. Bellamy found me when I was captured by Roan. But he was stabbed in the leg for his trouble."

"I…I didn't know about that," said the Commander. She let out a low breath. "He was very fortunate Prince Roan didn't kill him."

Clarke nodded. "I know."

The brunette ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "I just wish you would trust me. Can't you see I had a plan? I sent Prince Roan because he's Ice Nation. If I would have sent _Trikru_ warriors looking for you, there could have been a conflict." She gesticulated around her face. "He has the distinctive markings of their clan." She pointed to the wall at her side. "I knew _Azgeda_ warriors were out there looking for _Wanheda_. You likely had no idea you were even being hunted." Her voice sounded strained all of a sudden. "I did it because I care about you, Clarke. I care about you so much. I love you – I really love you! I couldn't bear to lose you."

A sense of guilt spiralled through Clarke. "I know, I…I'm sorry I put you through so much trouble. I love you too Lexa – I love you so very much. But please understand that I love my friends and my Mom as well. I don't want anything bad to happen to them," she replied, her voice tense with emotion.

Lexa's nostrils flared as she sneered. "Those people that you're so quick to defend, are the one's who imprisoned you for a crime you did not commit. They might have killed you – _floated_ you, as you put it. Yet you still defend them." She clenched and unclenched her jaw as anger swelled within her.

"They're my friends Lexa," Clarke defended. "When we arrived on the Earth, the Delinquents, the One Hundred, were the only people I knew. Your people were trying to kill us. We had to stay together – just to survive. You don't forget something like that."

The Commander was breathing heavily now in an effort to calm herself. "Alright, fine," she conceded, raising her hands in a conciliatory gesture. "But if war breaks out, you're going to have to make some hard choices."

Clarke gritted her teeth, anger rushing through her. She pushed her chair away from the table. The sound of wood scraping across concrete filled the room as she stood up, her face like thunder. "You planned this all along, didn't you?" she spat.

Lexa stiffened as she stared at Clarke with hard green eyes. "What are you talking about Clarke? Planned what?"

Clarke snorted. "Don't pretend you don't know Lexa," she said hotly. " _Are you willing to fight by my side in battle? Will you bleed with me? Are you willing to die by my side?_ " she echoed Lexa's words back to her with venom.

Lexa's eyes widened, her mouth parting slightly. "Yes, Clarke, I made you my second. What's wrong? This is our tradition. I thought you wanted this? You practically begged me to make you my second. Why are you acting like this?" She sat up from her chair so she was eye-level with the blonde, from across the table.

"Don't pretend you don't know Lexa," Clarke retorted. She stepped around the table towards the other woman, until their faces were barely inches apart. She pointed an accusing finger at her chest. "You want me to fight by your side when you invade Arkadia and kill my people!"

Lexa's mouth fell open. She looked aghast at Clarke's accusation and was momentarily lost for words at the unexpected outburst. She shook her head emphatically. "No, no that was not my intention at all. Becoming a warrior's second is common in our culture. It signifies a warrior's belief in someone – that someone is ready to become a warrior. It shows that they are willing to spend time with that person, to train them, so they can learn how to fight. It also represents a bond between two people – two people who are willing to fight to protect each other. Two people who are willing to die for one another."

Lexa searched Clarke's facial expression for a response, before continuing. She swallowed hard and her face fell. "I thought this would be a way for us to commit to each other, to show you that I want to protect you and to spend time with you. When you said you had to think about it – it felt like you were rejecting me. I know you're not familiar with our ways, but It really hurt me."

Lexa's mouth opened, but no words came out. She shot Clarke a long, pained look before breaking eye contact. "I thought you loved me Clarke."

The blonde's resolve softened as she listened to Lexa and saw anguish on her face. The two young women stood for a moment, gazing into one another's eyes. Both women attempting, but struggling, to understand the other. Clarke could tell from Lexa's eyes that she was speaking the truth and was expressing her true feelings.

"You're not going to make me fight my people?" Clarke asked tentatively.

"No Clarke, I'm not going to make you fight your own people. I would never do that. Why would you even think that? Besides, I'm the Commander, have you forgotten? I don't fight battles – I make plans and give orders. I only fight in self defence." She gently placed a reassuring hand on Clarke's shoulder. "And if someone comes trying to kill me – I want you there, Clarke, to protect me. We've been through so much together, you and I. You saved my life when we were attacked by the _pauna_. I'll never forget that day. I'm forever in your debt. You proved yourself that day. You proved that you're a great warrior. You're a great leader too. I'm so proud of you. I want you – I want you as my ambassador, my friend and my lover."

Clarke's temper cooled as she saw the warmth in Lexa's face and listened to her comforting words. She felt confused and foolish for her outburst. She gained a sense of how hurt Lexa had been and it pained her. But she'd been convinced that Lexa was trying to manipulate her. She held a hand to her shaking head, struggling to understand the situation. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I…I'm just – so confused at the moment. I misunderstood you. I'm sorry–"

"Ssshhh...it's alright Clarke," said Lexa soothingly. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and embraced her. Her hand stroked her hair lovingly. Tender lips kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I'm so worried about my people Lexa. I haven't seen my friends and my Mom for so long. I miss them so much. I'm worried I'll never see them again," she said, her voice trembling and tears welling in her eyes.

"I know, I know. It was never my intention for you to be separated from your people," said Lexa, brushing away a lock of hair from the other woman's eyes. "But believe me when I say that I'm worried about you travelling to Arkadia right now. Pike and his followers are dangerous and unpredictable, especially if Ice Nation make an appearance."

Clarke gently pulled away from Lexa's embrace. "I need to travel to Arkadia. I have to find out what's going on there for myself and to speak to them. Hopefully we can resolve this situation without bloodshed."

"That's fine with me. I just want you to be careful, that's all. Your safety is very important to me. Tomorrow, I will make arrangements for you to travel with a group of warriors." Lexa reached out her hand and caressed Clarke's cheek, brushing away tears. "Please promise me that you won't enter Arkadia. Meet with them outside the gates and speak with them there. After you have finished speaking with them, please return here immediately. Do you promise me?"

Clarke nodded as tears coursed down her cheeks. "Yes, I promise," she choked out.

"Good," said Lexa, as she continued stroking Clarke's cheek affectionately. Her palm was wet with the other woman's tears. "Will you sleep with me tonight?" she purred softly.

It was more of a statement than a request. But Clarke was not about to refuse. The blonde reached out with her own hand to hold Lexa's. She melted at the Commander's touch.

Without waiting for a reply, Lexa walked behind Clarke who quivered in anticipation at what the other woman would do next. She almost trembled with desire as tender kisses rained down on her neck and shoulders. She felt all the tension of the day and their recent argument just drain away. A bolt of sexual anticipation coursed through her like electricity.

"Hmm…Lexa – have you _any_ idea what affect you have on me?" Clarke rasped.

Lexa chuckled. She leaned in close to Clarke and whispered softly in her ear, "Let's just say I have…an idea".

Clarke giggled as Lexa nipped at her earlobe with her teeth.

Lexa walked back round to face Clarke again. The blonde launched herself at the brunette – kissing her with a passion that almost bordered on savagery. Clarke felt giddy with lust as Lexa's tongue swirled around her mouth in search of her own.

"Ai meizen Skai Prisa. Ai hod yu in! Ai hod yu in!" Lexa gasped. _My beautiful Sky Princess. I love you! I love you!_

Lexa's hand deftly reach round to the back of Clarke's dress and untied the lacing. She stood soundlessly, as she allowed Lexa's hands to work on her. Clarke's dress hung loosely around her shoulders and Lexa pulled it downwards till the material pooled at her feet.

Without hesitating, Clarke stepped out of the dress and got to work on the brunette: unlacing her dress from the back and pulling it down to her feet. Both women stood in front of each other, dressed only in their undergarments, breathing heavily and gazing lovingly into each others eyes. Clarke admired Lexa's slender, but toned figure. Skin, the colour of bronze, was accentuated in the dim golden candlelight. She glanced briefly at some of the scars adorning Lexa's beautiful body. She determined that she'd get to know, and kiss, every single one.

Clarke's hands hastily scrambled to unfasten the material that served as Lexa's bra – freeing her small, but firm, breasts. She cupped them in both hands, kneading the mounds, before running the tip of her tongue along the engorged tips.

"Nou hod op Klark!"Lexa moaned softly. _Do not stop Clarke!_

Lexa freed Clarke's breasts, caressing the throbbing bosoms, moulding and reshaping them with satisfaction. Clarke let out a moan of approval as she felt the tip of Lexa's soft wet tongue raking over the peaks.

"Ai hod yu in Leksa! Ai hod yu in!" Clarke panted. _I love you Lexa! I love you!_

Clarke sighed with contentment as Lexa drew a rose-tipped bud into her mouth and sucked it greedily. The blonde reached out her hand to run her fingers through Lexa's silky, chestnut curls. She instinctively drew her head further towards her. When Lexa withdrew her head from Clarke's bosom, the blonde dipped her head to embrace Lexa's full, luscious lips with her own. Their tongues playfully chased each others around their open mouths.

Lexa reached her hand down towards Clarke's waist and tugged down her panties. Clarke stepped out of her panties when they reached her ankles. Lexa rather forcefully led Clarke towards the bed and the blonde gave a little gasp, as Lexa pushed her down onto the soft furs. Te brunette wasted no time in burying her head between the blonde's legs. Clarke moaned in delight as the tip of Lexa's tongue traced a delicate pattern over her sweet warmth.

"Yes, Lexa…that's it, oh yes, right there…" Clarke purred, as Lexa's tongue flicked across her clit. She gasped as a pair of fingers delved into her delicate softness, making her buck her hips in time with the brunette's rhythm.

Clarke's pink womanly centre pulsated and tingled with pleasure under Lexa's skilful touch. Her warm juices flowed as the brunette eagerly lapped at her sex.

"Come for me," Lexa purred, as she increased the pace of her thrusting fingers. "Come for me my _hodnes_."

It didn't take Clarke long to fulfil the brunette's lustful wish. The blonde's breathing became more ragged, as she felt waves of pleasure build up into a crescendo. She let out a cry as she was brought over the edge and an orgasm surged through her. Her hips bucked with pleasure. Clarke just lay on the sumptuous furs of Lexa's comfortable bed, panting heavily, feeling satisfied.

"My turn now," said Lexa seductively, a mischievous grin forming on her face. She pulled down her own undergarments and climbed onto the bed.

"Hmm…" Clarke cooed in anticipation as Lexa straddled Clarke's head with her thighs. The blonde breathed in the other woman's musky scent, as Lexa deftly positioned her slick folds over Clarke's eager mouth.

"Oooh, Clarke…" the brunette purred, shifting her hips, as she parted the petals of her flower. Lexa moaned softly in delight as Clarke's tongue explored the brunette's centre of paradise. Clarke cupped Lexa's firm buttocks on her hands as she tended to the other woman. _No fingers this time_ , Clarke thought to herself – she just wanted to taste her lover.

Lexa moaned softly, her hips swaying and gyrating involuntarily, as she responded to her lover's touch. Lexa's fingers intertwined in Clarke's golden tresses, as her lover pushed her further towards completion. The Commander gasped and trembled in delight as Clarke's tongue brought her to a release. The brunette rolled off Clarke and the two young women lay on the bed next to each other, panting heavily.

They lay there for a few moments, breathless. Both content in the beautiful silence that existed between them. Eventually, they settled themselves under the comfort of the furs, arms and bodies intertwined.

Lexa lay with her back towards Clarke. The blonde playfully ran delicate fingertips along her back. She traced the pattern formed by her tattoo on her back.

"It's not just about my safety – is it?" Clarke queried reticently.

"What?" Lexa replied, her back still towards Clarke.

The _Skaikru_ ambassador continued her gentle exploration of Lexa's back with the tips of her fingers. "You want _me_ to choose _you_ over my own people…because you want to feel special – don't you?"

Lexa's body tensed. She turned over to face Clarke, a startled look in her eyes. Her mouth moved wordlessly. "I…I...I just want you to be safe Clarke."

Blue eyes bored into green. "It's more than that, isn't it?"

Lexa's face fell. "Yes," she admitted softly. "I'm a jealous woman Clarke. I want you to tell me that I really mean something to you."

Clarke gently stroked the other woman's bare arm. "You _do_ mean something to me, Lexa. I love you very much," she reassured.

Lexa swallowed hard and averted her eyes from Clarke for a moment. "I know Clarke. But I need to know that…that I'm the most important person in your life."

"You _are_ the most important person in my life."

Lexa shook her head softly, frowning as she searched for the right way to express herself. "No, no – it's not just that." Her eyes flickered up to meet Clarke's gaze. "I need to hear you say that I'm the most _special_ person in your life," she explained. Emerald eyes searched azure eyes for a response. When it did not come immediately, Lexa turned her back to Clarke once more. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know I shouldn't. I know I'm being weak and insecure, but–"

Lexa gasped as Clarke's body moulded against hers, the blonde's hands caressing her.

"You're _that_ as well, Lexa," Clarke cooed, as her hand lightly brushing her tanned skin.

"What?"

"You're the most _special_ person in my life. You mean more to me than anyone else in the world."

Lexa beamed and gasped with satisfaction as Clarke planted tender kisses across her shoulder and arm. She turned to face Clarke again, her leaf green eyes seemed to radiate love towards her.

"Oh Clarke, thank you – I really needed to hear you say that," Lexa gushed, leaning in to capture the blonde's lips.

"I have your father," said Clarke coldly into the hand-held radio. She stared at the large monochrome monitor showing Cage Wallace standing in corridor twelve. "If you don't let my people go – I'll kill him." She kept her voice level, trying hard not to betray any emotion.

"How do I know you have him?" Cage replied cautiously.

Without another word, Clarke thrust the radio towards Dante Wallace. The President depressed the transmit button on the radio, before replying calmly, "Stay the course Cage."

Cage's face was a mask of horror. "You won't do it."

"You don't know me very well," said Clarke calmly, staring at the image of the president's son on the monitor. She turned her back to the monitor, depressed the transmit button and said sharply, "This ends now – release my people!"

"I can't do that," said Cage, his voice choking with emotion.

"Would mean the end of our people Clarke," Dante added.

Anger welled within Clarke. This man was responsible for countless deaths of members of the Woods Clan, as well as enslaving them and turning them into monsters. She thought of Lincoln, thrashing around like a wild animal aboard the drop ship, under the control of the red drug. She thought of Atom, lying on the ground, his face horribly corroded and contorted with pain; suffering the terrible effects of the acid fog. Now, this man was willing to allow his son to cut her people open, just so he could preserve the lives of himself and his people. This had to stop right now. Flicking the safety off the handgun, Clarke whirled around and pointed the weapon at Dante Wallace.

Bellamy stiffened, an alarmed look on his face. "Clarke, we need him," he implored.

"And I need his son to believe me," said Clarke levelly, not taking her eyes from the President for a second. "Don't make me do this," she said frostily into the radio.

Cage looked pained for a moment. He looked towards the children sat at the trestle tables in the mess hall beside him, as they laughed and smiled. He hesitated for a moment, before replying, "Dad – I'll take care of our people."

"None of us has a choice here Clarke," said Dante calmly.

"I didn't want this," said Clarke, shaking her head slightly. There was a loud bang as the gunshot rang out in the room. A stunned Dante Wallace teetered uneasily on his feet, as he grasped helplessly at the nearby computer monitors for support. Blood blossomed from the bullet wound in his chest. The life ebbed from him as he slowly sank to the ground.

Clarke fought hard to suppress the emotions that were raging through her. "Listen carefully," she said assertively into the radio. "I will not stop until my people are free." She glanced towards the large monitor on the wall. "If you don't let them go – I will irradiate level 5."

A cold sense of fear ran up Clarke's spine as she heard the voice of Dante Wallace, "You did it, didn't you Clarke. You irradiated level 5." She span round to see the late President of Mount Weather get to his feet. Clarke felt as if ice water was running through her veins. Her face was a mask of horror.

"I...I...I killed you," said Clarke incredulously. "You can't be alive."

"Yet hear I am," said Dante calmly as he gestured towards himself theatrically with both hands, a thin smile forming on his lips.

"No, no this can't be happening. This isn't real," said Clarke, shaking her head, her voice trembling with fear. She looked disbelievingly at the gun in her hand. Then she looked at the bloodstain where her bullet had pierced Dante's chest: as if attempting to reconcile the two. She saw that Bellamy was no longer present in the room. A piercing alarm sounded from somewhere in the distance – the radiation alert.

"Look at them Clarke," said Dante, gesturing towards the wall-mounted monitor. On the monitor, Clarke could see a black and white image of children sat at tables in the mess hall; they were smiling and laughing. "Innocent children. They had their whole lives ahead of them. Some of them would have been doctors – others scientists. You thought we were cruel, Clarke, but we're not. We only wanted to survive – just like you."

Clarke felt herself trembling as fear and guilt cut through her like a knife. She turned away from the monitor, unable to look at the faces of the children for a moment longer.

" _Now_ look at them Clarke," said Dante. "I said look at them!" he yelled.

Clarke glanced up at the monitor again and gasped. The same children, who were laughing and smiling only a moment ago, were now slumped lifelessly at the table – dead.

"You killed them Clarke. You killed them!" Dante barked.

Clarke turned away from the monitor again, her face creased as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I only wanted to save my people," she protested.

"Yes, but you killed _my_ people to save _yours_ – you murderer!" Dante shouted as he stabbed an accusing finger at Clarke. "I hope you and your people are happy with your lives, knowing that you have taken ours!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" yelled Clarke, now shaking uncontrollably. She shrieked in horror as she watched ghastly red blisters form on Dante's face – the effects of the radiation, she realised.

Her index finger tightened around the trigger as she loosed off another round. The bullet hit Dante squarely in the chest, knocking him backwards slightly and causing him to struggle to regain his balance. But to Clarke's astonishment, he continued to stand, seemingly unfazed by the bullet wound.

She fired again and again. Each bullet hit its target: striking Dante squarely in the chest. Despite this, the late president of Mount Weather regained his composure and continued to stand upright. Blood spread like multiple roses across his torso.

Dante laughed menacingly his blistered face forming into a snarl. "You can't make me go away that easily, Clarke. I'll always be here to remind you of what you did."

"No, you're dead – I killed you!" Clarke screamed, lifting the weapon again as she fired another shot.

This time the bullet hit Dante in the head. Blood, bone and brain matter splattered against the wall behind him. To Clarke's relief he staggered for a moment before crashing to the floor. But only moments later, Dante was getting to his feet again. Clarke shrieked in terror – part of Dante's skull was missing!

"You can't escape what you did!" he yelled.

"Clarke! Clarke! What's the matter?" It sounded like Lexa's voice.

Clarke sat bolt upright, she gasped in fear as she looked around her, seeing nothing but the dark room, lit only by the pale silvery glow cast by the moon. She was in Lexa's bed she remembered.

"Are you alright Clarke?" Lexa asked, the concern evident in her voice.

"Yes, yes. It was just a nightmare," she replied, between deep breaths. She could just about make out Lexa's naked form beside her, as the woman reached out to hold her reassuringly.

"Was it Mount Weather again?"

"Yes. I thought I was over this, but..."

"Oh Clarke," sighed Lexa. "I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do." She tenderly stroked Clarke's back.

"Just hold me Lexa – just hold me," said Clarke quietly, as she leaned her head against the other woman's shoulder. Lexa continued to caress Clarke, soothing the frightened girl in her arms as they lay in silence beneath the warm furs.


	13. Chapter 13

The marketplace in Polis was bustling with activity, as Clarke made her way through the crowds of people. Above her, sunlight filtered through fluffy white clouds. She savoured the wonderful scent of the cooking meat and fish.

She nearly bumped into a man who was carrying a wooden pole bearing metal pots and pans of various shapes and sizes. The man was about to say something harsh in response. He thought better of it when he saw her burley built bodyguard, Galdor, glowering at him.

Clarke glanced towards the far side of the marketplace. There was a raised wooden stage. Her bodyguard had told her was used for public announcements and tournaments.

" _Bandrona Klark_ ," a female voice called out through the hubbub. Clarke spun around to locate the source of the voice. Although, she was sure she knew who it was. She'd met the young woman before. Her name was Kali and she ran a fruit and vegetable stall. The guard that had been assigned to her, had translated the woman's story for her.

Kali's sister belonged to the Woods Clan and had been imprisoned inside Mount Weather. Kali had thanked Clarke for helping to set her sister free. Now, whenever she saw Clarke in the marketplace, she would offer her fruit from her stall. Typically, by this time, Clarke had already had breakfast, but she would always oblige the woman's kind gesture. She made her through the swarm of people towards Kali's stall.

Kali smiled amiably as Clarke approached. " _Yu teik dina,_ " she said, as she gestured with her hands towards her displayed produce.

The Market Trader looked like she was in her thirties, but her hands were rather rough. She looked like she was used to doing a lot of manual labour.

"Ai sou na sad won op, mochof," Clarke replied. _I'd love some, thank you_. She picked up a fruit from the stall and bit into it. She didn't know what fruit it was – but it was soft, juicy and delicious.

" _Monin,_ " replied Kali.

Clarke continued through the narrow avenues created by the stalls and the throng within them. Most people knew who Clarke was and what she'd done in Mount Weather. Yet the majority of people seemed rather neutral about it. But those people who'd been personally affected by the awful goings on in the mountain; those who had had loved ones captured or turned into reapers, would often express their sincere gratitude towards Clarke – seeing her as a saviour.

As she left the marketplace, Clarke made her way towards through a narrow alleyway. The Ambassador loved Polis: it was a fascinating and lively place. But the city bore the hallmarks of the aftermath of nuclear devastation. Much of Polis, and its people, showed signs of poverty and degradation. She was grateful for the company of her bodyguard when roaming its dilapidated streets.

She stopped and stiffened as she noticed someone waiting in the shadows. An icy chill ran down her spine. She immediately recognised the stranger as she stepped out into the morning sun – Indra. Her scarred and tattooed face was twisted into a leer. Her arm was still in a sling.

"Going somewhere, Sky Girl?" Indra sneered.

The other woman barked something in rapid Trigedasleng at Galdor. He looked rather uneasy, feeling duty-bound to stay with Clarke. Yet, he clearly acknowledged the authority of the leader of the Woods Clan.

Clarke decided to alleviate her Bodyguard's predicament. "Wait for me at the archery range, I'll be there soon," she promised.

Galdor muttered something briefly in Trigedasleng, before reluctantly nodding and setting off for the archery range, leaving Clarke to face Indra alone.

"What do you want Indra?" Clarke asked wearily.

Indra chuckled. "Oh, I'm so glad you asked. I want a few things. But most of all..." She paused for a moment and her facial expression darkened even further. "I want you to get out of Polis and run back to your murdering Skaikru!"

Clarke had been expecting something like this. She drew in a steadying breath. "I'm ambassador to the Sky People – the thirteenth clan of the coalition – my place is in Polis," Clarke replied firmly.

"You'll have no place in Polis once we invade Arkadia and kill everyone of your murdering kind. Everyone here will know who you are and they'll despise you – just like me." She stabbed her chest with her thumb.

"It won't come to that Indra. The Sky People want peace. It's just a rebellious faction – it'll soon be under control."

"Yeah...whatever," said Indra dismissively with a wave of her hand. "You really think you're something, don't you? I earned my rank and my place by the Commander's side. I fought and bled to get to where I am today. But you..." She gave Clarke a disdainful look. "You've earned your privileged position by sleeping with our Commander!"

Clarke had to fight back the temptation to inform Indra of the many deaths wrought by her own hands. Although the deaths may not have been inflicted by a sword in her hand, Clarke still felt that she qualified as a warrior. But, death was something she no longer wished to be associated with. "I love Lexa with all my heart," Clarke replied.

 _"Skrish! Spichen neindropen!"_ Indra snapped. "I know you Clarke. Octavia told me that you and that murdering scum, Finn, were lovers. You're attracted to men – not women. You're pretending to love _Heda_ so you can manipulate her and maintain a position of power. If it wasn't for you – we would have destroyed _Skaikru_ a long time ago. _Jus drein jus daun._ _Heda_ seems to have forgotten about that since you arrived in Polis."

"Yes, Finn and I were lovers. Finn was a good person. I don't condone what he did, but he did it because he wanted to save me."

"You two deserve each other – you're both commanders of death!" Indra seethed.

"And for your information Indra: I'm _bisexual_ – I'm attracted to both men and women."

Indra gave a mocking laugh before fixing Clarke with an icy stare. "You're bi-what? You don't fool me Clarke – people are attracted to either men or women – never both. You're just a fraud, a pretender – you make me sick!"

"That's not true Indra."

"I wish I could have killed you when I first met you – when you entered _Heda's_ tent. I begged _Heda_ to let me kill you. But no, _Heda_ was smitten with the pretty Sky Girl with her golden hair." She made a play of ruffling her hair to help put her point across.

Clarke laughed contemptuously. "I think you're jealous Indra."

Indra's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Her face was a mask of utter shock. "What?!"

Clarke closed the distance between them, smiling scornfully at the woman in front of her. "Admit it – you're jealous of me because I have an intimate relationship with the Commander and you don't." She prodded an accusatory finger towards the warrior.

Indra shook her head slowly, a look of disbelief etched on her features. "I can't believe I'm hearing this. Let me make things clear for you. I like my lovers to be…how can I put it…more _manly_."

Clarke smirked. "It takes a woman to know how to please another woman. Admit it Indra – you yearn for a woman's touch, don't you?" she whispered harshly.

 _"Joka!"_ Indra growled, slapping Clarke across the face with the palm of her free hand. She struck Clarke so hard that her head was knocked to one side. Clarke could feel the sudden heat in her cheek. Anger boiled within her.

The blonde glowered. "If it's a fight you want Indra – I'll give you a fight!" She felt like grabbing the longbow slung on her back, notching an arrow and firing it right in the woman's eye.

Indra gestured with her injured arm, still in a sling, "Oh I would gladly take you up on that offer Sky Girl. But you see, your people almost killed me. So, we'll have to have that fight some other time."

"I look forward to it Indra. It's about time someone put you in your place," Clarke growled through gritted teeth.

Indra narrowed her eyes. "Be careful who you're speaking to, Sky Girl – I stand by the Commander's side in her throne room," she hissed.

"Oh yeah? Well, I sleep in her bed – so go float yourself Indra!" Clarke retorted, barging passed Indra and continuing through the archway towards the archery range.

* * *

"Ah, Clarke, there you are. I saw your bodyguard arrive a moment ago – but no Clarke," Suyin mused.

She flicked her eyes briefly towards Galdor who stood impassively some distance behind them. Suyin was the ambassador to the Boat People. She was an attractive oriental girl in her early twenties, with long silky black hair.

" _Heya_ Suyin," Clarke replied, smiling broadly, taking her place on the range in front of the straw target beside her friend. "Yeah, I kind of got held up."

There were six straw targets on the archery range, each marked with alternating red and blue concentric circles. A red bulls eye lay in the centre of each target. There was only one other person there – at the far end from them.

Suyin reached back with her arm and pulled an arrow from the quiver on her back. "Held up?"

Clarke sighed. "I had a run-in with Indra." She reached behind her and retrieved the longbow strapped to her back. Thankfully, it was already strung.

"A _run-in?_ "

"An argument."

"Oh, I see. So I gather she's displeased about the _Skaikru_ situation and gave you a hard time about it?" asked the _Flokru_ Ambassador, notching an arrow in her longbow.

"You got it."

"Sorry to hear that Clarke. It's like all the ambassadors see you as the enemy now…except one," said Suyin with a wink as she drew back the string of her bow.

" _Mochof_."

" _Pro_."

"I did something rather stupid, Suyin," Clarke admitted.

"Oh?" Suyin sighted along the arrow towards the target.

"I challenged Indra to a fight."

"You did what?" Suyin asked incredulously, lowering the longbow and letting the string of the bow slacken. She fixed Clarke with a bewildered stare.

"Well, I was pissed," Clarke blurted out.

"Clarke, you fool – you don't go around making challenges to hardened warriors like Indra. They don't forget things like that. You could get yourself killed!"

"I know. It was a stupid thing to do. But I was really pissed."

Suyin frowned. "Pissed?" she asked. "Ah, _pis_ – angry?"

"Angry?" said Clarke shaking her head. "I was fucking livid!"

Both girls laughed.

"Honestly Clarke, just be careful what you say. You're still new to our culture. You are not living in the sky anymore. Saying the wrong thing to the wrong person here can get you killed."

"I know. I've still got a lot to learn," said Clarke, as she notched an arrow.

Suyin drew back the bowstring and loosed the arrow – it hit the target on the ring next to the bulls eye.

"Phew! Nice shot Suyin!"

"Practice makes perfect Clarke," said Suyin, a smug grin on her face.

Clarke loosed her arrow, which sailed through the air and struck the very edge of the target.

"Oh well, at least you hit the _joken_ target this time!" Suyin teased.

Clarke laughed. "Yeah, you're right. Practice makes perfect."

"Indeed!"

Suyin notched another arrow. "My people have developed a new weapon. It's called a _crossbow_. It was something used in ancient times, apparently."

Clarke pulled an arrow from her quiver. A quizzical brow arched above her left eye. "Oh really?"

"It's like a compact metal longbow, mounted on a wooden stock. It uses shorter arrows called _quarrels_. It's much easier to draw and some say its more powerful than a longbow."

"Wow, sounds great."

"It does not have to be strung each time, like a longbow. Once it is drawn – it remains drawn, until you release the trigger to fire the quarrel."

Clarke knitted her brow in thought. "It sounds similar to a gun…in a way."

"I've fired one," Suyin announced proudly, squinting her eye as she aimed along the arrow. She let the arrow fly, which landed dead-centre in the bulls eye.

"I hate you," said Clarke with a chuckle.

Suyin smiled amicably. "Polis are sending a delegation to the Boat People very soon. They are sending weapon smiths to see our crossbows and how we make them. They also want to send some people to learn about fishing. They often do that. We are the experts when it comes to fishing...as well as _Podakru_."

Clarke pulled back the drawstring of her bow. "I've never seen the sea."

"Oh you must see it Clarke. I suppose its like living in the sky–"

"Living in _space_ , you mean?" Clarke corrected her, sighting down the arrow.

"It must be like living in _space_ ," said Suyin. "You are stranded in the middle of nowhere. You are safe. But you can't really go anywhere. Yet you are surrounded by something that is so quiet, peaceful and beautiful. Is that what space is like?"

Clarke pretended for a moment that the target was Indra, before letting the arrow fly. The arrow hit the second-from-outer ring. She beamed with pride at her achievement.

Suyin cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "I'm impressed, you are getting better at this."

"Yes, I suppose you're right Suyin. We've got something in common, I guess."

Suyin drew back her bowstring and watched as the arrow hit the outer ring of the bulls eye.

Clarke frowned playfully. "I still hate you."

"So, tell me. What is space like? Are you surrounded by blue – like the sky?"

Clarke laughed out loud. "No, space is far above the sky. It's all black. You see the stars, the moon and the earth – in all it's glory. It's rather beautiful"

"It sounds amazing. I am jealous of you. I mean, you are likely to see the sea. But I am unlikely to ever see space."

"Yes, I suppose you have a point," said Clarke. She frowned as her arrow hit the outer ring again. "I'm going on my first hunt tomorrow," she announced.

Suyin cocked on eyebrow. "Your _first_ hunt? I thought that you would have been on a hunt by now. As an ambassador in Polis, it is important that you keep active." She regarded Clarke carefully. "I suppose you are the same as me, living away from the ground, you never hunted. The Woods Clan…in fact, _every other clan_ , would have been taught to hunt from an early age." Suyin reached out to touch Clarke's arm. "Be careful, Clarke, it can be dangerous. It took me several times to get used to it. Catching fish is safe. But chasing wild boar through the woods…it can cost you your life."

Clarke nodded. "I know. Thank you Suyin. I feel like I need to do this. I've got all this…pent up frustration that I need to do something with. I think if I can go on a hunt…"

"I understand. Hey, look, let me know the next time you are going on a hunt – we can both join in, yes?"

"I'll let you know."

Suyin regarded the other Ambassador for a moment. "I think _Heda_ likes you," she said suddenly, a glint in her eye.

Clarke shrugged. "Well, I'm a likeable person, I suppose."

Suyin gave a wry smile. "No, I mean it – _Heda really_ likes you Clarke. I can just tell."

"Wh…what makes you think that?" Clarke stammered, running a hand through her hair as her cheeks flamed. She was finding it difficult to disguise her feelings and hoped she wouldn't have to lie to her friend – well at least not very much anyway.

Suyin grinned broadly, no-doubt enjoying seeing her friend squirm. "Oh, it's a few things. Like the way you call her Lexa, instead of _Heda_."

"I'm new to your culture remember? When I first met her she wasn't my commander – so I called her Lexa." Clarke felt a little relieved now. Her cheeks didn't feel as hot. She felt confident she could answer Suyin's probing questions.

" _Heda_ assigns you your own personal bodyguard. None of the other ambassadors have their own bodyguard."

"Well, err…" Clarke's mind scrambled for an answer. " _Skaikru's_ initiation into the coalition was contentious. The Ice Nation especially are opposed to it. Lexa's just concerned for my safety." _Phew – that wasn't too bad._

The _Flokru_ Ambassador chuckled. "There we go again – Lexa...Lexa," she mused in a sing-song voice.

Clarke laughed despite herself. "Oh, please."

Suyin twisted her mouth. "Alright, I'll let you off with that one. With what's going on with _Skaikru_ right now – I think you probably need a bodyguard," she conceded. "She gave you the special guest suite to stay in – right opposite her own chambers." She made a show of stroking her chin thoughtfully, a playful smile curling her lips. "Hmm – I wonder why, Clarke?"

The blonde's cheeks flushed hot again. She hoped this grilling wouldn't last much longer. She wasn't good at lying. Now she was struggling to come up with an answer. Suyin's grin seemed to get broader as she saw Clarke struggle.

"Well, erm, you see…I think it's because a suitable room wasn't available–"

The brunette laughed mockingly. "Don't give me that _skrish,_ Clarke – there are plenty of rooms available in the tower." She narrowed her eyes, looking around her as if conscious of people listening in. She leaned closer towards Clarke. "You do know that _Heda_ is attracted to women – don't you?" she whispered.

Clarke dipped her chin and she fidgeted with the cuff of her sleeve. "Well, yes, I'd heard about that…from someone."

"I think _Heda_ wants you as close to her personal chambers as possible," Suyin whispered seductively, with a glint in her eye.

"I, um…I…" Clarke stammered. _Oh fuck_ , _what do I say now?_

Seeing the smug look on Suyin's face made Clarke laugh. _I'll get my own back on you for this Suyin!_

The brunette gave Clarke an appraising look. "You even dress the same as _Heda_."

Clarke swallowed hard. _Think...think_... "Well, I only arrived in Polis with the clothes I was wearing. Lexa just gave me some additional outfits to wear – that's all."

Suyin laughed derisively. "I think _Heda_ wants you to look just like her. You'll be wearing kohl around your eyes next," she taunted. "Do you know what? Some of the ambassadors call you _Strik Heda._ "

Clarke's mouth fell open, hearing some people call her _Little Commander_.

"And there's the Glowing Forest. _Heda_ invites you to the Glowing Forest – but none of the other ambassadors. I wonder why?" she said with a wink.

"Well, I guess it's because I'm new to this world and haven't seen much of it."

Suyin huffed. "I haven't seen much of this world either." She sounded a little hurt. "I've been stuck out in the middle of the sea on an oil rig – remember?" The beginnings of a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "I love it back home. It is safe and peaceful. But oh my – it can get really _boring_ sometimes."

Both girls laughed. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean, Suyin."

"So you're telling me that nothing happened between you and _Heda_ at the Glowing Forest?" Suyin raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"That's right – nothing happened. We're just friends," Clarke blurted out defensively – a little too quickly Clarke thought with regret.

Suyin bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Hmm…I'm not sure you're telling me everything, Clarke. But if you say nothing is going on between you and _Heda_ , then I'll believe you. I'm you're friend – you can tell me anything. But if there is something going on between you two, that's fine with me. You don't have to tell me anything. I would be happy for you to find love. _Heda's_ a fine woman. If you're into women – you could not get any better than _Heda_ for a _niron_."

"Thank you," said Clarke quietly. She drew-in a calming breath. _Phew! That was close!_

To Clarke's relief. Suyin notched another arrow and let it fly towards the target. This time it hit the third ring from the centre. She frowned.

"So, do you have anyone special in your life?" asked Clarke, eager to draw the attention away from herself.

Suyin smiled. "Yes, there is a man back at home who I have known since childhood."

"It must be difficult to maintain such a relationship."

"Yes, it is," the brunette replied with a sigh. "I'm looking forward to seeing him soon. I try to get back home as much as I can. I really miss him. But I am glad I became the ambassador to the Boat People. But as I said before, home can be–"

"...really boring sometimes?" Clarke interjected, cocking an eyebrow.

Both girls laughed.

* * *

Clarke sat in her room eating the dinner the servant girls had recently brought in. She'd enjoyed the archery today, and seeing her friend Suyin. But she was still a little shaken and angry after her confrontation with Indra. She had expected something like this after Lexa's announcement of the blockade around Arkadia.

She broke off a piece of bread and dipped it into her bowl of rabbit stew, before chewing on it thoughtfully. There was no way she was going to be pushed around by any of the Grounders in Polis. She had to be strong during this time. She might be the Arker's best hope, although some people might not see it like that. It was important that she supported her people in front of the Commander and the council in the throne room.

But her greatest asset, she knew, was her intimate relationship with Lexa. She did not want to abuse her position and she did not want to manipulate her. She truly loved Lexa. However, she had to do everything she could to ensure the Commander would not wage war on her people.

There was a knock at the door and Clarke invited the visitor to enter. It was Galdor, her bodyguard.

"Ambassador Clarke, _Heda_ wishes to see you," he said, his bearded face betrayed little in the way of emotion.

"Thank you Galdor, I will go with you in a moment."

The bodyguard nodded before exiting to wait outside the door for her.

After finishing her evening meal, Clarke got up and made her way outside into the lobby. "Where are we going?"

" _Heda_ is training with the novitiates of the conclave."

Clarke frowned in confusion. "What are the novitiates of the conclave?"

"They are the Nightbloods, the ones chosen to fight in the conclave for the right to be the next Commander."

Questions raced through Clarke's mind: _what or who are Nightbloods? Why did they have to fight? What was the conclave?_

Galdor wasn't one for conversation, so she decided to leave her questions for now – content she would soon find out. They stepped into the elevator and began their descent down the middle of the tower. In her mind's eye, Clarke envisaged the Grounder warriors stood on the ground floor, grunting as they laboured to turn the wheel that controlled the elevator.

When they reached the bottom of the tower, Galdor led Clarke in a direction she had not been before. They passed what looked like ramshackle workshops. A blacksmith beat a glowing, red hot horseshoe over and anvil with a hammer. A metallic _clank,_ _clank_ sound rang in the air. Elsewhere, a man was applying the final touches to a wooden chest of drawers with what looked like a crude chisel.

They eventually ascended a rather steep and winding path that soon had them looking down at Polis below. The path levelled out into a natural depression atop a grass-covered hill. There was a group of a dozen or so children, boys and girls, who must have been between ten and sixteen years old. They were set in pairs and were sparring with wooden swords.

Clarke saw Titus and her heart sank a little. He glowered at her when she approached. It was clear that he didn't want her to be there. Clarke scowled at him in response before averting her gaze.

So, these kids are the _Nightbloods_. _Are they actually training to fight each other some day, so that the eventual winner will be appointed as Commander?_ She shuddered, unable to come to terms with the futility and brutality of what was obviously an important Grounder custom. Clarke watched the children sparring. The air around her resounded with the clacking sound of wood striking wood and people grunting. _Why are they called Nightbloods?_

Clarke felt uplifted when her eyes rested on Lexa. The Commander had her back to her and was sparring with a boy with blond hair. Instead of wooden swords, they seemed to be training with wooden staves. As Clarke and Galdor approached Lexa – she was taken aback as the boy suddenly struck Lexa in the face with the staff. The boy's eyes widened and he let out a gasp. He was about to say something, before Lexa smiled and cut him off with a wave of her hand. She congratulated him on a good fight.

Lexa turned around just as Clarke approached her and she smiled. She placed the staff on the ground. "Ah, Clarke, nice to see you. This is Aden – one of our best novitiates. I believe that someday he will become Commander." She made a sweeping gesture with her hand. "These are the _Natblida_ – the Nightbloods. They have been chosen to train to fight in the Conclave when it is time for another Commander to be chosen."

"Do they have to fight to the death?" Clarke asked tentatively, although she was sure she already knew the answer.

Lexa's brow creased into a frown. "Why of course Clarke," she replied, as if she'd been asked if the sky was blue.

Clarke shifted her eyes away from Lexa and blinked rapidly. _How could they make these kids fight each other to the death?_ But, she tried her best to hide her revulsion behind a disarming smile. She decided not to say anything contentious about the matter.

"Erm…so, what is a Nightblood?" Clarke asked nervously.

Lexa opened her mouth briefly as if about to reply. But then seemed to think better of it. "I will explain that to you another time. For now, I would like to give you the opportunity to train with our _Natblida_."

"Natblida, gonplei!" _Nightbloods, fight!_ Titus shouted gruffly from somewhere behind her.

Lexa looked around her for a moment and saw that a pair of children had just finished sparring and were resting. "Dara, ge ron 'i!" Lexa called out to the children. _Dara, come here!_

Dara, a young black girl, nodded her head curtly in response. _"Sha, Heda."_ She ran over to where they were standing. Dara had almond shaped eyes, a button nose, high cheekbones and full lips. Her black hair was tied back in a pony tail.

"Dara," said Lexa, "this is Ambassador Clarke of the Sky People. She is still learning to speak _Trigedasleng_. She is also learning how to fight with a sword. Perhaps you would like to train with her?"

 _"Sha, Heda."_ Dara flashed Clarke a welcoming smile. Then she returned to where she had been sparring previously.

Aden and Dara's previous sparring partner gathered around them to watch. Clarke picked up a wooden sword. Her heartbeat quickened and she rubbed the back of her neck. She didn't want to lose a fight in front of Lexa. Dara may have been a child, but for years she would have trained almost everyday. They readied themselves, adopting a fighting stance, before nodding to Lexa.

 _"Gonplei!"_ Lexa yelled.

The two girls circled each other for a moment. Dara struck out with a stabbing motion, which Clarke deftly parried. She struck out again and Clarke stepped to the side and countered. Dara blocked Clarke's attack, taking a step back.

Clarke swung the sword at Dara, but the girl jumped to the side and struck Clarke hard against her arm. The blonde was briefly taken aback by the other girl's speed and skill. But she quickly composed herself. Both girls struck, locking swords for a moment; they maintained eye contact as they tried to push each other away. Clarke, being older and stronger, clearly had the advantage and sent Dara staggering backwards. Clarke charged forwards but her strike was blocked. Clarke swung her sword again, but was caught off-guard, as the point of Dara's practice sword thrust against her stomach.

"Yu laik stedaunon Klark!" Lexa called out, with a barely disguised grin. _You are dead Clarke!_

Clarke huffed in annoyance. She had been beaten by a girl. She consoled herself in the knowledge that this girl, this _Natblida_ , had probably been practicing with a sword everyday since she had learned to walk. She panted heavily as she regained her breath.

"Nodotaim!" Lexa cried. _Again!_

They sparred again. Clarke was able to win a significant hit on Dara's arm. But Dara eventually won the contest with a slashing strike against Clarke's chest. If Dara was proud of the result, she did well to hide it. She was quick to congratulate the Ambassador on making such a good effort.

Lexa then paired Clarke with Dara's previous opponent. They fought a couple of matches. Clarke felt she did rather well, managing to win the first match. But the younger boy won the second bout. Exhausted now, Clarke dropped the wooden sword to the ground and rested. She sat on a large rock, breathing heavily.

Lexa strode towards Titus and they exchanged a few words. Clarke was out of earshot, so she could not catch what they were saying. Lexa then said something to the guards who stood nearby. Titus and the guards picked up their practice weapons from the floor and set off back down the hill. The Nightblood children followed closely behind them.

Finally, alone, Lexa stood in front of Clarke, green eyes locked onto blue. "You're improving, but there is still much work to be done."

Clarke gave a short laugh. "Yes, it looks a lot easier than it actually is."

"Come, Clarke, I want to show you something," said Lexa as she gently took the blonde by the arm. She guided Clarke along a path which took them around the corner from where they were stood previously. On the way, Clarke saw Lexa pick something up that was leant against a rock – a sword in a scabbard.

They stood on a rocky overhang. Clarke gasped as she took in the vista before her. The iconic tower rose upwards in the distance, with Polis below them. Mountains framed the landscape in the distance. The sun was now setting along the horizon, bathing the city in a beautiful golden glow. She looked at Lexa, the tanned skin of her face tinged with the golden light.

"Clarke," said Lexa, taking a step closer to the other woman. "It's time for you to start practicing with a real sword."

Clarke's lips parted slightly and her heartbeat quickened. She felt her nerve endings tingle in response to their close proximity.

"You are my second, Clarke," said Lexa, almost seductively. "I want you to be able to defend yourself – I want you to be able to fight!"

"Yes," Clarke replied softly.

Lexa proffered the sheaved sword to Clarke with both hands, who took it from her tentatively.

"See how it feels in your hands Clarke." Lexa stepped back a little to give her Second room to practice.

Maintaining eye contact with the Commander, Clarke un-sheaved the sword. She hoisted it upwards and swung it slowly from side-to-side.

"How does it feel, Clarke? Is it well balanced in your hand?" Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded. "Yes." _It did feel good_. She felt powerful with this new weapon in her hand. She felt like a warrior. She felt like a Grounder. She felt like Lexa.

She stretched the sword out in front of her, watching as the rays of the setting sun reflected from the steel blade. She was suddenly possessed with the urge to strike something with it – something living. Titus came to mind and she gave a wry smile.

"Good," said Lexa. "This is your sword. You will use it to practice with from now on. When you travel away from Polis, you will wear this sword on your back." She un-sheaved her own sword from her back in one swift movement. "Yu laik a plangona nau, Klark kom Skaikru." she said. _You are a warrior woman now, Clarke of the Sky People._

" _Sha_ ," Clarke breathed in response. _S_ he examined the weapon in her hand. _Yes, I am a warrior now._

"Now, I want you to mirror my movements," Lexa instructed. She adopted a fighting stance, knees slightly bent. She held her sword held out in front of her.

Clarke stood beside her, maintaining the same posture as the brunette. Clarke felt mesmerised, as she watched the powerful warrior beside her move with skill and precision. Lexa transitioned from one posture and strike to another with fluidity and grace. Clarke could not help but marvel.

The blonde did her best to copy the Commander's every movement, as Lexa dodged, weaved, pounced, leapt, spun, parried and struck. She even attempted to mimic, albeit rather poorly, Lexa's grunts and war cries. She felt awkward and clumsy compared with the skill of her mentor.

Beside them, the sun was sinking below the horizon, transforming the sky into a montage of hues of red, orange and blue. There was a slight breeze that swept her face and ruffled her hair as they moved – almost in unison as if they were dancing.

Clarke felt so at peace here, in this place, just the two of them. A Second with her Warrior. She could stay here for hours, just spending time with the woman she loved. She loved watching Lexa demonstrating her incredible skill and poise.

The sun descended beneath the skyline and the ambient light faded further. The lack of light forced the two young women to bring their training session to an end. Clarke sighed before reluctantly sheaving her sword.

"Here, let me help you with that," said Lexa, as she strapped the sword's scabbard to her Second's back. "You will also need to practice drawing your sword, quickly – like this." Clarke watched in admiration as Lexa reached behind her back and brought her sword out in front of her in one swift motion.

"I look forward to that, Commander."

Lexa nodded in response as she put her sword away again. "Come on, let's return to the tower while there is still light," she said as she gently took Clarke by the arm.

"So, are you going to tell me what Nightbloods are?" Clarke asked as they walked.

Lexa flashed Clarke a tight smile. "Of course, you have a right to know. Nightbloods are people who are born with black blood."

Clarke's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open in surprise. "What? _Black blood?_ "

Lexa chuckled before nodding briefly in acknowledgement.

"But…how…that's not biologically possible, surely?" said Clarke in disbelief, shaking her head, as she struggled to come to terms with Lexa's revelation.

The Commander smiled amiably at her Ambassador. "I can assure you, Clarke, that it is true," she replied. She fixed her eyes on Clarke's. "I am a Nightblood. Of course, I struggled with it when I was young. I didn't want to be different from everyone else. There were a couple of other people in my village who also had black blood. My parents would always assure me it was nothing to fear, that it was something special. They were right. Nightblood gives a person the right to carry the flame – to become Commander."

Clarke frowned. "The flame? What's the flame?" she asked curiously.

"It's…rather difficult to explain. Perhaps I will tell you another time…"

* * *

When she entered her room that evening, Clarke was aware of someone waiting for her there – it was Titus. His impassive facial features looked eerie in the candlelight that bathed the room. He got up off a chair and stood facing her.

A knot formed in Clarke's stomach and adrenaline coursed through her veins. She took a step towards the man, narrowing her eyes. "Titus, what are you doing here?"

"Clarke, this situation is very serious," he said sternly. "War could break out at any time. If it does, you may find yourself in danger if you remain here in Polis."

"What are you saying Titus?" Her fists tightened, her fingernails biting into the palms of her hands.

Titus fixed her with a stern expression. "You have two choices, Clarke. Either you leave Polis and return to your own people. Or you renounce your affiliation to the Sky People and swear your fealty to one of the twelve clans. You would still be able to stay here, at Polis, if you wish or you could relocate with one of our clans."

Clarke shook her head slowly in disbelief, her mouth open in shock. She'd heard Lexa say something similar before, but did not expect this from Titus. She also recalled her confrontation with Indra earlier that day.

"Did Lexa put you up to this? Did she send you here?" she demanded.

"No, she doesn't know I'm here," Titus said, his face impassive. "You would no longer be able to serve us as an ambassador. I am told that you have skills as a healer. We could always use another healer in Polis or any of the other clans. You could train with our _fisas_ , here, in Polis. Healers are viewed with high regard in our society."

"I can't do what you're asking of me Titus. You speak as if war is inevitable when it is not."

A flash of surprise caught Titus' stern expression for a brief moment. "Isn't it? I'd say it was."

The blonde huffed. "You heard the Commander – the army is for the purpose of setting up a blockade only. They are not to invade Arkadia."

Titus gave Clarke a withering look. "Are you so foolish, Clarke? War could break out at any moment. Pike and his followers are unpredictable. They hate us. They blame us for the destruction of Mount Weather and the deaths of their people. As soon as they see a build-up of our forces, what do you think they will do? They will perceive our actions as a threat and they will attack when they believe the time is right. If that should happen – you will be in great danger here. Our people will see you as an enemy."

"That's were you're wrong Titus," Clarke retorted. "Lexa has promised to protect me. She's the Commander and the people must obey her – yourself included."

Titus snorted derisively. "Lexa will no longer be commander, if she continues to make decisions that go against our people and our ways."

Heat flushed through Clarke's and she grinded her teeth. She stepped into Titus' personal space. "Are you threatening the Commander Titus?" she asked acidly.

"Of course not," he retorted. "I care for Lexa more than you could possibly know. I'm like a father to her. I found her and brought her to Polis. I trained her for the conclave. I have taught her, advised her and protected her. But if she continues to go against the wishes of the people, there could be an uprising, a rebellion. Her leadership would be challenged. If that happened, Lexa's life could be threatened. It could lead to another Commander being chosen. If that happened, you would both be in danger."

Clarke continued to glare at the man as she waited for him to finish.

Titus' face was reddening now his eyes flashing with anger. "The only reason you are here is because Lexa cares for you. If it were not for you, we would have destroyed your people a long time ago. Your presence here is preventing _Heda_ from leading her people according to our ways. _Jus drain jus daun_ has _always_ been our way. Lexa has violated that edict. If she continues to do so, the people will lose confidence in her."

Clarke fell into a stunned silenced as she weighed Titus' words. She hated to admit it, but he had a point. She felt the enormity of her responsibility all of a sudden.

"I know you two are lovers. This must stop at once!" he growled, making a sweeping gesture with his hand to emphasise his point. "I have told _Heda_ on several occasions that love is weakness, but she will not listen to me. She continues to put her relationship with you before her duty as _Heda_. She listens to you. End this now, I beg you."

Clarke scowled as anger surged through her. "She's more than capable of separating feelings from duty!" she snapped.

Titus glowered at the Ambassador. "I'm not convinced," he replied quietly. "I'm not sure what game you're playing Clarke. I know Lexa truly loves you. But you…" he let his words trail off as he shot her a questioning look. "I don't know if you really love her or if you're just…" he paused as he searched for the words to say next, "…trying to manipulate her."

Clarke flinched as if struck. It hurt her for anyone to question her love for Lexa. "Titus, I love Lexa very, very much – I'd do anything for her," she said honestly.

"If you truly love _Heda,_ then you will leave her and let her execute her duty – it is the only way."

Clarke sighed and was about to respond when she realised this conversation was going nowhere. Feeling the need to appease Titus and to get him out of her room, Clarke replied calmly, "Look, Titus, I'm not prepared to accept your terms at this stage. If war should break out then I'll make a choice. But for now, I'm going to continue in my role as ambassador to the Sky People. I know my people, they're good and they want peace – most of them do anyway. I obviously have a lot more faith in them than you do."

"Faith?" said Titus with a contemptuous chuckle. "It has nothing to do with faith. I'm merely telling you what is inevitable and preparing you for the difficult choices that lie ahead of you." He walked closer to the blonde and fixed her with an icy stare. "I just hope you are ready to make the right choice when the time comes," he said quietly, before hastily leaving the room.


	14. Chapter 14

The double doors to the throne room swung open and the guards ushered them inside. Clarke fell in behind the other Ambassadors who had been waiting in the lobby. There was a murmur of conversation between the various members as they filed into the throne room.

" _Heya Klark_ ," a voice called out to her. It was Suyin, ambassador to the Boat People. She was an attractive oriental girl in her early twenties, with long silky black hair. Of all the ambassadors, Suyin was the one she liked the most. She could relate to her almost like a friend. The other ambassadors often ignored her and probably talked about her behind her back.

Today, Suyin was wearing a black tunic. Clarke was dressed in a cream coloured robe. She liked the robe because it was comfortable to wear. Most of the time Clarke would wear tight-fitting black Grounder attire. She'd arrived in Polis with only the clothes she had been wearing, after walking away from Mount Weather. Lexa had insisted on giving her more outfits to wear. Unsurprisingly, the new outfits were very similar to the ones worn by Lexa herself. Clarke didn't mind though, as she loved the style.

" _Heya_ Suyin," Clarke replied, as she stepped through the doors into the throne room.

"I'll be going back home soon – just for a few days. I would have invited you to come with me. But I guess under the circumstances, you'd rather stay here for the time being, right?" Suyin sat down on one of the various, high backed chairs that were situated around the edge of the room, almost in a semi-circle.

"Yes, you're right. I'd love to take you up on your offer. But with everything that's going on right now…" Clarke let her words trail off. She sat herself down on her designated chair. Above each chair was a small fabric banner depicting the emblem of the clan being represented. Clarke had employed her art skills to draw the emblem of the Ark. Someone had then used that drawing to create the banner above her chair. "I hope I'll visit your clan some day," Clarke continued.

This was just what Clarke needed, the opportunity to make new friends with people around her own age. She could see herself being good friends with Suyin. Her curiosity had been piqued upon hearing Suyin's description of the home of the Boat People: an oil rig out at sea. Clarke had never seen the sea – let alone experience what it was like to travel on a boat.

Clarke glanced towards the front of the room at the now-empty throne. Titus stood, as always, to the right throne. Indra, who normally stood to the left of the throne, was not present. Clarke recalled that she had announced her return to the Woods Clan. Next to them stood two guards wielding spears. The guard's faces remained impassive as the Ambassadors took their places and conversed with one another.

The blonde also noticed that Lilith, the Blue Cliff Clan ambassador, was not present. She sighed in relief – she was grateful for the absence of her nemesis. She recalled Lexa announcing that Lilith would be visiting her clan and would be gone for several days.

Suyin was about to say something when she was interrupted by Titus. "Gyon op gon Heda", he barked. _Rise for your Commander_.

Silence fell upon the room as the Ambassadors shot to their feet in response. At that moment, Lexa strode purposefully and gracefully across the tattered red carpet that ran along the centre of the room. Her black coat and red sash flared behind her as she walked.

Lexa turned and stood on the dais of her throne. Her hard green eyes scanned the room with a face cast in a neutral expression. She nodded curtly and the Ambassadors bowed on one knee, their eyes falling to the floor in respect.

Clarke followed suit. She had to suppress a grin: she loved this part of their meetings. A sense of pride welled in her chest at being the friend and lover of this powerful young woman.

" _Sitta_ ," said Lexa curtly.

The ambassadors to take their seats.

The Commander wasted no time getting down to business. "As you all know, a small peacekeeping force we assigned to the _Skaikru_ , came under attack recently – by the _Skaikru_ themselves," Lexa declared. "I believe there is a rebellious faction in operation in Arkadia – led by someone known as 'Pike'. Many of the other members of the _Skaikru_ remain loyal to the coalition – those such as Abby Griffin, the former chancellor and mother of Clarke, as well as Marcus Kane. In recognition of this, and to maintain peace, a coalition army will take up position around Arkadia.

She cleared her throat before continuing. "I can now confirm that units from the _Trikru_ have already set up camp, five miles from Arkadia. Warriors from the _Sankru_ are travelling from the north and will arrive some time today. Warriors from _Delfikru_ have been despatched and will arrive from the east in the next couple of days. The _Trishanakru_ have sent some of their finest archers, they should be arriving from the south in about four days time. The _Podakru_ have sent some of their warriors – they should be arriving from the north in several days time. We also have a commitment for some warriors from _Boudalankru_ , but we haven't heard anything further about that at this time."

She paused for a moment, her eyes scanning the room, as if to gauge the council's response. "That is the situation for now. We still have more work ahead of us, more forces to assemble, to build the blockade and contain the _Skaikru_ threat. I would like to remind you all that your clans are welcome to contribute to this force."

The room erupted in chatter as the various Ambassadors discussed the Commander's announcement amongst themselves.

Clarke sat in stony silence – she felt numb all of a sudden. A knot of anxiety formed in the pit of her stomach. She knew that Lexa was going to setup a blockade around Arkadia, but hearing this announcement from her now, suddenly made it all sound so real. It was really happening now and she felt anxious for the safety of her people.

She also felt a pang of guilt at not being there for them. Was there something she could do to help resolve this conflict? Would it help if she was in Arkadia right now? Clarke quickly dismissed this thought. The best place for her right now, was here in Polis, as an official ambassador for the Sky People.

It was also crucial she maintained her close relationship with the Commander. This wasn't too difficult for her to do, as she was deeply in love with Lexa. Her best option would be to travel to Arkadia as soon as possible. She could then discuss the situation with Pike and his followers. She would then return immediately to Polis.

Clarke was aware of Suyin looking her way, concern etched on her features. Clarke gave the girl a wan smile, but she couldn't disguise the unease she felt in that moment.

Suddenly, the Ice Nation ambassador stood up. " _Azgeda_ also wishes to pledge it's support to the blockade," he shouted above the hubbub of the gathered council.

Lexa fixed the Ice Nation ambassador with a steady gaze. If she was taken aback by the Ambassadors declaration, she did well not to show it. "Thank you for your kind offer Krestor, but Ice Nation is far from here. For now, we only need a force to support a blockade. So we only require warriors from nearby clans," she stated matter-of-factly.

Krestor seemed unperturbed by this. "Distance is of no issue to us _, Heda_. _Azgeda_ insists on providing support in this matter. We have a large force on military exercises, right now, at our border."

Clarke thought she could sense a slight look of annoyance on the Commander's face, as she saw a muscle in her jaw twitch. "Very well then, you may provide assistance to the containment force," said Lexa.

" _Mochof Heda_ ," replied Krestor, with a curt nod of his head, before sitting down again.

 _Oh great_ , _that's all we need – Ice Nation warriors encamped around Arkadia, with permission from the Commander._ Clarke recalled Lexa's words when she was initially brought to her by Prince Roan: _"I'm sorry it has to be this way. Had to ensure Wanheda didn't fall into the hands of the Ice Queen. War is brewing, Clarke. I need you." War is brewing – was Lexa expecting a war between Ice Nation and the coalition? Or perhaps Ice Nation and the Sky People?_

She was fully aware that there had been the presence of a large number of Ice Nation warriors amassed in the Woods Clan territory. Where they still there? She knew they had been searching for _Wanheda_ – but could there also be another reason? They were within marching distance of the Grounder capital. Whatever the case may be, Clarke determined she would have to speak to the Commander in private about it later.

"We also have reports, from _Sankru_ , of a massive explosion – near the Dead Zone. It was in a shallow valley which, fortunately, was not populated. We believe it could have been a test of a powerful new weapon. We do not know if there were any casualties. The blast radius was massive and the devastation was total – it was like nothing we have ever seen! The fires have been raging for days, apparently. There was a huge cloud of smoke – in the shape of a mushroom. We have also been told that the scouts who discovered the explosion, have contracted a mysterious illness," Lexa declared solemnly.

The room erupted in murmuring as the Ambassadors discussed the announcement amongst themselves.

Clarke could make out the word _Praimfaya_ – but did not know what it meant. But she did feel confident that she knew something about the explosion. The blonde furrowed her brow in concentration, before replying, "I know what it is."

All eyes in the room fixed on the _Skaikru_ Ambassador suddenly.

"What is it Clarke?" asked Lexa anxiously.

"It's a nuclear weapon," Clarke replied.

The council members frowned in confusion.

"It's an explosion from the most powerful type of weapon known to man. It's the same type of weapon that destroyed most of the earth and its inhabitants a hundred years ago." Clarke felt a deep sense of unease as she saw the look of horror on their faces as she spoke.

Anxious gossip erupted amongst the Ambassadors.

"The mystery illness you mention – its caused by radioactive fallout," said Clarke.

"Radioactive fallout?" Titus echoed.

"Yes, it's the same thing that killed the Mountain Men – when we irradiated them," Clarke explained.

"What is irradiated?" asked the Desert Clan ambassador.

"It's the poison created by a nuclear explosion. We are immune to the effects of the radiation from the weapons that destroyed the earth almost a hundred years ago. But the Mountain Men were not immune to it – that's why they died. I exposed them to the radiation. The awful experiments that they did on us – it was an effort to make themselves immune to the radiation. Now, the entire area of this new explosion, will be poisoned by the weapon. It will be poisonous even to us, for many years to come."

A collective gasp of shock filled the room.

The _Sankru_ Ambassador began to panic. "My people will need to be told about this. Do you think the scouts that investigated the explosion, will die?"

Clarke nodded her head slowly.

"Do the Sky People possess such a weapon?" asked Titus.

"No, I'm sure they don't. It takes a great deal of scientific knowledge and equipment to make nuclear weapons. It would be pretty much impossible for them to create something like that."

"So what do you make of this report from _Sankru?_ " asked Lexa, her voice tinged with frustration. "Someone, somewhere has these weapons and I know its not one of the twelve clans."

"It has to be the Sky People. They must have developed and tested such a weapon in response to our blockade." said Titus.

"Would the Sky People use such a weapon against us?" asked Uzak of Broadleaf.

"Of course they would," said Krestor darkly. "They hate us and will stop at nothing until we're all destroyed."

"We might have to consider our unconditional surrender," said Suyin thickly.

Clarke was about to protest when she was interrupted by Lexa. "Clarke," she said, swallowing hard, her eyes filled with fear. "You must go to your people as soon as possible. You must find out if they have these nuclear weapons. I hope they do not – it could mean the end of us. If a weapon like that was used against Polis..." she let her words hang in the air, not daring to spell out what everyone else was thinking.

* * *

When the council meeting had finally come to an end, Lexa got to her feet. "I wish to speak to Ambassador Clarke in private," she announced. She raised both hands in the air. "Leave us." The Ambassadors and Titus filed out of the room and the guards closed the door behind them as they left.

Clarke felt a mixture of trepidation and curiosity at Lexa's action. She was sure that Lexa just wanted to discuss some details about her visit to Arkadia tomorrow. She wondered if it could be something else as well.

Alone in the room together, Clarke got to her feet and waited as Lexa made her way down the dais towards her. Lexa stood directly in front of her. The two women stood silently, regarding each other for a brief moment. To Clarke's surprise and delight, Lexa grabbed the back of Clarke's head and pulled her towards her for a searing kiss. Clarke moaned softly in response to Lexa's probing tongue, reaching around Lexa's back with her arms. Waves of ecstasy washing over her. Lexa pulled away after what felt like an eternity, leaving Clarke feeling rather light headed and giddy with excitement.

"My _hodnes_ ," said Lexa, cupping Clarke's cheek.

Clarke could barely manage a muted whimper – never mind an intelligible reply. It took her a moment to come to her senses again. "Erm…yes?"

"Are you sure you are alright with travelling to Arkadia tomorrow morning?" she said with concern etched in her voice.

"Yes, of course."

"Good. You will leave early. I will come and see you off," said Lexa, planting a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

* * *

 **A/N** : Here's the names of the various clans in English and Trigedasleng, for reference:

Trikru (Woods Clan)

Azgeda (Ice Nation)

Floukru (Boat Clan)

Sankru (Desert Clan)

Yujleda (Broadleaf)

Delfikru (Delphi Clan)

Trishanakru (Glowing Forest Clan)

Ouskejonkru (Blue Cliff Clan)

Podakru (Lake People)

Ingranronakru (Plains Riders)

Boudalankru (Rock Line Clan)

Louwoda Kliron (Shadow Valley)


	15. Chapter 15

_Four days ago…_

"Hey. You really been to the City of Light?" asked Otan as he crouched in front of a kneeling, meditating Jaha. The ex-chancellor was undoubtedly engrossed in the virtual world known as the City of Light.

"Shut up, Otan. I'm not listening to that _skrish_ again." said Emori derisively, as she walked past him, a bunch of firewood in her arms.

Jaha's eyes snapped open as he got to his feet. "Come, walk with me." He put a reassuring arm around Otan, before leading him down the path and out of sight.

"Thank God he's got somebody else to preach to now, huh?" said Murphy casually, as he watched the two men walk off in the distance.

"Not a believer?" Emori asked, cocking an eyebrow as she knelt and placed the pile of wood on the floor.

"I believe you're here for a reason, just don't know what it is yet," Murphy replied.

"We were recruited."

"Recruited by who?"

"I don't know her name. She comes to us in the flying machine," Emori explained.

Murphy crouched, drawing level with Emori as he spoke. "You mean the drone, yeah, it's how she found us too. So what do you do for her?"

"We collect tech."

Murphy sneered. "You mean steal it."

Emori gave a sly smile. "When we have to. We bring it to the island, to him." She gestured towards Gideon with her knife.

The giant was knelt close the place where Jaha had been meditating previously. His deformed face, like molten wax, was impassive. No doubt he too was roaming the confines of the virtual reality city, just recently vacated by Jaha.

"That's how we survive. This time, she said they needed a ride," Emori continued.

Emori watched as Jaha and Otan rounded a corner on the path, disappearing out of sight. Eyeing the backpack in front of Gideon, she got to her feet and sheathed her knife.

"What are you doing?" asked Murphy, seeing the suspicious glint in Emori's eye.

"Don't try to be a hero and I'll leave you on your feet this time," said Emori in a hushed tone.

Emori was about to walk towards Gideon, when Murphy grabbed her by the arm to stop her. "Oh, a hero? And here, I thought you got me. Come on, really, are you about to steal from the people you steal for?" he said.

Emori rounded on Murphy, gritting her teeth. "Shh, we have other buyers. Now be quiet." She crept silently towards the kneeling giant.

"Bad idea," Murphy hissed.

Having reached her prize, Emori smiled to herself as she clutched the backpack. Her moment of triumph was suddenly cut short, as the giant's eyes snapped open. His arm shot out, grabbing the unsuspecting Emori by the throat. There was no denying the look of anger in the giant's malformed features. He rose to his feet, hoisting the unfortunate Emori with him as he did so, her legs dangling helplessly in the air. Her eyes bulged as she grappled uselessly at the man's strong arms.

Murphy's chest tightened with fear and his heart thundered in his chest. He sprang into action, running to confront the giant. "Ok, oh, oh, easy, easy. Come on, hey, big fella, no harm done just put her down. Just put her down, alright?"

Despite Murphy's conciliatory efforts, the giant refused to acknowledge him. He held Emori in mid-air like a child with a rag-doll, as he continued to choke the life out of her.

Murphy almost quivered with the combination of anger and fear that crashed through him. Desperate now, he grabbed a wooden stick from the floor. He beat Gideon over the head several times. The giant didn't even flinch as Murphy's blows rained down on him.

Finally, the giant turned his head towards Murphy, his face still betraying no emotion. "There is no pain in the City of Light," he said in a low monotone.

Emori, now gasping for air, seized the opportunity afforded by her boyfriend's brief distraction. She raised her hand, the steel blade glinting in the sunlight. The blade sliced across Gideon's throat, covering Emori in crimson arterial blood. Emori and Murphy gasped in shock as the giant's lifeless body came crashing to the ground.

Emori, her eyes wide with panic, grabbed the backpack. She set off hastily in the opposite direction from Otan and Jaha. She turned to face Murphy, her breath coming in halting gasps. She shot Murphy a hurried glance, her eyes blazing with emotion. "You coming or what?"

A stunned Murphy quickly snapped to his senses, the need to escape and survive taking over his body. His eyes flit back to the dead giant on the floor. Without needing any further encouragement, Murphy ran off in pursuit of Emori.

* * *

At the sandy river bank, Murphy and Emori were both bent down, each occupied in their tasks. Murphy was attempting to open the stolen backpack, careful not to damage it. Whilst Emori immersed herself in wiping the specks of blood from her face with a rag.

The mountains rose majestically around them. Emori's ramshackle motorboat lay waiting, moored at the jetty. The place was silent except for gentle lapping of the water against the river bank; and a melodic, soothing, chirping sound that filled the air. Emori had told Murphy that frogs made the chirping sound.

"As soon as Otan gets here, we can leave," said Emori, without looking at Murphy. Dried blood still stained the cheeks of her tattooed face.

"Partners in crime, huh?" Murphy deadpanned.

Emori got to her feet and came to stand next to her partner. "Whatever's in there, we'll split it three ways. You earned that."

"Yeah, and all we had to do was kill a guy," Murphy deadpanned, his eyes still focused on the hardware at his feet.

Emori grimaced at the grisly reminder of what had happened only moments before, her jaw muscles clenching. She knelt next to Murphy, their eyes locking for a moment, before she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for saving my life," she said tenderly. She studied him for a moment, searching his eyes for forgiveness, understanding – something.

Murphy remained silent, his face still downcast.

Emori turned the opening of the backpack towards her. "Let me," she said. Drawing her knife from its sheaf, she began to work the blade along the seam of the backpack's opening. After a brief struggle, the backpack finally cracked open with a faint hiss.

"I could've done that," said Murphy dryly.

Emori gave a brief laugh, placing her knife back into its sheaf. She beamed a triumphant smile at Murphy, before gingerly opening the backpack to take a peek inside. Her eyes grew wide as they perused the hardware. "Ah, now, that's tech," she enthused, as she regarded the mass of wires, components and lights.

Murphy stiffened when he saw what looked like a metal cylinder, about the size of a human hand. There was no mistaking the ominous yellow radioactive warning sign painted on the cylinder's centre. He sighed as he noticed a ring of clear plastic, just below the metal cylinder, a blue light lay at it's centre. Just below the light, was a logo he was familiar with – the symbol of infinity. He searched in his pocket for a moment. He held up the chip Jaha gave him, then held it in front of the backpack for comparison – the logos matched.

"It's more than just tech. Stupid son of a bitch brought her with him," he said dolefully, hastily placing the chip back in his pocket.

"Brought who with him?" asked a perplexed Emori.

Before Murphy could reply, they both looked up to see Otan striding purposefully towards them.

Emori let out an exasperated sigh. "Took you long enough," she called out.

Otan's deformed face was impassive as he drew level with his sister and her lover. "You shouldn't have opened that," he said solemnly.

Emori grinned. "We needed to see what we had. Check it out," she enthused, her dark brown eyes twinkling.

Otan knelt down beside them and proceeded to close the backpack.

Emori frowned when she noticed what was different about her brother. "You're not wearing your scarf."

Otan deftly pressed a series of buttons on the front of the backpack, through fingerless gloves. There was a faint hiss as the backpack was once again sealed.

Murphy quickly sprang to his feet, grabbing the backpack as he did so, suspicion flashing in his eyes. "How'd you know how to do that?" he demanded, as the others hastily stood up.

"Give me the backpack, John," said Otan calmly, reaching out with his hand.

"Emori, get the boat ready," Murphy yelled.

"Uhm…but–" Emori protested.

Murphy cut her off. "Do it now!" he barked, his eyes still fixed on Otan.

"What the hell's going on?" asked Emori as she raced towards the boat.

Murphy balled his fists. "Otan ate the damn chip. That's what's going on," he growled, his teeth clenching angrily around the words.

Murphy half-turned to see Jaha making his way towards them along the riverbank. Murphy jerked his head back to Otan – the Grounder had a knife in his hand. Murphy slowly backed his way along the jetty towards the boat. Otan matched his pace, the knife swishing from side to side menacingly.

"No one else has to die today," said Jaha nonchalantly as he came to stand a short distance behind Otan, along the riverbank. Otan turned to face Jaha. "There will be no need for that," he said, gesturing with his hand for Otan to lower his knife – the Grounder complied.

"Tell me, is your imaginary friend waterproof? Should we find out?" Murphy snarled, holding the backpack at arms length over the water to emphasise his point.

"She's not imaginary. She's very, very real, and she can help you. All you have to do is say 'yes'. You're in a lot of pain, John. I've been there. Losing my son almost killed me. The City of Light unburdened me. It made me whole. I can unburden you, John."

The boat's engine roared into life, the sound startling Murphy for a moment. "John, come on!" cried Emori from the boat's helm.

Otan lunged at Murphy, who responded by dealing him a swift kick to the abdomen. Otan doubled over in pain. Switching the backpack to his left hand, Murphy lashed out with his fist, then again and again. The startled Otan lost his balance on the jetty and fell into the river beside him, with a grunt and a splash.

Jaha stared at Murphy with wide startled eyes, before he ran along the jetty towards him. He was not quick enough as Murphy turned and ran. As he reached the boat, he passed the backpack to Emori and hauled himself up and climbed aboard. A panting Jaha drew level with the boat and attempted to jump aboard, grabbing onto the side of the boat. The boat began to move forward. Murphy punched him several times in the head and he released his grip, falling into the river with a splash.

Gazing over the side of the boat, Murphy laughed as he saw Jaha flailing his arms franticly in the water to keep himself afloat. "Bon voyage, Jaha!" Murphy called out jovially, waving at the stricken ex-chancellor – his head bobbing in a foaming wake.

* * *

Murphy and Emori walked into the trading post. This would be their third attempt to sell the illicitly gained nuclear backpack. Murphy had a good idea how this scenario would play out – the same as before. However, he was willing to go through it again to convince a rather stubborn Emori, of the futility of the situation.

A long table ran along the centre of the room, with other long tables flanking the edges. The tables were arrayed with a variety of wares for trade, as well as several lit candles. Pelts and clothes hung around the walls. The last rays of sunlight filtered through the windows, highlighting flecks of dust that hung and drifted lazily through the air.

A young woman, probably in her late twenties Murphy assumed, stepped through an archway to greet them. She was wearing a tunic of what looked like a patchwork of various animal pelts.

"Yu gada som in na kof op?" she asked with a slight smile. _You have something to trade?_

Emori spoke in English, for her companion's benefit. "We would like to trade this backpack," she said, placing the backpack on a free section on the central table.

The trader eyed them cautiously, before casting a suspicious glance at the backpack. "What is it?"

Emori's eyes lit up and she smiled. "It's tech," she exclaimed, "Just take a look." She opened up the backpack to reveal the hardware within: a mass of components and wires with various flashing L.E.D. lights.

A quizzical brow arched above the trader's left eye. "Okay, it looks impressive – but what does it actually do?"

Murphy rolled his eyes. He knew where this was going. "Well, you see, its a nuclear backpack. It's used to power a virtual reality world called 'The City of Light' – you may have heard about it?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Emori, barely able to understand the technical _skrish_ that John was saying, just grinned and nodded her head enthusiastically.

The trader did not seemed to be convinced. Her brows furrowed in confusion. Despite this, Murphy continued. "This backpack enables anyone who has taken the chip…" he paused for a moment, while he rooted around in his pocket. "This…" he said, holding up the chip Jaha gave him, bearing the infinity symbol. "This enables a person to enter the City of Light. The backpack powers The City of Light outside the mansion. With these, you'll be able to see A.L.I.E. – or as I like to call her, _The Bitch in the Red Dress_."

He chuckled briefly to himself, before continuing, "You know what? I'll even include this chip for free, if you take the backpack. Swallow the chip and you can meet A.L.I.E. for yourself." He placed the chip down on the table next to the backpack and gave her a wink.

The trader shook her head slowly, fixing Murphy with a look that said 'I think you're insane.' Emori looked to the woman and frowned when she saw the disparaging look on her face.

Keen to save the situation and trade the stolen merchandise for something, Emori hastily interjected. "Just look at this tech!" she said brightly, gesturing with her hand at the open backpack.

The trader frowned. "Yes, it looks great – but what do I use it for? What can I do with it?"

"Errr…" Emori faltered, looking to Murphy for inspiration.

"Hey, I just told you what it's used for. It powers the City of Light…" Murphy tried to explain, but trailed off when he heard the woman sigh loudly.

"Branwoda," the woman muttered to herself. _Worthless._

Murphy held up his hands. "Okay, I'll admit, there's nothing more it does. Its very valuable to Jaha and his minions – but I don't think we can sell it back to him."

"Pleni! Gyon au!" the trader yelled, stretching out her arm and pointing towards the door. _Enough! Go!_

Emori looked as if she'd just been slapped in the face. She flashed Murphy a withering look, before grabbing the backpack and storming out of the trading post. A dejected looking Murphy picked up the chip from the table, before following Emori out of the room.

* * *

There was just enough light in the cave entrance for Murphy and Emori to see each other. Emori sat with her back to the side of the cave, with the backpack in front of her.

Emori's lips contorted into a frown. "What are we going to do with this thing?"

Murphy let out a long sigh. "Well, we can't trade it. I wouldn't recommend giving it back to Jaha." He gave a short chuckle. "It's worth it just to deprive him of his friend in the red dress." He stroked his chin as an idea began to form in his mind.

"I just want my brother back John," said Emori, her shoulders slumping as her eyes sank towards the ground.

A thin smile edged Murphy's lips. "Emori, I believe the answer lies in your hands," he said ostentatiously, as he pointed his finger at the backpack in front of the Grounder.

A frown creased Emori's forehead. She gazed down at the nuclear backpack on the floor in front of her, then back at John. "What do you mean John?" she asked in bewilderment.

"That piece of tech you took from Jaha is the very thing that powers the City of Light. Destroy that and…" he let his words trail off as he made an expansive gesture with his hands. His eyes searched Emori's for a trace of understanding.

The woman's eyes lit up with a glimmer of hope and her frown morphed into the beginnings of a smile. She pointed at the backpack. "If we destroy this then Otan will be free?" she asked, arching a quizzical brow.

Murphy nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Okay then – let me find a rock," Emori beamed.

"Whoa! Not so fast," said Murphy, holding up his hand.

"What?"

"This is not something to be rushed," Murphy explained. A smirk tugged at his lips. "I think we should see if Jaha's magic backpack can fly."

Emori narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean John?" Her mouth fell open suddenly as realisation dawned on her. Without pressing her partner for further details, she replied, "I know just the place."

They got to their feet and excitedly made their way out of the cave, the backpack slung over Emori's shoulder.

Emori led Murphy to a shallow valley. Murphy peered over the edge and noticed the rocks below.

"Perfect," said Murphy.

"You sure this is going to work?" Emori asked.

"I'm pretty sure, yeah," replied Murphy. "You got any better ideas?"

Emori shrugged her shoulders. "No," she replied simply. "So, who gets the privilege of destroying The City of Light?"

"Oh, the privilege should be all yours, Emori," Murphy said, gesturing with his hands towards Emori, with a grand flourish. "After all, it's your brother who swallowed the chip. Or should I say 'The Key to the City of Light'"

Emori laughed. "Why, thank you John."

Bracing herself, Emori swung the backpack back with her hand on one of the straps. With a grunt, she hurled the backpack forward and watched as it sailed through the air. They peered over the edge of the valley as the nuclear backpack plummeted down the valley and onto the rocks below.

* * *

The backpack smashed. The nuclear fuel cell ruptured upon contact with a large rock. This, in turn, resulted in nuclear fission, releasing energy the equivalent of five hundred tons of TNT.

There was an intensely bright flash, even brighter than the sun, lasting around a second. This was followed by a massive bang. A huge fireball formed, twenty million degrees Fahrenheit – hotter even than the surface of the sun. Everything within the radius of the fireball was instantly vaporised. This included all the trees and other plant life, as well as every living thing – including the unfortunate Murphy and Emori.

Hundreds of separate fires began to coalesce into what would soon become a huge firestorm, several miles across. The temperature in this area would eventually reach fourteen hundred degrees Fahrenheit. All the oxygen within the area would eventually be consumed, killing every living thing within its range. The intense heat caused the air to be drawn in around ground level. This resulted in winds in excess of six hundred miles per hour and with a blast pressure of twenty five pounds per square inch, fuelling the raging inferno.

A large mass of smoke, debris and water vapour rose into the air. This resulted in a powerful vortex ring, leaving a central column of heated gases trailing behind it. This mushroom cloud continued to grow, climbing further and further into the sky.

The blast was not as powerful as an air burst. However, the ground burst caused more dirt and debris to be drawn up into the cloud. This would lead to an increase in the amount of radioactive fall out. Over time, this deadly radiation would be blown by the wind over a wider distance. It would unleash a variety of deadly physiological maladies to those unfortunate enough to be within its reach.

The topography of the landscape in the immediate vicinity of the blast would be forever permanently changed. What was once a shallow valley was now a shallow crater of fire, charcoal and ash: deadly, radioactive ash.

Several miles away, Thelonius Jaha and the recently converted Otan, had been sitting cross-legged, as their minds roamed the City of Light. Almost at the same moment that John and Emori had met their demise, Jaha and Otan were abruptly torn from their virtual reality experience. Even at this distance, they could not escape the intense heat wave that engulfed them. They knelt, screaming in agony as winds of around one hundred miles per hour blasted them. The searing heat caused severe burns to their flesh and caused their clothes to erupt in flames.

If Jaha and Otan were able to survive their serious injuries, they would not survive the next few days. The effects of their exposure to such high levels of radiation would result in a variety of horrible symptoms, including internal bleeding, for which there would be no cure.

'There is no pain in the City of Light' was a well known saying amongst its denizens. In that moment, there was nothing that Jaha and Otan could possibly do, in order to retreat into the safe confines of the digital city – nothing they could do to relieve the pain.

With the destruction of the nuclear backpack, the computer program known as A.L.I.E. was unable to project itself to those who had taken the chip. A.L.I.E. and The City of Light were now confined to the mansion, where they had been originally conceived. The place in which their creators had tried to contain them in their virtual Faraday Cage, before they had unleashed Armageddon on the world, over a century ago.

Back at the mansion, A.L.I.E. knew that the cause of the explosion was due to the destruction of the nuclear backpack, by the thieves who had stole it. A.L.I.E. dispatched her drones straight away, to assess the damage. The advanced sensors on the drones picked-up and relayed the high levels of heat and radiation back to A.L.I.E., as they scanned the area of the blast. The A.I. would now have to conceive an alternate plan to assert her influence and control on the citizens of post-apocalyptic earth.

* * *

 **A/N:**

This chapter is very closely based on 03x02 - Wanheda (Part 2).

I got my inspiration for this chapter from the episode in which Murphy is about to smash the nuclear backpack. Emori, who has taken the A.L.I.E. chip, warns him that he'll irradiate the area.

I could have written it like that, with Grounders falling prey to a 'mystery' illness, like we saw at the beginning of season 4. But I thought it would be more exciting to create a nuclear explosion, even though, in reality, a detonator would be required to create nuclear fission.

I'm sorry to see the end of Murphy, but at least this deals with A.L.I.E. and the City of Light.


	16. Chapter 16

Clarke fidgeted in her seat and let out a long breath, as she sat in her room. One of her servant girls, Nena, was carefully braiding her hair. She was always pleased with the end result, but resented the fact that it always took longer than she liked. She felt privileged to have someone do this for her. To have one's hair braided expertly like this was seen as the height of fashion in Grounder culture. She was already dressed in her black battledress. Lexa had insisted she wear it, despite Clarke's protestations.

There was a knock on the door and Clarke invited the visitor to enter. It was Lexa.

"Good morning Ambassador," said Lexa cheerily.

 _"Heya Heda,"_ Clarke replied, immediately brightening upon seeing her commander, friend and lover.

Nena the servant girl looked nervous as the Commander entered the room. _"Monin Heda."_

Lexa smiled in response. "Heya Nena," she said. She returned her attention to Clarke. "I just wanted to see you Clarke, before you left for Arkadia."

"That's nice of you."

They sat in silence as Nena continued braiding Clarke's hair. Lexa seemed content to simply watch Clarke.

When Nena had finished, she got up to leave. "Will that be all ambassador Clarke?" Nena asked.

"That will be all Nena, thank you," said Clarke.

As Nena started towards the door, Lexa said, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Nena visibly stiffened as she turned towards the Commander. _"Heda?"_

Lexa smiled and pointed a finger towards her war painted face. Nena paused for a moment as she tried to figure out what the Commander was inferring. "Wigod ai op Heda," she replied nervously. _Forgive me Commander_. She reached for the pot of war paint and brush on Clarke's dressing table.

"Here, let me do it Nena," Lexa said, smiling amiably to calm the nervous girl.

"Leida Heda, Bandrona," she said, with a slight bow of her head, before hastily leaving the room. _Goodbye Commander, Ambassador._

Clarke sighed theatrically as Lexa sat down in front of her, pot of war paint and brush in hand. "Is this _really_ necessary Lexa?"

"Of course it is. You are a warrior as well as an ambassador. You represent Polis and you need to convey a message to the Sky People."

"But I'm not going to war," Clarke protested.

"You need to make a good impression."

"Alright then, do what you must," Clarke huffed, as Lexa delicately applied the war paint to her face.

When Lexa was finished, she ushered the blonde towards the mirror. They both stared at the reflected image of Clarke. "Do you like what you see Clarke? You're one of us now. You're an ambassador _and_ a warrior. You send a message to _Skaikru_ that we are serious and not to be messed with."

The blonde stared back at her own reflection. "Yes," she said softly. _I like what I see very much._

She loved seeing her blonde hair, intricately braided. She liked her war painted face. Lexa had chosen a simple, but effective war paint design that featured a band of black across her eyes. It was the same design she had worn when she had attended the ceremony to welcome the Sky People into the coalition as the thirteenth clan. She felt powerful in that moment: she was both an ambassador _and_ a warrior. She looked imposing and felt that her appearance would make the people at Arkadia take her seriously.

They continued to admire Clarke's reflection in the mirror, as Lexa tenderly stroked and kneaded Clarke's shoulders. It was something that Lexa often did when she and Clarke were alone – since they had become intimate. Lexa seemed to know how to use her hands to good effect and it always caused Clarke to melt at her touch.

"I'll walk with you to the stables," said Lexa softly as she continued to caress the Ambassador, planting tender kisses on her neck.

"Hmm…" Clarke moaned, enjoying the Commander's touch.

For a fleeting moment, Clarke wished that she was not travelling to Arkadia – her former home. Instead, she wished she could stay here, with Lexa. Clarke's eyes briefly darted to the sumptuous bed. She came back to her senses and thought of her responsibilities as an ambassador.

They finally got up and Clarke headed for the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Lexa asked, an eyebrow raised questioningly. She placed her hand on the hilt of her sword at her back.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Lexa, really? I'm going to _talk_ to the Sky People – not _fight_ them," she argued.

Lexa fixed her with a withering look and Clarke gave in. "Alright, if you insist," she said grudgingly. With a sigh, she strapped the sword and scabbard to her back.

* * *

It was a rather cloudy day and there was a slight chill in misty early morning air. Clarke and Lexa headed towards the stables and chatted about the forthcoming visit as they walked. Lexa bore a frown on her face. Clearly, she was concerned about Clarke's safety and was continued to be apprehensive about Clarke entering Arkadia.

"Lexa, please don't worry about me – I'll be fine. I promise you I won't enter Arkadia. I'll speak to them at the gates," the blonde reassured.

There was a party of around ten Grounder warriors waiting for them at the stables. Clarke saw her personal bodyguard, Galdor, amongst them and they smiled in greeting. Most of them had saddled-up and were ready to set off. There was a chorus of _'Heda'_ amongst the Grounders, who nodded respectfully as they approached.

A stable hand had brought Clarke's horse, _Steltrona_ , out of its stall for her. The horse had already been tacked.

" _Mochof_ ," Clarke said to the boy.

Clarke grabbed the reigns with her left hand and the saddle's horn with her right. She slipped the boot of her left leg into the stirrup. Then, shifting her weight, she hoisted herself up onto the saddle.

Lexa came and stood next to Clarke. "Return home to me as soon as you can… _Skai Prisa_ ," she said tenderly. The term of endearment at the end of her sentence was a hushed whisper.

"Leidon Leksa," Clarke replied with a smile. _Goodbye Lexa_.

Lexa brightened at Clarke's use of Trigedasleng. " _Leidon Klark."_

"En ogud?" Galdor called out. _Everyone ready?_

 _"Sha,"_ the party replied, almost in unison, as they set off. Clarke hugged her legs around the horse's flanks. She then lifted the reins up and forward, to get the horse moving.

They trotted along the hard, cracked path and Clarke took a final look behind her. She felt a surge of love rush through her as she saw Lexa, still waiting in the distance, watching her leave. The main gates loomed before them and they finally passed through. They brought their horses up to a canter.

Once they were outside Polis across open plains, they sped-up into a gallop. Clarke enjoyed the thundering of the horse's hooves pounding the ground beneath them and the air that rushed past her face as they rode.

She loved horse riding and being outdoors. This was her first visit to Arkadia since she'd been made ambassador to the Sky People. She liked living in Polis, but now yearned to see Arkadia again and visit her mom and her friends. As an ambassador, she had expected to visit her people a lot more, passing on messages and discussing various matters. But she'd just been caught-up with her new life in Polis. It would have been the ideal life for her: balancing her time between Polis and Arkadia.

It was such as shame that relations between the Sky People and the coalition had soured. She felt remorse and pity for those who had died, either side, which had caused the rift. But she also felt, perhaps a little selfishly, a sense of frustration that her own plans had been disrupted. At least she'd been able to visit the Glowing Forest and Lexa had promised her further such visits across the coalition's territory. She had looked forward to visiting the Boat People, but that looked unlikely at the moment.

They continued at a gallop along a wide path through woodland. Clarke soon reached areas that had once been familiar to her, when she'd been living wild in the woods as _Wanheda_. That experience had been both liberating and frightening at the same time. Looking back now, she'd been rather foolish at storming off by herself like that. But she'd learned, the hard way, how to fend for herself, how to survive. She was also pleased that, in one way or another, she had finally been reconciled back to Lexa. There's was a love that had been bought at a price – forged through conflict.

As they came within about five miles of Arkadia, Clarke immediately sensed the presence of the Woods Clan army encamped around there. Another reminder that the blockade was proceeding as planned. She saw Grounders through the trees, either side of the path. She heard the sounds of chatter, shouting, laughter and the clanging of swords from warriors sparring. She smelled meat cooking over open fires and immediately felt hungry.

They had to slow down, or even stop, a few times, as bands of Grounder warriors crossed over their path. Did the warriors have any idea that she was from _Skaikru?_ She concluded they did not, as they didn't seem to give her a second look. When they looked at Clarke they saw another Grounder.

Clarke recalled Lexa's words in her room with Lexa as they looked in the mirror together: _do you like what you see Clarke? You're one of us now. You're an ambassador and a warrior._

 _Oh yes, Lexa_ , _I like what I saw very much._

* * *

The party emerged from the woods into a dry grassland clearing, with the Ark looming in the distance. The grounded space station seemed at odds in it's surroundings: technology thrust into the midst of an almost untouched rural landscape.

Her heart pounded as they drew closer to the Ark. She could make out the sign positioned above the main gate: _Arkadia_. She heard of the change of name when she'd met Kane and her Mom at Polis. She still couldn't get used to the name Arkadia though. When she'd left this place, months ago, after a tearful goodbye with Bellamy – it had been called _Camp Jaha_. Memories came flooding back to her, good and bad, as she recalled the place that had been her home for most of her life.

She'd been told that Jaha had gone wondering off with a group of other people, including Murphy. They had set off in search of something called 'The City of Light'. So she supposed the change of name was more fitting now. She pondered for a moment, what had become the fate of that party. Had they found the elusive City of Light? If so, what was it like? Or perhaps fate had not been so kind to them and they had joined the ranks of Arkers who had perished on Earth? She shuddered at the thought.

As they drew near, there was a flurry of activity behind the fence. Guards readied themselves for the arrival of the Grounders. Some barked staccato orders, others took a defensive stance, their assault rifles trained on the approaching visitors. Some ran off to alert others. An announcement sounded over the public address system – but Clarke couldn't make out what was being said. She was fully aware that she looked like a full-on Grounder now. She just hoped that an over-zealous guard wouldn't suddenly decide to shoot at them.

Clarke gently pulled on the reigns of her horse to take it from a trot to a walk. She glanced back to the rest of the party. They had stopped at a respectable distance from the gate. She pulled on the reigns again to bring the horse to a standstill, just in front of the gate and waited anxiously. She looked behind her again and drew comfort from seeing the warriors that were behind her, watching over and defending her. She felt confident overall. But, she had a hint of fear at not knowing what would happen next.

After a short while, the gates opened slowly and someone stepped out. To Clarke's delight – it was Bellamy. He was dressed in a black Ark guard uniform. He walked with an arrogant swagger, brandishing an assault rifle. Behind him, more people stepped through the gate and stopped a little distance away from him. It seemed obvious to Clarke that they were staying in the background to help protect Bellamy and, no doubt, give him some moral support. Clarke recognised Harper, Monroe, Bryan and Miller amongst others.

Bellamy stopped close to Clarke, his eyes went big as he regarded her. He had never seen her quite this way before. She must of looked quite something: sat atop her chestnut horse, adorned in full Grounder battledress complete with war paint, her blonde hair impeccably braided. Clarke sensed he had not failed to notice the hilt of her sword protruding from her back.

"Well, if it isn't the mighty _Wanheda_ ," he said mockingly, a condescending smile edging his lips. "Or should I say _Ambassador Clarke_ ," he sniggered. He turned towards his companions behind him for support, who laughed scornfully in response.

"Hi Bellamy, you're looking well after your encounter with Roan," she said levelly.

Bellamy's brow furrowed. "Errr…Roan?"

"Prince Roan of Ice Nation – the one who stabbed you in the leg after you came looking for me."

Bellamy dipped his chin and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, yeah, that. The leg's much better now, thanks. Your Mom patched me up real good." He creased his brow into a frown. "What the hell happened to you Clarke? You just wondered off on your own – no-one knew where you where. I just thought you needed a walk to clear your head, or something. When you didn't come back the next day, we just figured you'd camped in the woods overnight and you'd come home the next day."

He began clenching and unclenching his jaw and his nostrils began to flare. His voice cracked as anger and frustration coursed through him and seeped into his speech. "Three months Clarke – three goddam months you were out there. We were worried about you – we thought you might have gotten killed. Didn't you think of anyone other than yourself when you were out there, playing Grounder?" he paused, breathing heavily. "I risked my life to save you Clarke. And do you know what? I'd do it all again if it meant I could bring Clarke Griffin back to us. The _real_ Clarke Griffin – not you, whoever the hell you are now." He waved his hand towards her in a dismissive gesture.

Clarke flinched as Bellamy's words struck her like daggers. A painful tightness formed in her throat. "It's still me Bell – I'm still Clarke," she choked out.

Bellamy shook his head sadly before continuing. His anger had begun to dissipate, leaving just sadness – Clarke could feel it in his voice. "We needed you Clarke – I needed you," he said, gesturing towards himself with his thumb. "Do you think you're the only one with issues after Mount Weather, after what…after what we did? I was there too, you know. It was my hand on that lever as well as yours. I still have nightmares about that place."

Clarke felt a jolt lurch through her stomach. She hated to see how her selfish actions had affected her friend. _Oh Bellamy, I'm sorry, I'm so very, very sorry._ It took everything she had not to burst into tears in that moment. "I'm…I'm really sorry Bellamy," she replied meekly.

Suddenly becoming aware that he had an audience, Bellamy's glance swept across the people gathered behind him. He stiffened, as if feeling ashamed of his outburst. It was a personal matter between himself and Clarke and it would have to wait for another time. He coughed into his fist to clear his throat, as if to clear away the sadness and pain that he had just expressed with it. He fixed Clarke with an questioning look before asking, "So, what brings you to Arcadia Clarke?"

"I've come to negotiate terms of peace between Arcadia and the Coalition," she said firmly.

Bellamy scowled. "Terms of peace?" he echoed contemptuously. "You want to negotiate terms of peace after your Grounder friends killed our people at Mount Weather?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"The coalition had nothing to do with that attack – I can assure you of that."

"Then who did?" Bellamy blasted, becoming angry suddenly. His face reddened. "It's not the first time the Grounders have attacked and killed us – and it won't be the last."

"I don't think so Bellamy. There's no reason why the coalition would attack Mount Weather – or the Sky People. We're part of the coalition now – we're the thirteenth clan."

Bellamy laughed without mirth. "We're not part of any coalition with the Grounders Clarke. You might be – but we're not." He inclined with his head to indicate Arcadia behind him. Harper, Bryan and Miller and the others behind him also laughed contemptuously. They shook their heads in defiance and disbelief.

"You tell her Bell," sneered Harper.

Unfazed, Clarke continued, "You're speaking for yourself, Pike and the other rebels. You're not speaking on behalf of my Mom, Kane and the others who want peace and want to be part of the coalition."

"Your Mom's no longer in charge Clarke – Pike is and I back Pike one hundred percent. The Grounders killed forty nine of our people, one of them was my girlfriend, Gina," he said solemnly. The sadness on his face and in his voice, was evident. "Raven and Sinclair managed to make it out alive though."

"I'm sorry to hear that Bellamy, but no-one from the coalition did this."

"Then who the hell was it Clarke? Huh?" he yelled.

This was a mystery – Clarke had no idea who it could be. It couldn't be one of the Sky People – none of them would kill forty nine of their own people. It couldn't be any of the Grounders – why would they do anything to destabilise the coalition?

She thought of Gustus: the one who was killed after trying to thwart the alliance between the Grounders and the Sky People. Could there be another Gustus amongst the Grounders? Someone eager to destabilise the coalition with the Sky People? Perhaps it was the Ice Nation – the least trusted clan of the coalition?

It couldn't be anyone from Mount Weather, as they had all been irradiated – or had they? Clarke knew that some of them had immunised themselves to the effects of radiation, using the blood of others: Grounders and those from Arkadia. _Could someone from Mount Weather still be alive? Could they be the ones who did this?_ Clarke's mind was racing, but she had to get to the bottom of this.

"Bellamy, tell me – how did they die? What happened at Mount Weather?"

Bellamy drew a deep breath, he seemed to be calmer now. "Gina, Raven and Sinclair went to Mount Weather to try and figure out the missile codes. Gina was looking for clues in the President's office. The assassin stabbed Gina then set the self-destruct sequence. She alerted Raven and Sinclair by radio – told them what had happened. Raven and Sinclair ran after the guy to try and get the code. Sinclair tackled him outside. He was about to kill Sinclair when Raven shot him.

"Gina saved Raven and Sinclair – they wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her. Raven saved Sinclair," he paused for a moment before continuing. "They said it was a Grounder. He had the self-destruct sequence code written on his arm."

Clarke furrowed her brow in thought. _Why would they be searching for missile codes?_ She decided now was not the time to broach the subject.

"Don't you think that's a little weird Bellamy?" Clarke asked.

How could a Grounder know how to set off the self-destruct sequence? There had to be at least one person from Mount Weather still alive – someone senior, because he knew the code for the self-destruct sequence. If the man Raven shot wasn't a Mountain Man then there must be a clan working with him. That clan must have sent one of their people, under the Mountain Man's instructions."

"I guess you have a point – someone from Mount Weather must have survived our attack," said Bellamy pensively, as he stroked his chin.

"Do you know what this intruder looked like Bellamy? Did he have distinct markings? We might be able to identify the clan the assassin belonged to."

Bellamy shrugged. "I don't know Clarke – the Grounders all look the same to me. They all hate us and want us dead." He narrowed his eyes. "I guess you're one of them now, aren't you Clarke? Just like my little sister. Probably got yourself a Grounder boyfriend in Polis haven't you?"

Ignoring his jibe, Clarke replied, "Bellamy, you can't just reject the whole coalition – all twelve clans. Just because of one rogue element."

Bellamy snorted. "Oh yes I can – a Grounder is a Grounder. It's all about survival. It's them against us."

"That's right Bel – them against us," Bryan repeated defiantly.

"No it isn't Bellamy. We need them. We need to live in peace. Otherwise, it's just a never-ending cycle of war," Clarke implored.

"It _is_ war Clarke. It's a war we intend to win. Sure, we might be outnumbered. But we have superior firepower." He grinned, lifting up his assault rifle briefly to emphasise his point.

Clarke's horse started pawing the ground with its foreleg. She had come to learn that this meant that a horse is bored of standing around. She stroked and patted it's neck reassuringly and it quickly calmed down.

"If you go to war Bellamy, you'll all be killed. There'll be many casualties on both sides. Please don't do this!" Clarke pleaded.

"If your coalition doesn't want war, why did they have an army camped nearby?"

"They were a peacekeeping force. They were sent to help defend you from an attack from the Ice Nation after we became part of the coalition."

"I don't think so Clarke," said Bellamy, shaking his head vigorously. "I think they were waiting to attack us – so we struck first." He looked pensive for a moment, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Oh, and something else I don't quite understand, perhaps you can help me with this one? Is this the same Ice Nation that's part of your so-called coalition?"

"Yes," Clarke replied, her face creasing into a frown. She felt uneasy – Bellamy made an excellent point.

Bellamy shook his head. "And you expect _us_ to be part of that?" he asked bemused. "Doesn't sound like much of a coalition to me." He twisted his mouth. "Tell me, is Lexa still the Commander?"

"Yes she is."

Bellamy's face flashed red with anger. "This is the same Commander who turned her back on us, on you, at Mount Weather," he remonstrated as he jabbed a finger at the Ambassador. "She betrayed you and yet you still trust and obey that deceitful bitch?" He shook his head. "How can you do that? You of all people should know better than that."

Clarke flinched as if struck. It hurt to hear the woman she loved, a woman of such authority, to be referred to so disrespectfully. She considered her words carefully before replying, "I'll admit – it was hard for me. What Lexa did that night really shook me up. I hated her – I wanted to kill her. But she told me that she did it to save her people. She was given a choice to keep her people safe – and she took it. I know that seems wrong to us. But I understand now why she did it and I accept her decision. She's a good Commander Bellamy – you can trust her. She's always looking out for the best interests of her people."

"No, I don't think so. I would never trust a leader like that," Bellamy scoffed. "I only follow people who make a deal and stick with it." He sighed, giving the impression he was getting bored with the conversation. "Look, Clarke, we could argue about this all day. You have your opinions and I have mine. Let me give you a choice: either you go back to your new Grounder friends at Polis or you walk through these gates and join us." He motioned briefly behind him towards Arcadia. He gave a humourless laugh. "Hell, Clarke, you're one of the best Grounder killers we've got – we need you!" He turned round to face the others for a moment and they chuckled.

"Damn right!" said Miller, looking towards Bryan, who nodded in approval.

"You don't have to join our cause, but you can still come inside. Arcadia's still your home – you belong here. You have friends here who miss you – myself included. All we ask is that you don't stand in our way." He paused for a moment before continuing, as the people behind him nodded in agreement. "So, what's it gonna be Clarke?"

Clarke glanced quickly over her shoulder and felt relieved that her party were still waiting for her. "I belong in Polis now. I'm the ambassador to the Sky People. I'm not stepping foot inside Arkadia until this mess has been sorted out," she said brusquely. "You can't keep this up forever, Bellamy. Sooner or later you're going to have to surrender to the coalition. You're heavily outnumbered. Surrender now and let's get this over with, so we can all live in peace. No-one has to die, Bel."

Bellamy shook his head. "Uh-uh. Not gonna happen."

Sensing the futility of trying to negotiate further with Bellamy, Clarke decided to change the subject. "How's my Mom?"

"She's doing just fine. She's busy in the medical bay at the moment. You can come in and see her if you like. I'm sure she'd be real happy to see you again."

Clarke's spirits lifted at hearing this news. "How's Octavia?"

Bellamy tensed and his face fell at hearing his sisters name. "Haven't seen 'O' for a little while now – after she left camp with Lincoln." He smiled as he brightened a little. "You know my sis' Clarke – she's a survivor. She's probably camped nearby with the Woods Clan."

Clarke nodded at hearing this. It was good to hear that at least Octavia was no longer within the confines of Arkadia.

"Can I speak to Pike?" asked Clarke, giving negotiation with Arkadia one last try before leaving.

"Whatever you've got to say to Pike – you say to me," he said defiantly, jabbing a thumb at this chest. "Anyway, I think you've said everything you wanted to say."

Clarke nodded. "Yes, I think I have." She then recalled something important that she needed to mention. "Bellamy, I know this might sound a little weird. But..." She deliberated how to phrase her question, "Have you guys been testing a nuclear weapon?"

Bellamy looked as if he'd just been shocklashed. He stared at Clarke wide-eyed. "What? A nuclear weapon? Are you kidding me Clarke? What the hell makes you think we've got nuclear weapons? You of all people should know the amount of tech that's needed to make those things." He motioned with his head. "What makes you ask anyway?"

"We have reports of a recent nuclear detonation – quite some distance away from here – in the Dead Zone."

Bellamy narrowed his eyes. "The Dead Zone?" he repeated slowly.

"Yes, its an area, north of here, it's a desert wasteland."

"Oh," he said, sounding rather disinterested. "You sure it was a nuke and not just a normal explosion?"

"I'm sure Bell, it was massive and had a mushroom cloud. There also seems to be the presence of nuclear fallout."

"Phew! I wouldn't have expected that. Wonder what that could be?" he asked with a dazed look on his face.

"I don't know, but I sure would like to find out."

Bellamy nodded. "Anyway, the answer's 'no' – we haven't got nuclear weapons."

A huge sense of relief surged through Clarke at hearing this admission from Bellamy. If he'd admitted to possessing and testing such weapons – her life as she knew it would be turned upside down – it would not be good for her at all. Of course, Bellamy could be lying, but she trusted him. Anyway, Bellamy was right – they would need a lot of highly advanced technology and know-how to produce such weapons.

"Alright," said Clarke. "I don't think there's anything more for us to discuss."

Bellamy sighed. "Well then Clarke. I think it's time for you to head on home back to your Grounder friends – you don't wanna keep Lexa waiting now do you?" He turned and headed towards the open gates, before swivelling round on his heel to face the blonde once more. "Oh, and err…Clarke – always remember you're welcome to come back any time. This is your home, remember? You'll always have a place here with us." He managed a smile, despite himself, as if suddenly recalling the friendship and experiences they'd shared in the past.

Clarke smiled in return. "Thanks Bellamy."

She paused for a moment, as if unsure how to end their encounter. There was so much she wanted to say, but it was as if Bellamy had become brainwashed by Pike. She was disappointed that she'd been unable to get the rebels in Arkadia to see sense. She at least wanted to come to some kind of mutually amicable agreement. She felt frustrated at Bellamy and his crowd of followers who stood defiantly behind him at the gates.

Sensing the futility of the situation, Clarke felt she just wanted to return to Polis – to be with her people – to be with Lexa. She swallowed hard before replying. "Goodbye Bellamy," was all she could manage, before wheeling her horse around.

Clarke turned to face her Grounder party. " _Teik osir gonat nau kom Polis_ ," she shouted, indicating that they should return immediately to the grounder capital.

The Grounders turned their horses around. She gave her horse's sides a squeeze with her legs, before her horse began moving away from Arkadia. Clarke resisted the temptation to look back at the Ark. For now, she wanted to leave the Ark, and everything it represented, behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** After a disappointing meeting with Bellamy at Arkadia, Ambassador Clarke and the Grounders head off back to Polis. Arkadia reacts to the visit from Clarke and the Grounders.

* * *

Bellamy stood at the open gate and watched as Clarke and the Grounders turned their horses around and rode off back towards the woods. He felt a pang of regret as he saw the black-clad figure of Clarke atop her horse, growing smaller and smaller in the distance.

It had been great to see Clarke again, but he'd done his best to hide his true feelings behind a tough exterior. He needed to convey a sense of defiance. He wanted to send a message to the Grounders at Polis that Arkadia will not give in to the alliance. But in doing so, he had come across as mocking and arrogant – he'd been a jerk.

He grimaced for a moment, inwardly cursing himself for being so stupid. He loved Clarke, not intimately, but more like a close friend or a big brother. They'd been through so much together, him and Clarke. When the delinquents had first landed on earth, it was Clarke and Bellamy who had emerged as the clear leaders of the group. They made a good team and he wanted her back.

 _What a mess!_ He had to admit that the odds were being stacked against them. Sure, they had advanced weaponry and technology. But they'd be unable to take on the sheer numbers of the Grounder army that encamped around them. To make matters worse – it seemed that reinforcements were arriving daily to support the blockade. But there was no denying the facts: the Grounders had attacked Mount Weather and killed the members of Farm Station, as well as his beloved Gina.

 _Gina was so kind and innocent, she didn't deserve to die like that. What had Gina done to deserve such a fate? Someone had to pay!_ But now he'd acted out of anger and the desire for revenge. After the horrors of Mount Weather he'd gone back to the only thing he seemed to be good at – killing people.

"Bell, are you okay?" asked Harper, her brown eyes filled with concern, as she regarded her fellow guard.

"Errr...yeah, I'm alright," he muttered absentmindedly in reply, not taking his eyes off Clarke.

Harper walked towards Bellamy and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You miss her don't you?" she said softly.

"Hmm…what?" he muttered, as if oblivious to Harper's presence.

"Clarke," Harper explained. "You miss Clarke don't you?"

Bellamy took a deep breath and turned to face Harper before replying, "Yeah, I do." He glanced back just as Clarke and the Grounders disappeared into the woods. "I don't know who that Grounder was though." He said with a sigh.

Harper furrowed her brow. "We all miss Clarke. You're right – she's not the same now Bell – she's one of _them_ now."

Bellamy's mouth twisted into a grimace. "Yeah, I know. It's just...hard, it's…" he shook his head, as if the words were too difficult or painful to formulate.

"Yeah, I know."

Feeling the need to move on from his expression of vulnerability, Bellamy turned to address the people gathered around the gate. "Come on guys, let's lock this place up." He made a circular motion with his index finger. "Maintain patrols around the perimeter," he shouted. "Let's go!"

"Sure Bell," replied Harper, while the others nodded in agreement and acted upon his orders.

As Bellamy made his way towards the Ark, Harper's words rung in his ears – _she's one of them now_. He struggled to come to terms with the way Clarke had so quickly, and willingly, become a Grounder – an ambassador for the Sky People. _How could she do that? How could she bow before Lexa and swear her fealty to her?_ Lexa had betrayed her at Mount Weather, leaving Clarke and the rest of the Arkers with no choice but to take on the Mountain Men by themselves.

The death toll had weighed heavily on Clarke and caused her to go wondering off in the wilderness alone. Clarke needed help – she needed to be with her own people. Goodness knows what effect Polis and the Grounders were having on Clarke. She was probably being brainwashed by Lexa – what kind of hold did the Commander have on Clarke? _How could she forgive Lexa so easily?_ Clarke had even told him that she thought she was a 'good commander'. This was not the Clarke he knew and it troubled him.

Bellamy ascended the ramp into what used to be Alpha Station. His boots making the familiar clanking sound on the metal floor. He stopped, there was no-one else to be seen in the dimly lit corridor. He grimaced and ran his hand through his dark wavy hair. Letting out a grunt of frustration he slammed his balled-up fist against the wall. He fought to hold back tears as his eyes moistened. _Oh how I miss Clarke – I need her right now!_ She wasn't the only one who was still damaged after Mount Weather – why couldn't see understand that? _Clarke, please come back – I miss you so much!_

With a heavy sigh he regained his composure and continued along the corridor. He soon drew level with the door to the Medical Bay and paused for a moment. He knew he was going to get some flack from Abby, for not telling her that her daughter had just visited Arkadia. Guilt swirled in the pit of his stomach at not having alerted Abby when Clarke had arrived – it was too late now. But he felt duty-bound to tell her the truth. He opened the door.

He found Abby treating a patient. A couple of the guys had gone out hunting. With little experience and poor equipment, they had soon been overwhelmed by a large and angry wild boar. Thankfully, the patient had escaped with only minor damage and would make a quick recovery.

"Hi Bellamy, what brings you here?" Abby asked. Bellamy hesitated, causing Abby to become anxious. "What is it Bellamy? Has something bad happened?" concern was etched in her voice.

"No, no – nothing bad Abby. It's just, err..." he replied sheepishly.

"What?"

"Clarke was here – just now."

"What?" Abby stopped what she was doing and walked around the bed to confront Bellamy face-to-face. Her face brightened at the mention of her daughter. "Is she still here?"

Bellamy just shook his head.

Abby's face flushed red with anger. "My daughter was here, at Arkadia and you didn't tell me?" she spat. "You selfish bastard! How could you?"

Bellamy's eyes shifted to the floor. He felt like a child being scolded by his mother.

"Well where is she now?" she said, gesturing with her palms held upwards. "Has she gone?"

Bellamy closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of the nose, before nodding.

Abby let out a long, mournful sigh. She cradled her head in her hands, as waves of frustration and despair washed over her. She shook her head from side to side as she fought to come to terms with what Bellamy had told her. She rounded on him. "My daughter came to Arkadia and you just keep quiet about it? Didn't it occur to you for _one moment_ that I'd want to see her – my only child?" Her eyes blazed with fury.

"Sure, it occurred to me Abby. I told Clarke you were busy in Medical Bay and asked her if she wanted to come in and see her – but she refused." He ran a hand through his wavy dark hair.

"Do you blame her? After the situation you and that jumped-up little prick from Farm Station have put us all in?" she snapped, pointing her index finger accusingly at him. "We were part of a peaceful alliance, we were safe, before your lot had to go and screw it all up for us. Well done! Now we've got a whole frigging army of Grounders camped around us."

Bellamy put his head in his hands and drew in a deep breath. "Abby, please, we've been through this before. How can we have a peaceful alliance with people who killed 49 of our guys? You knew Gina – she wouldn't have hurt anyone."

"I know, I know Bellamy," Abby replied, her tone softening now. "I liked Gina very much. But you can't turn this into some kind of crusade to avenge Gina's death. Think about the rest of us Bellamy. We need to do everything we can so we can all live in peace. This is a war we cannot possibly hope to win – we're completely outnumbered. You're putting us all in danger, and for what? So you can get your own back on whoever attacked Mount Weather?"

"Someone needs to pay Abby," Bellamy replied quietly, his voice cracking with emotion.

"But you don't know who did it Bellamy. You say it's the Grounders, but how did the Grounders get the code for the self-destruct sequence? Sinclair told us that the Grounder had the code written on his arm, for goodness sake. Haven't you even stopped to consider that some of the Mountain Men might have escaped Mount Weather? Some of them had already immunised themselves against the radiation. What if some of those people had escaped? Why the hell don't you go after _them_ instead of rejecting the coalition and dragging us all into a war we can't possibly win?"

"Errr...Abby, I err..." Bellamy replied haltingly as his mind struggled to come to terms with Abby's poignant words. What Abby was saying made perfect sense and he felt his resolve weaken. Yet there was a part of him, albeit a stubborn part, that was sworn to vengeance and an unshakable mistrust towards any-and-all Grounders. He had to leave this place and get away from the angry Doctor. "Look Abby, I have to go, I've got things to do."

Abby stood glaring at Bellamy as he turned towards the door. She called out after him, "Bellamy."

"Yeah?"

"Next time my daughter pays us a visit, _please_ let me know? I haven't seen her for such a long time and I miss her very much," said Abby calmly.

"Errr, sure Abby. We all miss Clarke. I'll be sure to let you know next time – I promise. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He managed a wan smile, as he stepped through the door into the corridor.

He walked quickly through the Ark until he was outside the command room. He knocked on the door.

"Enter," said a voice inside the room.

Bellamy opened the door and stepped inside. Pike had his back to him, bent over what looked like maps and plans.

"Hello sir," said Bellamy.

"Hello Bellamy, anything to report?" Pike asked without turning round, still engrossed in his work.

"We just had a visitor at the gates."

"Oh, anyone I know," said Pike, turning to face Bellamy.

"Clarke Griffin."

"Clarke? Abby's daughter?" he said with a hint of surprise. He stroked his bearded chin thoughtfully. "I remember Clarke, she was one of my best students in Earth Skills. So, she's _ambassador to the Sky People_ – how's that working out for her?" he asked with a hint of disdain at Clarke's official title.

"I dunno sir, she seems pretty serious about who she is now and where she stands. You should have seen her – dressed just like a Grounder."

Pike chuckled. "Just like your little sister huh?" he said, patting Bellamy's shoulder amiably.

"Yeah – must be contagious." They both laughed out loud.

"Well, Bellamy, I just hope you don't come down with what those two have – you hear?"

"Yes sir."

"So, what the hell did _Ambassador Clarke_ have to say anyhow?" Pike asked.

"The usual crap – unconditional surrender, negotiating peace – that kinda stuff."

"You told her what she can do with her _terms of surrender_ – I hope?" Pike said.

"Yeah, sure I did," Bellamy replied coolly.

"That's my man – you did well Bellamy." Pike beamed. "Did Abby come and see Clarke when she was here?"

Bellamy looked pained for a moment, his eyes darting to the floor. "Errr, no. I invited Clarke to come inside the Ark to see Abby – but she refused."

Pike patted Bellamy's shoulder again, to reassure him. "I don't think Abby's gonna be too happy 'bout that." he said. "Well, don't go blaming yourself now Bellamy. You did the right thing. If Clarke don't wanna come and visit her own home, then there's nothing you or I can do. D'ya hear?"

"Yes sir," he replied, nodding in agreement.

Pike clapped his hands together. "Now, Bellamy, if you don't mind – I've got to run over these plans. Got a lot to do. Know what I'm saying?"

Bellamy raised his hand in a conciliatory gesture. "Of course, I'll get back on patrol." He headed for the door, but turned around to face Pike. "Oh, err, sir there was something that Clarke said that you might want to hear."

Pike raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"Clarke said that there'd been a nuclear detonation – somewhere near a place called _The Dead Zone_."

Pike's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in surprise. _"A what?"_ he asked, the shock evident in his voice. "Did you just say _a nuclear bomb?_ "

Bellamy nodded slowly.

Pike whistled softly. "Holy crap! Who the hell in this God forsaken world would have nukes?"

"I dunno sir. Either Clarke's going off some duff intel – or someone, somewhere's armed and dangerous."

"Oh my God," Pike breathed. "This could create one heck of a shit-storm for all of us Bellamy. We just got to pray that whoever's packing is on our side," he said, jabbing his chest with his thumb.

"I know sir."

"Did she confirm the target of the _supposed_ detonation?"

Bellamy shook his head. "Not exactly sir, she just said it was in some place called 'The Dead Zone'. I think it's quite far from here, somewhere towards the north. I think it's where Jaha went on his crazy ass mission to the City of Light."

"The City of Light," Pike repeated. "I've heard something about that. Who knows what that could be. Perhaps it's some kind of advanced civilisation? Maybe another major nuclear bunker – just like Mount Weather? Probably just some crazy Grounder superstition."

"Yeah, could be any of those thing – who knows?"

"Well, until we see an enlightened Jaha come busting through those gate – I guess we'll never know." He chuckled. "Alright, there's not a lot we can do about it right now. We'll just have to report this to key individuals during the next scheduled meeting." He managed a weak smile. "You're dismissed for now."

"Yes sir," Bellamy replied as he started towards the door.

"Oh, and err, Bellamy..."

"Yes, sir?"

"Not a word of this to anyone – you understand?"

"You got it sir," Bellamy replied, as he exited the room.


End file.
